When Nightfall Comes
by disguised imagination
Summary: His heart was beating fast, his embarrassment was making his stomach hurt, but that didn’t mean that he was going to stop what had been happening for the past year almost every time the night fell. Ciel/Sebastian strong YAOI. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand why you need to spend the night here, Lau." The head of the Phantomhive household said in an uninterested tone. He crossed his arms on his chest and looked at the cheerful man and his companion darkly.

"I came here only to discuss business with you, but look at the rain now! Surely a person from the Phantomhive family would not force their guests out in the rain would they?" Lau replied, smiling and pulling Ran-Mao closer to him. The master made a defeated sigh and looked at the window. It was pouring rain no doubt, and it would seem terribly rude and improper if he kicked them out now.

"Sebastian, prepare the guests rooms," he said turning and glancing briefly at the loyal butler at his side.

"Yes, my Lord," the butler said, bowing slightly and walking off without another word. The young master sighed and sat back down on his seat, reaching out and getting his cup of tea, taking a long sip. This ruined his evening, his whole night for sure.

.

.

"Are they in their rooms?" the master said, sitting on the bed.

"Yes, I'll arrange a carriage to come pick them up in the morning." The demon said, starting to undo the bows on the Phantomhive's outfit. He looked at his master's face and its features carefully.

"Perhaps it's time to get your hair cut young Master, it's getting quite long," he commented, reaching a hand and holding a piece of shoulder length hair to prove his point. The other shook his head and moved his arm away.

"It's fine that way. Stop calling me Young. I'm seventeen years old." He muttered, glaring at him. The butler only gave a small smirk

"Ah? How could I forget."

The master stayed silent for a bit as the butler pulled off a layer of clothing. He took a deep breath and made a huffy sound.

"Really, Lau needs to stop staying over. It's so inconvenient…"

"How so? Have your plans been ruined?"

The master looked up and surely as he expected, the butler was looking at him with his usual mocking and cheeky smirk

"Shut up." He muttered, forcing himself not to blush. He stood up for his butler to take off his pants. He was now only in his dress shirt that covered just below his hips.

"Young Master has a busy program tomorrow. Perhaps he might want to sleep right away." The butler said lightly but in a serious tone, but the almost constant side smile that decorated his face gave his intentions away. Ciel's eyes glared a bit more in embarrassment and bit his lip hard to keep from making any other expression as he felt the butlers gloves on his skin while unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're annoying."

"Am I," the demon gave the Phantomhive an intense look that he could only guess that very few people have ever seen. Ciel felt his breath getting caught up in his throat at the dangerous look he was seeing. Ciel didn't even get a chance to see the butler taking out his night shirt and starting to slip it on to him. When no strangers were watching, Sebastian felt free to not hide his speed that was a little more than just good butler practice. He glanced down at the butler's gloved hands before looking away.

His heart was beating fast, his embarrassment was making his stomach hurt, but that didn't mean that he was going to stop what had been happening for the past year almost every time the night fell.

.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes, my Lord?" the butler said, placing his now unoccupied hands on the top of his Master's thighs.

Ciel shook his head and made a little scowl. He looked at the never aging man before him before pressing his lips against his. He closed his eyes tightly, afraid that he would face the almost constant look of mockery on his demon's face.

Without the nerve to do anything more, he just kept the pressure against their lips for a minute before breaking off. He counted to three in his head before he opened his eyes to face him.

His butler, having an unreadable expression brought a gloved hand to his master's eye patch and uncovered the eye that rarely saw any light of day anymore.

"As you wish, my Lord," he said, giving his young master a smirk before swiftly climbing up on the mattress, his legs straddling the younger man under him. Ciel had no choice but to let his body lie on the bed, looking up at the demon. He was glad for the night fall that made his blushed cheeks harder to see.

"Are you sure that Lau-"

"I put them on a different wing of the mansion" the butler said, leaning a bit forwards so his hair barely touched the Phantomhive's face. Ciel's eyes widened a bit and he bit his lip in frustration. Was the butler so certain of what would occur?

"What is it? Master?" The butler said in a low voice that only Ciel could hear, the mocking smirk making its way back to his face.

"You-" Ciel started going in a higher tone but his voice got muffled by the demon's lips. He made a tiny yelp by the sudden intrusion that he desired the most and his hands made a fist on the butler's spotless suit. As much as he wanted to seem like he could care less, he couldn't help but welcome the demon's sinful lips and pull him towards him needily.

He felt Sebastian's tongue making its way to his mouth and Ciel tried not to make any noise. Sebastian never gave up a chance to mock any signs of weakness his master showed to him. Instead he just responded with his tongue meeting his and trying to bring him even closer. The sensations made him feel like a part of him was waking up. As he felt his butler's gloved hands on his chest covered by only a thin piece of clothing, he couldn't help but sigh in pleasure. He opened his eyes half way to look at the demon, which looked back at him intently.

He wanted nothing more than to dive into the pleasure, the total sin of bliss. After all his soul already had an expiration date, so why should he try to sustain himself? But his mind couldn't help but wonder about what was going on behind his butler's unusually red eyes. What was he thinking? What was he feeling? Was every single thing he did for the sake of the contract that tied them together? Was his demon heart so different from his human one? Every time these thoughts would rush through the mind of the Phantomhive, they would rush away just as quickly the second the demons lips made their way back to his Masters skin.

The demon's lips got attached to his neck, making Ciel's eyes close tightly and his lips part slightly. He felt his whole body flushing with heat and his breath quickening.

"Do you want me to have a taste? My Lord." Sebastian said, his lips still brushing against his Masters skin. Ciel bit his lip hard at the words and his hand made its way into Sebastian's hair. The demon smirked and started assaulting the young master's neck, licking and biting and sucking mercilessly. Ciel couldn't help but whimper at the pleasant pain he was feeling and tilted his head back, allowing the feelings to overflow him.

The demon's gloved hands snaked down the younger boy's chest sensually till he could slip it under the night gown he was wearing. Ciel shivered at the touch even though his skin felt like it was on fire. His breathing was irregular as the glove's fabric caressed up to his chest again, now making full contact with his skin.

"Are you alright my Lord?" the demon said, stopping on his Master's nipple. He opened his eyes and glared at the man who was smirking at him.

"Shut up!" he yelled, his cheeks blushing even more. Sebastian tilted his head to the side a bit, his smirk growing bigger as he took hold of his nipple. Ciel's eyes widened and gasped a bit as Sebastian started to rub the sensitive skin there. He hated that he couldn't hide the look of pleasure from his face while the other man above him looked the same as always. He back arched slightly and he closed his eyes again, feeling a moan starting to form on the back of his throat. He forced it back, opening his eyes and pulling Sebastian back over to him, pressing their lips together. The demon responded and kissed him back deeply, their tongues meeting together and making Ciel moan out in pleasure.

Kissing Sebastian felt so…good. He couldn't describe it any other way. It felt like something he could just keep doing for hours. He didn't know what to make out of that fact.

When Sebastian broke off from the heated kiss Ciel couldn't stop himself from whimpering a bit when their lips lost contact. His cheeks flushed deeply as the butler grinned at the sound.

Sebastian moved from on top of Ciel and placed himself to his side. At the change of pace the younger man felt his heart skip a beat. He looked at the butler's smirking face and prevented himself from bringing a hand to his cheek. That would show more signs of weakness.

The demon looked at his Masters scarred eye before leaning to his neck. He kissed the mark he had formed seconds ago and his hand started caressing the skin of his chest and stomach. The young Phantomhive let his lips part and relax against the gentle touch of the demon. Sebastian watched his master's face as he kissed up to his ear and moved his hand a bit lower, smirking at the instant tensing up he felt from the boy. He felt the muscles of Ciel's stomach tighten a bit as his hand moved over it and pulled his face off completely to watch his expression as his hand moved even lower so he was touching his erection.

Ciel's eyes opened and he gasped quietly, his hands grabbing hold of the sheets gently and his body turning on the side. Sebastian's hand started caressing him a bit, moving so his chest was pressing against his Master's back. He wrapped his hand around him, starting to move it slowly. Ciel's breath got heavier instantly and he felt himself throb against his butler's moving hand.

"Sebastian," he breathed, blushing deeply. The butler smirked and started moving his hand faster, squeezing him in his hand gently. Ciel closed his eyes tightly and moaned, his mouth opening and his heart started to beat so fast it made him feel even more disoriented. He felt as if he couldn't even remember his name right now. All he could think, all he could feel, was that hand driving him mad and the man it belonged to.

Ciel tilted his head back against the other man's shoulder, his hand reaching back to Sebastian's thigh and gripping the fabric of his pants. He wanted that piece of clothing gone. He wanted to feel the skin underneath the demon's clothes, to see if it was as perfect as his face. Instead he just moaned and bit his lip hard, eyes rolling slightly back behind his closed eyelids.

"More Sebastian," he heard himself breathe out, moaning as the butler's hand didn't stop moving.

"Hm, you always say something I do not expect. As expected from the young Master," the demon said smirking, leaning and kissing his neck. Ciel didn't really know what he was asking for, or what he was ready for. After all he didn't know anything else other than what Sebastian had done to him. He just knew he wanted more.

Sebastian's hand travelled down the Phantomhive's back, leaning and kissing the back of his neck. Ciel tensed up as he felt the butler's hand tracing further down. He bit his lip, not knowing if he was supposed to expect pain or pleasure.

"The young Master must relax for this," the butler whispered hotly against his ear. Ciel turned his head slightly to look at his butler and swallowed hard when he saw his dark eyes. He listened to him as best as he could and turned forward again.

His eyes widened and he almost jumped up when he felt Sebastian's finger slip into him, gripping the sheets.

"Does my Lord want to stop?" the butler said, a hint of mockery in his voice that made Ciel's eyes narrow and glare. He forced his body to relax and shook his head stubbornly, lying back on his side properly. The demon grinned and watched closely as he slipped his finger inside more and moved it a bit.

Every time there was a hint of pain, Sebastian moved his other hand and kissed the crook of his neck, distracting him successfully. When he pushed another finger in his Master, Ciel gasped but did not object or show any kind of regret. Sebastian moved his hand and fingers, and pretty soon all the Master could feel was pleasure in every single place in his body.

It was as if the demon could understand exactly what Ciel wanted, fastening up and slowing down and squeezing him on just the right moments, making the boy moan out and whimper in pleasure.

Was it normal to feel this much pleasure? Would sex with any other person feel like this? Or was this one of the perks of doing it with a demon straight from the depths of hell?

As if the demon could read his thoughts, he leaned to his master's ear,

"As a butler of the Phantomhive family, it's only normal to be able to please young Master like this." He said, smirking and kissing his Master's ear. Ciel whimpered as he felt closer, gasping and moaning loudly.

"Sebastian," he moaned his demon's name, his whole body flushing. Even if he wanted to he wouldn't succeed in holding back his cries of pleasure now.

He buried his face on the mattress, gripping Sebastian's pants tighter as his body shook violently. He cried out loudly as he came hard against the butler's hand and the sheets. He gasped for breath, his breathing loud and hard.

Sebastian removed his hands and unstuck himself from his Master.

Ciel felt all the heat that was on his body now focus on his face, his face still buried on the mattress in embarrassment. Even though Sebastian had seen him naked countless of times, even though he had washed him from head to toe, after this he felt like he wanted to just cover himself up whole.

"Ah, look, young Master made such a mess again." The butler shook his head and motioned to a spot on the mattress. The Phantomhive glanced down on the stained spots on the sheets.

"Really now, Master is so much work," the demon said lightly. Ciel didn't look up, allowing his hair to cover his face. He stayed still as he felt Sebastian slip off the bed and gather his Master's unwashed clothes.

"Goodnight, my Lord," the loyal butler said, turning and blowing out a set of candles that were giving the room some extra light. He looked at the Phantomhive and made a small bow, turned swiftly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ciel felt his body start to shake violently and he gripped the sheets so hard he heard the fabric slightly tear up. He gritted his teeth painfully so he didn't make a single noise as tears started to stream down his face.

.

.

Work. So that's what this is…

.

.

.

* * *

O.O This is the first ever kind of fan form I've done for Kuroshitsuji and the first time I've written anything in a long while.

Even though I LOVE this pairing, I can't imagine them being together when Ciel is so young as he is in the manga and anime, so I aged him to the age of 17. I mean how old is Sebastian? He can't be more than 20something.

I tried to keep Sebastians and Ciels personalities as simular as I could to the manga and anime. I've read fan fictions and most of the time I find the personalities of the characters too altered and that ruins it for me so I hope I did a somewhat good job on that part atleast? ^_^''''

Oh! And I got inspired on Ciel's long hair from a pic I found on this youtube vid. When I saw it was like "OYES." hahaha

I hope you liked! I've never posted anything in this site before, I hope I did everything right XD

Btw I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I tried to edit and save a couple of times but it seems like it can't let me keep more than one line of space. What am I doing wrong? Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

The Earl kept his eyes closed as he slowly woke up from his night's sleep. He knew that as soon as he opened his eyes, his loyal butler would come inside the room, bringing in his morning tea and breakfast. So he decided to keep his eyes firmly shut. He wasn't sure how he would feel the moment he would face the merciless demon. More over, The Phantomhive didn't want to see the composed look on the butlers face, knowing it would only increase his anxiety he felt since last night.

He stayed like this for a while, reliving last night's events in his head. He felt his cheeks blush a bit at the memories of the butler pressing up against him, touching him. He sighed and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, young Master," he heard his butler's voice a second later. He looked over at the door and watched Sebastian walk in with a tray of tea and today's breakfast. He avoided looking at his face, delaying the feel of embarrassment and pain a few seconds longer. He sat up and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair.

"Are the annoying guests gone?" he muttered darkly, reaching and taking his cup of tea as Sebastian placed the tray on the nightstand. The butler titled his head to the side, looking at his young Master.

"No, I believe they are still getting ready. I served them breakfast a minute ago."

"Well call them a carriage, I don't feel like meeting them again today," the Earl said in an irritated tone, pushing his tray of food away and just keeping his tea.

"Is Young Master feeling alright?"

"Yes, go tend to the guests," he almost snapped. He held his tea cup unnoticeably tighter, still not looking at the butler who was looking at him. He was slightly confused by his master's attitude. It wasn't as though it didn't happen on more than one occasion, but there was usually a reason behind it.

"As you wish," he said, taking the untouched tray and leaving the room without another word. Ciel let out a breath and closed his eyes, leaning against his wooden head board.

His heart was beating so fast in his chest he thought it was going to burst. What was this feeling? He had never experienced anything like it, no, nothing even close to it. He felt disoriented and flustered practically all the time and he had absolutely no idea what to make out of it. Even if life had made him mature early, in this area he had stepped into, he was as clueless as a newborn child.

He got out of bed and glanced at the sheets, his eyes narrowing at the still stained spots. He shook his head and walked to the mirror, looking at his face. He stared back at his scarred eye for a moment, touching below it. It was the contract itself that tied him and Sebastian together.

The only thing that tied them together.

Ciel's brows frowned and he shook his head. What did he expect? He must erase those thoughts from his head at once. He searched for his eye patch and placed it back where it always was, his right eye losing the light once again.

"Sebastian." He said quietly.

"Yes, my Lord?" The butler was back into the room no more than a second later. Ciel looked at him silently for a minute before his face took its usual hardened expression again.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes."

"Good. Bring me my clothes." The Phantomhive said, sitting on the mattress and making a sigh of apparent boredom. Sebastian brought Ciel's clothes over to him at once, tilting his head as he held out his Master's pants.

"I think we need to make a new set of clothes young Master. You're getting a bit too tall for these." He said.

"Fine. Do that." He said through gritted teeth, and for some reason he felt anger pilling up inside him. He was acting normal. Too normal. He hated it. He could even go as far as to order him to simply just stop being this casual.

But taking the events, nothing had really changed last night. Not from Sebastian's point of view at least. More or less the same thing had happened last night as many other nights.

He got snapped out of his thoughts by Sebastian attempting to dress him. The young master tensed up and moved away.

"I'll do it myself." He said, snatching the pair of pants from Sebastian's hands and pulling it on himself. The butler raised his eyebrows slightly as he watched the Phantomhive take the picked out clothes and pull them on. Dress himself? That was something unusual.

"Young Master is acting strange…"

Ciel's eyes widened

"Shut up!" he yelled, his cheeks flushing deeply. He had almost completely forgotten to compose himself.

"I'm just still half asleep!" Ciel stuttered the first excuse he could come up with. Sebastian didn't know if he should watch amused or worried.

"Very well. Young Master's program today contains a meeting with the Phantomhive company manager. Then violin practice and a ball at noon." Sebastian announced today's program to the Earl as usual. Ciel sighed heavily.

"Cancel the company meeting. I don't feel like doing it." He said, taking his by now cold tea and finishing it up.

"But young Master hasn't met with the company in a while," Sebastian protested, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"I don't care, make someone else do it. The arrangements are the same are they not?" he said, crossing his arms on his chest. Sebastian sighed lightly and shook his head.

"As you wish my Lord. I'll inform them that the instructions are the same." He said, looking at his master. He sure was a lot of work.

"Do you wish to invite Elizabeth to the ball?" he questioned, taking his master's discarded nightgown and folding it.

"No. This is for work, I won't be able to focus." Ciel muttered, preventing from rolling his eye at the thought of Elizabeth. She had stopped trying to impress the young Phantomhive a couple of years ago, and by now their relationship was only formal even though the engagement was still on. The butler only nodded and left the room, allowing Ciel to finish getting ready on his own like he wished.

.

.

At noon, Ciel got into his carriage that was going to drive him and Sebastian to the ball he was supposed to go. The outing was not even close to an attempt at entertainment. He was supposed to search for illegal substances being handed out secretly between the nobles. It was a fairly easy and usual job the Phantomhive was appointed to do from time to time. Thirty minutes of social unavoidable mingling, five minutes at most for Sebastian to find the illegal substances if there were any.

Ciel sat down inside the carriage and rested his chin against his hand, looking at the window as he felt Sebastian sitting opposite him.

"Are you feeling better, young Master." Sebastian said, looking at him. He knocked the wood on the back of his head twice for the servant to start moving.

"Yes I'm fine," he said, still looking out the window. The butler smirked a bit.

"Have you practiced your ballroom dancing my Lord? Last time we practiced you were hopeless," he said, the carriage starting to move outside the mansion's gates. The younger man scowled and glared.

"There will be no dancing. You are going to find what we're looking for and we're leaving right away," he said with a final tone before looking back out the window.

"Fine fine. And I was hoping for some dancing tonight. Dancer's are really so graceful creatures. Like angels," he said, laughing quietly at the irony. Of course a human would compare dancers to angels.

Ciel didn't know why the demon was laughing.

"It seems we have arrived." Sebastian said once the carriage stopped moving. Sebastian got out of the carriage and extended a hand towards Ciel to help him down. Ciel looked at the gloved hand for a minute, forcing any images from the previous night away. He took the butler's hand as normally as he could and climbed down the carriage, letting go instantly. He still felt his cheeks flush a bit.

"Alright, lets get this over with," he muttered, sighing and starting to walk inside the estate the ball was held, Sebastian walking closely behind him.

.

.

When the Phantomhive entered the ballroom, many sets of eyes settled on him. He could hear the room going slightly quieter for a couple of seconds before the sounds and chatter of people proceeded. Lots of whispering mouths talked about him as he and his butler passed them. Such a beautiful boy turned into a young man, but from such a mysterious and cursed family most would say. Either way that left the young Phantomhive completely uninterested. He just wanted to go home and crawl to bed.

"Get this over with." He ordered, looking over at Sebastian. The butler made a small bow.

"Yes, my Lord," he said and disappeared off into the crowd. Ciel watched him go, biting his lip gently and groaning on the inside as the first people that dared to talk him started to approach him.

.

.

"That was another successful assignment. As expected from the young Master," Sebastian said as the young Earl walked into his bedroom. He shook his head and sat down on the mattress while Sebastian light up the nightstands candles.

"Don't be stupid," Ciel muttered and shook his head as he sat down on the mattress. In the end there was no sign of any illegal substances around at that gathering. That and all his intense thinking he'd been doing all day was like they were sucking his body dry of energy.

Sebastian approached him and started undoing the formal attire of his master. As if on cue Ciel felt his heart starting to beat faster. He bit his lip, forcing himself to black out any kinds of feelings as Sebastian continued his usual job of undressing him.

"I was just trying to make young Master feel better, he has been in a very peculiar mood all day," Sebastian said lightly, slipping out some ribbons that covered his neck. A smirk formed on the demon's face as he looked at the now visible hickeys on his master's neck that were still there from the night before. The young man did not notice.

"I said I'm fine," Ciel protested, instantly glaring.

"Yes yes," Sebastian said lightly, smiling and taking off another piece of clothing from his master. Ciel took a silent but deep breath and couldn't help but watch the butler's hands as he unbuttoned his dress shirt.

"What does the young Master wish to do now?" the demon said, once all pieces Ciel's formal attire were gone and his night gown was on. The boy instantly stopped breathing. He knew where this was going, the same way it was going every other night. He looked up at the demon's bright red eyes, wanting nothing more than to engulf himself in his sinful ways of pleasure once more. But instead, he swallowed hard, and after looking at the demon silently for a minute he said,

"I just want to sleep."

Sebastian's actions froze for only a quarter of a second. He raised his eyebrows and stood up straight, bowing slightly.

"Yes, my Lord," he said, turning and blowing out the candle flames before leaving and closing the door.

.

He stood with his back facing the young Master's bedroom door, turning his head to the side for a few seconds before walking off.

.

.

* * *

.

Ok so here's chapter two after readers request =D. I hope you liked it and I know...NO LEMONS. I have no idea how I managed to sustain myself from making Seb and Ciel have an all nighter XD. Either way I hope you liked!

I'm kinda worried about them staying in character, I think that I'm doing...okay-ish. Some people said that I might be overdoing it with Sebs cruelness (though personally I can't get enough of it haha) so I tried to make him a bit nicer. And I tried to focus on how confused Ciel feels with his new emotions. That's it =)

Oh and there's a hint where Sebastian laughs about dancers being simular to angels. Those who have watched the whole anime would understand, and Ciel not knowing why he's laughing means that the angel stuff (trying to keep it minimum spoilers for now) hasn't happened.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been exactly three days since Ciel first refused Sebastian. It wasn't an easy task. No, in fact it was probably one of the hardest things the young Earl had ever done. Every night, after Sebastian would put the nightgown on his young master, he would ask him what he wished to do. And each time, Ciel would take a shaky breath and say he wanted to go straight to bed. The butler never reacted to his young Master's unusual behavior.

He just continued with his work as usual.

But today was a very special day in the Phantomhive household. It wasn't just any other day. It was young Master's birthday. The once a young boy had practically turned into an adult of eight-teen years of age.

"Good Morning young Master." The butler announced as he entered into Ciel's bedroom, a grin on his face. He brought a tray of tea and a piece of chocolate cake, placing it on the nightstand. Ciel eyed the cake before looking at the butler, confused by his expression.

"What's the occasion?" Ciel frowned, taking his tea and drinking some. Sebastian tilted his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Has young Master really forgotten? It's his birthday today." The butler said, smiling still. Ciel blinked, shocked.

Has another year passed? Had he become an adult already?

The truth was, the Phantomhive never expected to reach this age. In his mind he always thought he had only a few years to live since he sold his soul to the demon standing before him. He never paid attention to how much time passed because it didn't matter to him. He wouldn't be there to see more years to come anyway, so why should he focus on such unimportant things?

Ciel turned his head and looked into a mirror on the wall. He never noticed before, but it seemed like now he could see some changes on him. His face wasn't as round as before, his facial features have fully formed out and despite Sebastian's mockery on his height when he was younger, now he reached Sebastian to the shoulder…He was a grown man now.

"…Is that so." The young Earl said before turning back to the butler. He laughed bitterly for a second.

"I guess I forgot," he said slightly shrugging his shoulders and taking a bite of the delicious chocolate cake. The butler let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Why does young Master not seem happy? Humans are known for celebrating after they succeed surviving another year," the butler commented. Ciel shook his head.

"Those things are for people with nothing else to do. I don't need to celebrate my birthday." He muttered, crossing his arms on his chest and leaning back on the bed.

"But young Master, the servants wanted to plan a small feast for you. Please do act thankful." The butler said, bowing slightly and resting his hand on his chest. Ciel glanced at him and bit his lip.

"Fine, I'll do my best to act happy," he scowled. Sebastian grinned at the young Earl's almost pouting face.

"Thank you Master," he said, going and taking out today's outfit for Ciel from the closet. He placed the fabrics gently on the bed.

"Does the Master wish to dress himself today also?" Sebastian asked, turning his head and looking at the younger man. Ciel swallowed hard. He debated for a minute. The absence of Sebastian's touch was driving him crazy so he excused himself by thinking that it was his birthday after all…

"No it's okay," he said, getting off the bed and standing up. Sebastian smirked and raised his eyebrows, taking the nightgown off his master.

"Did you get tired of dressing yourself like all other humans after a couple days, my Lord?" the demon said, and Ciel could see the mocking smile on his face. He really had no idea did he?

"Shut up." He glared, clenching his fists slightly. The butler just shook his head and kept his sinister smirk, pulling the clothes on him.

"Well then," the butler said, standing up straight once Ciel's entire outfit was on him.

"The servants have made you breakfast also. I made the tea so Bardroy's cooking won't be impossible to consume." Sebastian noted. Ciel only nodded.

"I want the breakfast served outside," he said, putting on his eye patch. Sebastian made a small bow.

"Yes, my Lord." He said, starting to walk towards the door.

"My Lord?" he asked, stopping suddenly and turning his head to his Master.

"What is it?" the young Phantomhive muttered.

"Happy birthday." He said, smiling and walking out of the room. Ciel's eyes widened and he bit his lip, his cheeks flushing deeply instantly. Even with something so simple, his heart seemed like it had started beating a thousand miles a minute. He took a shaky breath and leaned his face on his hand. Why did he have to say things that made him so uneasy?

.

.

.

"Good morning young Master! Happy birthday!" the servant's called out happily when young Master walked outside on the garden. They were all grinning widely next to a table that was set with breakfast and tea. Ciel, having years of practice, plastered a wide fake smile on his face.

"Thank you all. You didn't have to go to all this trouble…"

"What is young Master talking about? Of course his birthday is a time to celebrate!" Maylene said, shaking her head from side to side in protest. Ciel let out a small breath and kept his smiling face on, sitting down on the chair.

"For young Master's birthday, I think I really did my best!" Bardroy said, grinning and starting to serve the food. But the young Earl was too preoccupied to notice Bardroy's attempt at cooking his birthday breakfast. He noticed how the table was set perfectly to the smallest of details. Definitely a work that the servants couldn't have done by themselves. This was the work of Sebastian surely. He looked over at his butler and he looked back at him, tilting his head to the side a bit and smiling at his Master.

.

.

After a day of the servants trying to pamper Ciel more than usual and giving him small gifts they made themselves, Ciel departed to his room. As the day had progressed his mood was worsening, even though he wasn't showing it on the outside. He remembered why he hated his other birthdays also. They made him think. Think about things that he tried to avoid. Would he be there for his next birthday? Would he be long gone by next year, his soul devoured by the demon?

"I'm proud of young Master. He kept up appearances quite nicely to please the servants all day," Sebastian said, smiling and closing his Master's door once coming inside. Ciel frowned and clenched his fists.

"I'm not a kid. Stop saying you're proud of me," Ciel said in a frustrated tone.

"But why young Master? I was just speaking my mind," the Butler said smiling, while going to his Master's closet and taking out his nightgown.

"Stop smiling!"

The demon blinked and turned to face his Master who was looking at him with a hard expression. His smile disappeared from his face slowly.

"Come here." The Earl ordered again, his eyebrows frowning.

"Young Master?" The butler questioned, walking over to him, slightly puzzled. This wasn't something he could have predicted him saying.

Ciel looked up at the demon and bit his lip. He didn't care; he just wanted to feel him. If he seemed pathetic to Sebastian as a prize, then so be it. The absence of his touch was driving him mad. Like it was something vital for his survival, like food or water.

He leaned up and kissed the demon hard on his lips, taking hold of his suit jacket. He closed his eyes tightly, keeping the hard pressure for a minute, before pulling off and opening his eyes right away to look at Sebastian's face.

The demon looked back at Ciel, a sparkle in his red eyes. Ciel felt his breath getting caught up in his throat once looking at them.

Without saying anything more, he brought his lips back to his young Master's, kissing him deeply. Ciel gasped slightly against his lips, feeling a kind of high he wasn't sure if anyone else could ever feel. It must have been that he went without the other man's touch for so many days but he felt like the kisses were a hundred times more intense, even more intoxicating than they were before. He gripped Sebastian's suit tighter, bringing him closer, and his cheeks flushed deeply when he felt Sebastian's arms wrapping around him.

After a couple of minutes, Ciel broke off, gasping for breath silently. He looked at the demon, his eyes heavy.

"It's my birthday," he said, his cheeks flushed deeply, the embarrassment almost making him stutter and shake all over. A sinister smirk formed on the demon's face and he made a small nod.

"Is young Master bothered that I didn't give him a birthday present?" he asked in a gentle but mocking tone, while backing Ciel to the bed. Ciel yelped a bit when he was forced to sit down on the mattress when the back of his knees hit the bed. He glared up at the other man.

Before the Phantomhive had a chance to protest, Sebastian had pinned him down on the bed and was kissing him again. His tongue snaked into his mouth and kissed him hungrily. Ciel held back a moan and wrapped his arms around him tightly, pulling him closer. He didn't want to let go. Even if Sebastian was just obeying his silent orders, he couldn't resist the man above him tonight.

"If Master wishes me to, I can give him a birthday present," the butler said in a low but clear voice once their lips lost contact again. Ciel's cheeks flushed madly and he felt himself getting aroused at his words. He only looked at the demon, unable to form words. The other man smirked and pressed their lips together again, parting his young Master's lips with his tongue. He felt Sebastian's hands undoing his Master's shirt buttons skillfully while still kissing him deeply. Ciel felt his breath getting heavier as he was being undressed.

Sebastian broke once more and looked down on his young Master, smirking at the face of pleasure he was already making. He leaned on his neck, kissing, licking and sucking till he was marked by him again. Ciel's lips parted and tilted his neck, wanting to feel the demon's touch on him already. He was feeling his butler's gloved hand caressing his lower stomach gently, enough to drive him mad.

"Sebastian," he whispered under his breath, biting his lip and holding back a whimper. Sebastian broke off his neck and looked at Ciel, smirking cheekily.

"Mm? Young Master is very eager today, is it because I hadn't been touching him in the last couple of days, young Master?" the demon asked, and as Ciel looked at his slightly mocking smirk, he knew he was having fun from making him feel uncomfortable with his questions. His eyes narrowed and he glared.

"Don't. Speak." The young Earl ordered, the embarrassment of being asked that question like a slap across the face. Of course he was eager; he was barely able to act normal without Sebastian.

The demon tilted his head and obeyed, leaning and kissing the front of his Master's neck. He didn't know why he was acting so strange, but maybe that's just because it was his birthday. Maybe that's how some people reacted on their birthday. He surely wouldn't know. Having infinite time on his hands made it a bit fruitless to celebrate every year. Also it wouldn't have been the first time he didn't understand the behavior of humans.

Without saying a word, Sebastian's hand slipped inside his young Master's trousers. Ciel gasped quietly, tensing as he felt the demon's gloved hand on him again. He bit his lip hard so he wouldn't whimper, his breathing irregular by now. The friction felt so good.

Sebastian watched him, wanting to ask him how it felt, to tease him more with his wicked words. But he was ordered not to.

Ciel was shaking as he tried to not move against the other man's hand, all his senses focusing on the gloved hand that started to move and rub him slowly. Sebastian watched Ciel's responses to his touch carefully, before starting to kiss down his young Master's chest. Ciel's eyes opened and he blinked rapidly, raising his head and watching his demon kissing slowly but surely more and more far down. The demon looked up at his Master and gave him a sinister smirk, amused that Ciel seemed to not know where this was going. His hand kept moving very slowly on him. The young Earl was starting to get even more eager, this touch being far from enough for him.

"Sebastian…" he said in a breath, looking at his butler intently. The demon tilted his head to the side and stopped his kisses for a second, as if telling his young Master to be patient. Ciel held back a whimper and rested his head back down.

When Sebastian's kisses reached the hem of his trousers, he glanced up smirking before dragging them down slowly with his free hand. Ciel blushed and his eyes widened as he was exposed and so close to Sebastian.

Sebastian let go of Ciel and moved so he was no longer on the bed and was on his knees on the floor, earning a whine of protest from his Master that couldn't help himself. The butler made a small quiet laugh at the sound, and Ciel blushed deeply. His smirk didn't leave his face as he placed his hands on his Master's sides and dragged him down slightly so his legs were hanging off the bed from the knees down. He took Ciel in his hand again, moving his hand up and down, and Ciel sat up, panting quietly and looking down on his demon that was on his knees in front of him.

Sebastian reached up and slipped Ciel's eye patch off, smirking as brought his face closer to his moving hand while looking at his Master's face intently.

"What are you do-Sebastian!" The young Phantomhive gasped loudly and his eyes widened as he felt Sebastian's mouth on him. He looked shocked at the demon, who was looking up at him as his lips moved over his erection and lowered down slightly, his tip entering his mouth. Ciel hunched forward slightly at the feeling, gasping and gripping the sheets by his legs tightly. His heart was beating madly in his chest, never having experienced this kind of thing before. Being as clueless in that area as he was, he didn't know that was something that could even happen.

He watched trembling as the butler's hand was still moving while his mouth lowered a little more. His eyes closed and he moaned quietly as he felt the demon's sinful tongue on him, trying to not let his body back down on the mattress again. He wanted to watch every move the demon made.

When his eyes reopened, his cheeks blushed deeply as Sebastian was looking at him intently the whole time, almost unblinking as he started to move his mouth, mimicking his moving hand. He bit his lip hard and suppressed his cries of pleasure, trying to keep his eyes from rolling on the back of his head as he looked at the demon. His mouth and tongue felt a thousand times better than his hand. He moaned loudly and tilted his head back as he felt Sebastian start to suck on him, feeling close instantly. The demon knew exactly how to please his young Master again without fail.

He brought a hand to his mouth to stop himself from crying out as Sebastian lowered his mouth as far as it could go, his body starting to tremble distinctly.

"Sebastian!" he cried out loudly, his back hunching forward. He gripped Sebastian's shoulder over his suit, his nails clutching at the fabric and he gasped audibly as he came. Sebastian removed his mouth slowly, looking at his young Master and licking his lips. Ciel watched, his eyes barely open, his breathing heavy.

"I hope you enjoyed my present young Master," the butler said with a playful smirk, starting to undress Ciel properly this time. Ciel felt completely worn out, barely noticing his butler removing all his clothes and slipping his nightgown on him. He allowed him move him under the covers, covering him up gently.

"Goodnight, my Lord," the demon said, smiling down at his young Master and blowing out all the candles. He left silently, the door making a barely audible creak as it opened and closed gently. The Phantomhive, finally catching his breath, looked at the dark ceiling.

.

.

.

He felt like he was further down the rabbit hole than ever before.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

There we go! I hope you liked Sebastian's present, as well as the whole chapter. Please tell me if you think the story has become boring and stuff. Let me clarify that this story was never meant to be with any action or adventure in it (at least I'm not planning much that would make it more action-y so far, I don't know if I'll change my mind, I might because I'm just weird like that XD) it's only a story focusing on Ciel's emotions and how they change, and how the two men's relationship progresses as the days and months go by…pretty much. Either way I hope Sebastian wasn't too cruel or too nice this time XD. It's hard to find the right formula lmao

Thank you all so much for your favs, reviews, subscribes etc. You guys are awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

This starts with a flashback from two years before, it stops when the italic letters stop. Enjoy!

* * *

.

**-****FLASHBACK-**

_It was a week after Ciel's sixteenth birthday. He had been thinking about his priorities. What did he want to do before he died? How much longer did he have to live so he could do all the things he wanted to? _

"_The meeting went quite well sir, I think you'll be satisfied with this years profit." His butler informed him, pouring him tea in the living room. Ciel sat back on his luxurious seat, barely listening._

_If he didn't make it happen himself, would he experience a first kiss? A first crush? Love at all?_

_Things like that were very important to people. He wasn't sure if he was like the rest of the people, if he actually wanted any of these things. After all, his sole existence was there to avenge his parent's death. But he did know his curiosity was eating at him, and the unspecified time limit made him more and more anxious._

"_Miss Elizabeth sends her gratitude for the gift you sent her in response to hers. Of course it was sent-"_

"_Kiss me Sebastian." Ciel commanded his butler suddenly. The demon raised his eyebrows and turned to his Master, puzzled._

_  
"My Lord?"_

"_I-I want to know what it feels like…" Ciel muttered, blushing and biting his lip. There was only silence for a few moments._

"_I'm not sure if this is a good idea my Lord," Sebastian said with an eyebrow raised, slightly amused. The words from his master were something he definitely didn't expect, once again surprising him like Ciel always had the tendency to do. _

_Ciel blushed deeply and suddenly he realized what he was saying. He was asking a demon, a man, and his butler to give him a kiss. Out of nowhere and without warning. What was he thinking? _

"_You're right…" he said, his eyes slightly wide as he took his tea cup and held it tightly._

"_I don't know what I was thinking…" he murmured to himself, still beat red as he took a sip._

_  
"I might do young Master." The butler said, turning and smiling a bit at him. Ciel looked at him, raising his eyebrows expectantly. _

"_You don't know if you'll ever get to have a first kiss before I take your soul," the demon said simply, his evil eyes sparkling at the word. Ciel swallowed hard and nodded a bit._

_  
"You're probably right Sebastian." He admitted, letting out a breath. He shook his head slightly and leaned his chin on his hand, closing his eyes. It must have been his adolescence that acted before without letting him think it over. It mustn't have been anything important._

_._

_._

_._

_Sebastian gave a bath to Ciel before bed before dressing him in his nightgown. Ciel entered his bedroom and got under the covers of his comfortable bed, his mind far away._

"_Young Master?" _

"_Mm?" Ciel murmured, blinking as he went down to earth._

_Suddenly, he felt something on his lips. It took him a couple of moments to realize; Sebastian's lips were pressed against his own, gently but surely. Ciel's eyes opened widely and he pulled back instantly, covering his mouth and looking at his butler, who was looking at him, a small smile on his face._

"_What did you just do?!"_

_  
"Just following your orders sir." The butler replied calmly and simply. Ciel blinked rapidly, his face burning so much he thought it was on fire._

"_I took it back!" the young Earl exclaimed loudly, his hand still covering his lips. Sebastian stood up straight and straightened his suit, laughing under his breath quietly. _

"_My mistake sir." The demon said, starting to blow out the candles around the room. Ciel watched him, unblinking, his thoughts going ballistic in his mind. Sebastian held a candle stick with the only remaining lighted candles._

_  
"May I ask a question Master?" he said, a smirk creeping on his face. The Phantomhive only blinked._

"_Why didn't you just request from Miss Elizabeth to kiss you?" The demon asked, practically grinning wickedly._

"_Goodnight my Lord." He said lightly and made a small bow before departing the room, utterly satisfied with his last words as he left the young Earl frozen on the bed._

_It took four months for the sixteen year old Phantomhive to dare to ask Sebastian to kiss him again._

_._

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Young Master."

Ciel's eyes opened from his slumber, sitting up straight. He had fallen asleep in his office, last night's sleep being far from enough for him. It took him a second to realize that he had been dreaming of memories from two years ago. Even in his dreams, the demon was haunting him.

"You shouldn't be sleeping in a place like this young Master," the butler said, shaking his head a bit and smiling slightly.

"What do you want?" the young Phantomhive muttered, clearing his throat as he woke up properly. He rubbed his eye and looked at the demon.

"Lau is here I'm afraid. He is here to discuss business with young Master again," the butler replied, walking over to Ciel. He blinked as Sebastian approached him, holding back a squeak as he leaned over to him.

"What's wrong young Master?" he said as he redid properly a ribbon on his outfit. Ciel blushed deeply and scowled to himself for getting tense so easily.

"Nothing…" he said, looking at his butler's hands as he gracefully made a bowknot before standing up straight. Sebastian just smirked slightly in response.

"I guess it can't be avoided," Ciel sighed, standing up from his seat and starting to walk out to meet Lau in the sitting room.

.

.

.

"Earl, how pleasant to see you again," Lau said as soon as he noticed Ciel walking inside the room, smiling widely. Ran-Mao was by his side as always.

"Lau. What brings you here again?" Ciel said as he sat down on one of the armchairs. Lau mimicked his action.

"Ahh not much young Earl, just here to talk a little. Happy birthday by the way, I just heard from the servants that your birthday was yesterday. You'll have to excuse me, I didn't bring a present." Lau said happily, Ran-Mao sitting on his lap. Ciel sighed a bit, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Thank you," he muttered as Sebastian entered the living room, holding a tray with tea.

"Ah how great Sebastian is here!" Lau grinned and Ciel arched an eyebrow at Lau's unusual over the top cheerfulness. Sebastian glanced at him and served them both tea.

"Which brings the topic that brought my visit," Lau said, his grin subsiding to a smile. Ciel frowned a bit.

"What?"

"I'll get to the point. I can see that my visit is not the highlight of your day. Especially, when I came to visit you the other night?" Lau said, wrapping his arms around Ran-Mao's waist and tilting his head. Ciel blinked a bit, starting to feel uneasy.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to sound composed. Lau grinned again.

"I couldn't sleep that night, so I took a walk around the glorious Phantomhive mansion," he said, raising his eyebrows slightly. Ciel's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be.

"Are you saying…?"

"Yes." Lau said simply, grinning at the young Earl. Ciel's eyes widened and his face flushed red. Lau had heard him with Sebastian that night?

"H-how much did you hear?!" Ciel almost shrieked, his heart beating madly. Sebastian was standing by his side, not reacting to the information.

"Hear what?" Lau asked, tilting his head and leaning his chin on his hands. Ciel blinked, his mouth opening in surprise. Oh no, he had been fooled by Lau once again, getting information from him when Lau in fact didn't know anything himself.

"Ah, it seems young Master got tricked again." Sebastian said simply, making a small sigh and shaking his head at the mischievous smartness of the Chinese noble.

"What?!"

"So what was I supposed to hear, young Earl?" Lau questioned, raising his eyebrows, the grin not leaving his face for a second. Ciel was dumbfounded, unable to form words. He knew that from his reaction, Lau had a pretty good idea of what he was supposed to have heard.

Someone had learned that he was held by another man, by his butler.

"I wouldn't worry, Young Master," Sebastian broke the silence, as if replying to his Master's thoughts. Ciel blinked and turned to face him, ready to start yelling. How could he possibly not worry with something like this? If information like that came to the outside world…he didn't even want to begin to think what would happen.

"Mr. Lau is a smart man," Sebastian said, turning and looking at the nobleman. Lau looked back at him and stared at the malicious eyes of the demon. He leaned back in his seat, Ran-Mao wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a shielding way. His arms wrapped around Ran-Mao's waist again.

"That's right," Lau agreed, sighing and smiling.

"I know that I would not live for long if I didn't keep my mouth shut, isn't that right." He asked rhetorically. Sebastian only smiled.

"Mr. Lau is very understanding." He said. Ciel watched the two men, still shocked and speechless.

"Well I must go," Lau said, Ran-Mao getting off him before he stood up. Ran-Mao stood close to him right away, looking at Sebastian as if ready to fight at any given moment.

"It was nice seeing you again, young Earl. Talk soon!" he said, waving a bit and walking off with his bodyguard. Ciel and Sebastian watched them go, Ciel hands gripping the armchair tightly as he trembled.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, Sebastian watching Ciel trembling still.

"Young Master, please calm down."

"How can I calm down?!" Ciel finally snapped, standing up and looking at his butler. He glared, his hands into tight fists.

"Someone heard!"

"He's is not going to say anything." Sebastian replied calmly.

"You don't know that!" Ciel growled, storming off into his office. Sebastian let out a small breath and followed him.

"But I do young Master," Sebastian protested, and Ciel turned to face him. He looked at him with a hard expression, his posture tensed up and his fists clenched.

"It would be a shame for the butler of the Phantomhive family if he couldn't hide a simple thing like this," Sebastian said lightly.

Ciel took a shaky breath and shook his head, going back and sitting on his desk. He rested his elbows on the wooden surface, leaning his face on his palm in desperation. He knew that Sebastian was probably right; his words were doubtless. But he still felt like he wanted the whole world to swallow him whole. Even if only Lau found out, it still was too much. The embarrassment of someone knowing that the last living person that held the Phantomhive name was letting himself being held behind closed doors by another man was immense.

"You simply don't understand," he sighed after a minute of silence, shaking his head again and rubbing his forehead. Sebastian watched him. Indeed things like that didn't seem like things someone should care about, at least to him.

"I can guarantee you that you don't have to worry about anybody else finding out." Sebastian said reassuringly. Ciel sighed in defeat.

"Good. Don't let anybody else find out. It's an order." Ciel muttered.

"Yes, my Lord." The butler said, making a small bow.

Ciel couldn't get his body to relax. He was so tense that his stomach felt sick. He made up possible scenarios in his head containing Lau telling the noble society of Ciel's shameful acts. They all ended up with him dying of shame, or leaving the country, or being publicly stoned to death.

Sebastian sighed in defeat when he saw that his words did nothing to make his young Master relax, and he came closer, walking around his desk and standing next to his chair.

Suddenly Ciel felt his face gently being turned to the side and lips pressing against his own. His eyes widened slightly, bewildered by the butler's sudden actions. He felt him gradually starting to kiss him deeper, and once getting over the shock his eyes slipped shut and kissed him back. He expected the demon to pull off after a couple of seconds, but he just kept kissing him, making him flustered and unfocused.

"Sebastia-" the young Earl breathed, pulling back an inch to suck in a breath, but before he could finish his words he was interrupted by the demon's lips colliding against his own again. His tongue snaked into his mouth and moved against his, Ciel not resisting one bit. His arms hesitantly rose up and wrapped around his butler's neck, allowing himself to give in to the kiss completely. The gloved hand that was still resting on his cheek from when he turned his face felt so good against his skin. The passionate kiss made him warm all over, his heart beating fast as he made a small sigh of pleasure. They've never kissed for such a long time before. The demon's lips were like a drug that slowly spread throughout his system, leaving nothing behind but a feel of contentment. Nothing else mattered at the time but his burning kiss.

When after a few minutes Sebastian pulled back, Ciel felt himself leaning slightly forward subconsciously towards his butler's lips. His eyes opened half way through, his breathing heavy.

"Are you feeling better young Master?" Sebastian asked in a low and clear tone, looking at his Master and smirking a bit. It took a couple of seconds for Ciel to remember for what reason he was not feeling better before. He blinked slightly and pulled back.

"Please." He scoffed. He sat up straight in his chair again, scowling. He cleared his throat, his cheeks still rosy from the kiss, his lips tingling. The butler brought a hand to his mouth to hide a small laugh.

"I'll bring you your tea sir," he said, smiling and starting to walk off. Ciel bit his lip hard.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord?" Sebastian turned and looked at his Master, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"I don't want tea. I want to go to my room…" Ciel muttered, looking away and blushing even more.

Sebastian smirked.

.

.

"As you wish, my Lord."

.

.

* * *

.

Fufufufu don't I just love to tease you all .

Firstly, I want to devote the chappie to Shelby for being awesome!

Secondly, I want to thank all the awesome reviewers who gave me ideas for this and future chapters! And lastly, anyone new that has commented and faved the story!

Tell me what you thought of the kissing scene please! I wanted it to be all smexy without anything…well sex-y happening hahaha. But I lost my inspiration half way through . So tell me what aftertaste it left for you!

Small note on the flash back, notice how Ciel doesn't linger on the fact that Sebastian bathed him and such. I wanted to show that it was still all normal to him and that he hadn't started really feeling anything.

TEASER FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Ciel gets sick. (awww ;D)

EDIT: THIS IS NOT M-PREG lmfao I got a couple of reviews asking if it is so maybe the teaser gave the wrong impression XD. This is not m-preg, besides the fact that there is a demon in the story and other supernatural beings that can't be avoided I try to keep it as realistic as I can. So yeah no m-preg, I would have said so =D

Also I feel bad for not answering any questions, so please if you want something answered right away about the chapter use an ff account if you have one? If you don't have an account that's fine but I have no way of answering if you ask questions =S. That ofcourse doesn't mean that I don't love people that don't even have an account review it, I love it and thank you! =D

Yet another edit lmao: I FOUND THE PIC WITH OLDER CIEL AND LONG HAIR! WOO! To see it, go to my profile, and I have a direct link to the piccie. You won't be sorry ;D


	5. Chapter 5

I think people got really scared of the story...so let me clear that up it's NOT a death fic. I would have said so in a warning or something. Thank you =)

* * *

.

.

As soon as the bedroom door was closed, Ciel had his lips pressed against his butler's again. Sebastian kissed him back instantly, wrapping his arms around him and edging him towards his bed. Ciel felt the back of his legs hit the mattress and he sat down, pulling Sebastian down and kissing him again.

"Young Master is impatient," Sebastian commented, pulling away his face. Ciel went to whine but held himself. He watched Sebastian walk over to the window and slide the curtains shut.

"Is it because it's the middle of the day?" he questioned, turning and looking at his Master intently. Ciel blushed and turned his face away.

"Shut up," he muttered, biting his lip. It was true though; the fact that it was the middle of the day made him more excited, and Sebastian's burning kiss before in his office left him craving. Sebastian smirked and walked back over to him, moving a hand and raising Ciel's chin so he was facing him. The younger man's eyes widened only slightly, looking at his demon eyes. He swallowed hard and leaned forward, gripping Sebastian's suit and pulling him so he was lying on top of him on the mattress. He didn't know how he could stand himself being this forward without dying of embarrassment. But he just knew that he wanted more of him, all of him.

Sebastian looked down at him and smirked his enchanting smirk, his bangs caressing the sides of the young Earl's face. He was holding himself up by his hands, but his lower half was pressing against his Masters. It drove Ciel crazy.

"Sebastian…" he breathed quietly, wanting nothing more than to caress the demon's face. His breathing was getting heavier, even though they hadn't started anything yet. The taller man watched his young Master intently, leaning forward and kissing him deeply. Ciel closed his eyes and made a content sound, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He couldn't help but move his legs slightly against the other man's, causing friction that made him whimper in pleasure.

"Young Master…"

Suddenly he heard the door starting to creak open and his eye snapped open, jumping up and looking at the door. He watched panting as Maylene entered the room.

"Oh! Young Master I am so sorry! I didn't know you were here! I thought you were still in the living room with Mr. Lau! I'm so sorry!" Maylene exclaimed once realizing he was there, instantly blushing red and turning away.

"I really didn't mean to intrude!" She kept saying desperately.

"It's okay Maylene," Ciel sighed, his heart beating madly. He looked around the room. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.

.

.

.

.

Ciel walked the London streets, his loyal butler following behind him. He had been carrying the sixth box of things his Master decided to buy from various shops, but he had noticed that the younger man was being less talkative than usual.

"You are being quiet, Young Master," he noted. Ciel shook his head.

"I'm just a little tired." Ciel replied, walking with his decorative cane. Sebastian glanced down and saw that he was putting more weight on it than usual as he walked with his head held up high.

"Should we go back?" he asked. Ciel shook his head and sighed.

"No, we have to check the Phantomhive shops also." He muttered, bringing a hand and rubbing his forehead for a second. Sebastian arched an eyebrow unnoticeably.

"As you wish."

.

.

By the time they were done it was nightfall and all the shops were closed. Ciel had trouble staying awake on the ride home. When the carriage stopped in front of the mansion, Sebastian climbed down first to help Ciel down. He extended a hand towards him and Ciel tiredly took it and started climbing down. On the last step he lost his balance and yelped, Sebastian holding him up.

"Young Master…" Sebastian started, his eyebrows frowned.

"I said I'm just tired didn't I?" Ciel said in an irritated tone and pulled off him, straightening up, his cheeks flushed. He started walking towards the mansion again, Sebastian watching him for a second before following.

.

.

.

.

"Young Master are you ok?!" Maylene asked loudly, rushing to Ciel's side as he started coughing loudly suddenly. It was a week after Ciel started feeling more tired than usual, and he was just about to sit down on the dining room table to eat. But the Phantomhive could not answer the servant's question.

He sucked in a breath quickly as he continued to cough more, his head starting to hurt. His eyes started to fill with tears from the intensity of his coughing fit, not getting a chance to breathe. His fist collided with the wall, trying to keep himself up. He desperately tried to swallow back his coughing, sighing and wheezing in relief as he got a chance to breathe again. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily and resting his forehead against the wall.

"Young Master please answer me!" Maylene asked worriedly, practically shaking. Ciel took a deep breath before straightening up and removing his fist from the wall.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, I'm fine," he said croakily, his throat scratched up and sore. He started to walk towards the dining table, but suddenly he felt all his energy leaving him and a wave of dizziness hit him like a powerful wave.

"Young Master!" Maylene screamed, trying to catch him as he lost his balance and collapsed. But Sebastian was there in an instant, catching the unconscious man before he had the chance to fall. He stood up, holding the young Earl so he was lying in his arms. Maylene watched, shaking and tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I-is young Master ok?!" she wailed.

"Of course he is. He has been working really hard that's all." Sebastian replied calmly, and to Maylene's shock, he smiled warmly.

"I don't think he'll be able to eat right now, can you clean up the table please?" he asked. She blinked, nodding her head quickly, not knowing what to do.

"Y-yes!" She stuttered, and Sebastian nodded, smiling and turning around with his Master still limp in his arms, walking off towards his bedroom.

.

.

.

_Ciel ran around desperately inside the mansion, screaming._

"_MOTHER! FATHER!" he screamed loudly as he passed burning rooms, tears spilling down his face. He heard no answer. Only the sound of fire, destroying everything in her path. But he couldn't give up. He had to keep searching. He opened door after door, not caring if the fire almost engulfed him whole every time, screaming at the top of his lungs for someone to hear him. _

_On the last remaining door that was left unopened, Ciel ran panting, wiping his wet with tears cheeks. He took a shaky breath, opening the door. It was swallowed in flames, the colors bright and painful to look at. But he had to look inside, he had no choice._

_He covered his face and walked in, his body not getting burned but feeling every flame. He gasped as he saw a black shadow of a man, standing tall and still, as if the flame did nothing to him. Entranced, Ciel kept watching as the man came closer and leaned down to him. He felt a hand on his cheek, and it was warm, but a kind of warmth that was nothing but painful. He tried to make out the face, and his face softened once he could make out Sebastian's features. The disastrous flames started to fade, and pretty soon everything was silent, the only remaining thing Sebastian and him. Sebastian kissed his forehead gently, caressing Ciel's cheek. If only it could stay there forever…_

_._

_._

Ciel's eyes fluttered open, his vision slightly blurry.

"Sebastian…" he mumbled, his voice barely audible. Sebastian was sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, hovering above him.

"You have been sleeping for the whole day, how are you feeling my Lord?" he asked softly.

"Great…" he muttered followed by a small coughing fit. Thankfully it subsided quickly and Ciel took a deep breath.

Sebastian watched him and took his glove off. Ciel blinked slowly, unfocused. He felt the butler's hand pressing on his forehead first, then his cheeks. In contrast to his warm skin, Sebastian's hand felt cool and lovely.

"You have a very high fever my Lord. I'm afraid you'll have to take a cold bath." Sebastian said, pulling his glove back on. Ciel shook his head, closing his eyes.

"I don't want to," he mumbled. Sebastian shook his head.

"You are very ill my Lord," he protested. Ciel looked at him, sighing.

"But I'm already cold Sebastian."

"It won't last longer than five minutes I promise you," Sebastian said, tilting his head a bit and smiling. Ciel looked at Sebastian's face, not really sure if was asleep or awake.

"Fine," he said, trying to sit up but failing. He groaned a bit and sighed, knowing that he was proving the butler right more.

"May I?" Sebastian asked, extending his arms. Ciel blushed and nodded slightly. Sebastian leaned forward and pulled Ciel up gently, pulling him in his arms. The younger man couldn't help but relax instantly against his butler's chest, inhaling a bit. Sebastian smirked slightly and stood up slowly, carrying Ciel towards the bathroom.

The bathtub was already filled, and Ciel shivered at the thought of the cold water. He whined a bit and Sebastian smiled again at this side of his Master's personality he rarely saw.

"Only five minutes my Lord," he reassured. Ciel sighed and nodded.

Sebastian started to kneel down and place Ciel inside the bath, who yelped as the cold water hit him. He shuddered and gritted his teeth, whimpering. Sebastian sighed and stood up once Ciel was in, taking his suit jacket off so it wouldn't get wet and placing it on a chair. He knelt down next to the bath, looking at Ciel's whimpering face for a second.

"T-t-take me out Sebastian," Ciel stuttered, pulling his knees up to his chest and rubbing his arms in a failed attempt at warming himself up.

"I am very sorry young Master," Sebastian said apologetically, and Ciel could swear he could hear it in his voice. He glanced at his butler, deciding to try to hold on a little longer.

Ciel was only in his dress shirt when he was in the bathtub so Sebastian pulled the dripping wet fabric off him, putting it aside. Ciel shivered more. The demon started washing his young Master, pulling more cold water over his face to cool him down. Ciel was far from impressed.

"I hope you don't like torturing me like this Sebastian," Ciel said, forcing himself to stop stuttering. Sebastian shook his head and couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"Not like this young Master," he said and Ciel turned to look at him again, seeing the cheeky smirk on his face. He shook his head, scowling a bit.

"I'm cold enough now," the young Phantomhive said once he felt his body adjust to the cold. Sebastian stood up and brought a large towel over in a split second.

"Can you stand up on your own?" he asked, holding the towel open. Ciel nodded and held the sides of the bathtub tightly as he stood up with effort, shuddering and stepping into the towel. Sebastian wrapped it around him, his arms wrapping around his Master's trembling body to make him warmer. Ciel looked up at him and bit his lip, leaning up and kissing his cheek. Sebastian blinked, raising his eyebrows.

"Thank you…" Ciel muttered softly, leaving his butler shocked. He didn't seem to notice about what he just did and said and how unusual and out of character it was for him. The fever must have had him under its influence still.

"…You're welcome Young Master," Sebastian said, the phrase being the first time it ever left his mouth. He never had to say it before because his Young Master simply never thanked him for anything. He chuckled quietly under his breath, starting to dry his Master with the towel. Ciel watched him, starting to feel tired and his eyes falling half closed.

He got woken up by his coughing fit hitting him again, making him double over and bring a hand to his mouth. Sebastian pulled the towel over him quickly and held him so he wouldn't fall. Ciel wheezed a bit, turning and leaning on his butler, exhausted. It made the demon think about how weak humans actually were. From incurable diseases to the smallest of colds, humans were so easy to shatter and break. He sighed and lifted him up gently, carrying him to the bedroom and lying him down on the mattress. Ciel laid, unmoving and unresisting as Sebastian pulled a nightgown on him, covering him up with the thick blankets.

"Please rest young Master," the butler said, standing up and making a small bow. Ciel opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"What's wrong with me?" Ciel asked, wheezing quietly. Sebastian looked down at him.

"Nothing for you to worry about my Lord," he said back, smiling a bit. Ciel sighed and bit his lip.

"Can you stay with me?" he said, so quietly that a human wouldn't be able to hear him. But Sebastian could.

"Yes, my Lord," he said, sitting at the edge of the mattress again. He pulled the covers over Ciel more, making sure only his head was sticking out. Ciel looked up, his cheeks rosy from the fever.

"Can you…lie down?" he asked shyly. Sebastian fought the urge to comment on his neediness, but he knew that was taking it too far with him being so ill. So instead he stayed silent and moved over to the other side of the bed, lying down and scooting over to his Master. Ciel turned to face him, biting his lip before tiredly maneuvering over so he could rest his head against his butler's chest. He felt himself relaxing instantly, only the coughing that shook up his whole body making it longer for him to fall asleep.

Sebastian heard the Phantomhive's breath getting deeper and he looked down, seeing a few small droplets of blood on his dress shirt from where Ciel's mouth was resting. He sighed, thinking he had to wash it later. He wrapped his arms around the weak boy and ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair, staying with him like he was ordered to.

.

.

.

A few days later, Ciel was not even able to get out of bed on his own. His coughing fits worsened and got more frequent; his energy fading almost as soon as he opened is eyes. The servants kept insisting that they should call a doctor, but the demon always said that the young Earl had just worked himself out. They had no choice but to listen.

Sebastian made a bowl of soup in the kitchen, refusing to let Bard do it. The soup was to make the Phantomhive feel better after all, not worse. He made sure it was made of things that the young Earl would not refuse eating after taking the first mouthful. He took a small spoon and tasted it, and once satisfied with the result, he poured a bowl of the steaming hot soup and placed it on a tray. He pulled his suit jacket back on, that was rested on a chair incase it got stained with food, and started to walk towards his Master's bedroom.

The servants could have been in another room or even floor, but Sebastian could make out their loud whispers and conversations.

"I'm really worried for young Master," he heard Finny whine.

"Me too, I really think we should call a doctor," Bard agreed.

"We can't do that on our own! Sebastian said so…I-I'm sure if Sebastian says so it's alright!" Maylene protested.

"But look at young Master! He hasn't gotten better, he's gotten worse! I'm starting to doubt Sebastian's opinion-" Bard started.

"What a thing to say!" Maylene instantly interrupted. Sebastian ignored the rest of the annoying babbles and entered the young Earl's room.

Ciel turned his head and looked at his butler as he entered, glancing at the steaming bowl of soup on the tray he was carrying. He shook his head, not saying anything.

"Young Master, has my cooking ever been unsatisfactory to you?" Sebastian asked in response, and Ciel sighed as he silently agreed. It took his best effort to sit up on the bed with trembling arms, leaning against the bed frame. Sebastian placed the tray on the nightstand, taking the bowl and a spoon in his hands.

Ciel blushed as another one of the embarrassing, at least to him, feeding sessions started. He couldn't even eat on his own without any help, and Sebastian's smiling face as he brought a spoonful to his lips each time made the Earl think that maybe not eating at all was a better option. But nevertheless he allowed his butler to feed him, and as always with his cooking, even if it wasn't on his usual dishes of preference, was pleasant to the taste. He felt better as the soup burned his tongue but warmed up his sore throat.

"I don't want any more." Ciel mumbled quietly when half of the bowl was empty. He was exhausted and felt like he couldn't eat any more. He coughed a bit, groaning as all the feeling of his throat feeling better vanished and was replaced with pain again. Sebastian sighed.

"Very well my Lord, please eat more next time, it'll make you better," Sebastian said as he put the bowl and spoon back on the tray, standing up. Ciel shook his head and motioned him to leave. The butler made a small bow, leaving with the tray of food and closing the door quietly.

.

.

.

Ciel woke up, gasping as he stared up at the ceiling. His forehead was filled with sweat, his fists clenching the sheets. He had been dreaming of people with cloaks and masked faces, grinning at him evilly and holding him down, burning him, violating him in the worst way possible. But that wasn't a dream, but an actual painful memory, the last of his life as a normal kid before he called for salvation from a demon, even if it meant losing his very soul.

He rubbed his face, his heartbeat gradually slowing down. He sighed and wiped away the beginnings of tears that had formed in his eyes furiously, sitting up. He tried to hear if anyone was close or walking outside, and looked around the room to see if Sebastian was in. He wanted to go to the bathroom to throw some water on his face and calm down but he didn't want to ask his butler to help him, neither could he make a sound due to his throat. He managed with difficulty to throw his legs out of bed, pressing his feet to the ground. He stayed still a minute, making sure he was feeling able to before he stood up slowly. He felt dizzy and pressed a hand against the wall, but shook his head, forcing himself to start walking out of the dark room.

He suppressed the coughs that were gathering in the back of his throat, managing to walk out of the room. The bathroom door was very close now; he could make it out in the darkness.

But he was very weak, and soon the sounds of coughing filled the hallway, the coughing so intense it made him drop to his knees. He gasped for breath and kept coughing, feeling like he wanted to pass out and wake up when it would be all over.

He must have been coughing for a full minute before he could wheeze in a breath, blinking as he felt his hand that was covering his mouth wet. He looked down and tried to make it out and soon enough he saw that his palm was stained with blood. Blood from him. He gasped quietly and his eyes widened.

Without a single sound coming from anywhere, he felt gloved hands resting gently on his shoulders. He looked up and made out his butler's face.

"Please my Lord," Sebastian said in a low voice. The young Earl, trembling, allowed Sebastian to lift him up and carry him back to his bedroom gently. The butler rested him back on the mattress and pulled the covers over him, looking down at his Master.

"Sebastian…" Ciel whispered quietly, looking up at the demon.

"Understood," the butler said, bowing slightly and going to the other side of the bed and lying down. It was almost a habit by now, Ciel would sometimes ask for his butler to stay with him, the memories that haunted him in the form of nightmares making him not only weak in body but in mind too.

"Am I dying Sebastian?" Sebastian heard the faint sound of Ciel's voice that only he could hear. Ciel had his eyes barely open, his breathing heavy even though he hadn't been doing anything.

"What an absurd thing to say my Lord," Sebastian said, looking down and smiling a little at his young Master. Ciel looked up at him, trying to make out what was behind his smile. But he could make out nothing. He sighed and closed his eyes.

The young Earl, completely weak and fragile, rested his head against his loyal butler's chest. Sebastian looked down at him, watching him slightly wheeze as he slept. He moved some long hair from his eyes, sighing a bit. Oh how weak his young Master looked now. The demon knew what the disease was. It was consumption, and a doctor would not be able to do anything about it. The Phantomhive would slowly fade away like many others from the illness before him, and it seemed that his body was reacting even quicker to the disease than others.

"Rest, my Lord." The butler said quietly, leaning and kissing Ciel's closed scarred eye gently. He would not let any disease take away that boy's precious soul from him. It was his and his alone.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**O.O**

**OMG I FOUND THE PIC OF OLDER CIEL WITH LONGER HAIR! To find it, go ****to my profile here and there is a link. Trust me, you won't be sorry ;D (doesn't he look amazing?!Gah!)**

Okay for those that don't know, consumption was and still is a disease that killed millions. Now it's called Tuberculosis or TB, there is a vaccine for it now, but there was no medicine about it back then. You can check Wikipedia for more info, I think I wrote the symptoms alright?

I hope you liked, thank you for all reviews, favs, etc, I LOVE them and keep 'em coming (especially the reviews, I got so many great ideas from all of you =D)

**Tease for next chapter**: ….I ain't telling ya. Oh and they do it. But that's not important now is it?...


	6. Chapter 6

I think people got really scared of the story...so let me clear that up it's NOT a death fic. I would have said so in a warning or something. Thank you =)

THIS CHAPTER HAS SO MANY LEMONS YOU'LL DIE. No, seriously, not work safe.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next three weeks were all a blur in the Phantomhive's head. He could barely keep track of the days, his eyes seeming to open and close with a different person taking care of him each time. Each day that passed was blending with the next, only Sebastian's face more clear than the others. The young Earl knew now, he felt it. He was dying. It wouldn't take long now; his body had never felt this weak, even his eyelids took a lot of effort to open. His fever was back and this time it wouldn't go away, despite all the cold baths Sebastian made him have. The servants were begging now to call a doctor, starting to think Sebastian as crazy for still insisting that the young Earl was simply tired. It even crossed their minds that Sebastian was doing it on purpose, that he was poisoning him and that he didn't want a doctor because he'd be caught. But they erased those thoughts from their head at once. Sebastian was the devoted butler of the Phantomhive family; he would never do something so cruel and inhuman.

Once Sebastian sensed that his Master didn't have much longer to live, he insisted from the servants to be the only one to take care of him.

"Young Master, can you hear me?" Ciel heard a voice far away and he opened his eyes. It took him a minute to focus, looking at Sebastian's face.

"Sebastian…" he said, his eyes slipping shut. He felt a hand on his cheek, making him open his eyes again. Sebastian handed him a handkerchief as the young Earl started to cough loudly. The cloth got stained with blood, and once he was done and could suck in a breath Sebastian took it away, putting it aside with the many other blood stained handkerchiefs. Ciel refused to look at them, the sight only giving him horror.

"Please bear staying awake for a little while longer Master," Sebastian requested, taking his hand away. Ciel nodded slightly, putting his best effort into staying awake.

"As a butler of the Phantomhive family, I think I need to tell you something," Sebastian said, sitting on the mattress next to him. Ciel raised his eyebrows slightly and coughed, waiting to see where the demon was going.

"Anything my Master orders me I have no choice but to do," Sebastian said, looking at him wheezing. Ciel blinked. What was he saying at a time like this?

"What are you talking about Sebastian?" Ciel croaked, his voice quiet. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. Could this be an attack about their nights together? Now that it seemed like he had no more than a couple days to live, or even less, was Sebastian letting go of his butler antics and saying everything he wanted to but couldn't before due to his contract? It couldn't be, could it?

Sebastian looked at his Master's eye that was now glassy with welled up tears and shook his head, getting closer. He hovered above the younger man, smirking a bit.

"Young Master…think," Sebastian said, reaching a hand and starting to undo his eye patch. Ciel blinked, puzzled.

"Anything, young Master," Sebastian repeated, slipping off the eye patch, "Anything at all, I will do." Sebastian finished, his face only inches away from Ciel's. Ciel looked at the demon, trying to think.

"…Anything?" Ciel questioned in a tiny voice after a minute of silence, and Sebastian smiled as his Master started to understand.

"Anything my Lord." He said, sitting up and waiting. Ciel, unsure, bit his lip and looked up at the demon. His mind was foggy, he wasn't sure if this was reality or one of his peculiar dreams. But what other choice did he have?

"Heal me, Sebastian. That's an order." Ciel said finally, with as much of a firm and commanding tone as he could master. His scarred eye glowed as the order took place. Sebastian grinned evilly, his demon eyes shining and standing up straight.

"Yes, my Lord." He said, making a bow, his sinister grin not leaving his face. He closed the curtains before turning back to face him.

"Young Master, please close your eyes." He said, bringing his hand to his mouth and taking the glove off it with his teeth. Ciel watched, nodding slightly, his heart beating fast. He didn't know what to expect, he just had to listen to what the demon said. He slowly slipped his eyes shut.

.

.

His other senses tried to focus. There were a few seconds where he couldn't hear anything. But suddenly, he felt a small breeze, and the sound of something like wings fluttering. Demon wings? Was Sebastian in his true form? Ciel gripped the sheets slightly, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. Should he expect pain? What good could Sebastian's demon form do? He gasped as he felt hands on his face, resting on both his cheeks.

"Relax, Young Master," he heard the demon's voice, and Ciel tried to make out if his voice sounded any different. But it was the same, a low and crystal clear voice that made his heart beat faster.

His curiosity was eating at him, he wanted to see. Just a glimpse, nothing more. Why did Sebastian ask him to close his eyes? What wasn't he meant to see? As soon as his mind was set on opening his eyes, a hand covered them gently. A warm hand, that made him start to relax and feel all his thoughts melt away.

.

.

"Well, young Master, open your eyes."

Ciel's eyes slowly opened, blinking twice to focus. Sebastian was next to the bed, looking like he always did, slipping his glove on.

"What…" the young Earl mumbled, confused. Did he fall asleep? How much time did it pass? He rubbed his eyes, sitting up. The curtains were open; he didn't remember hearing Sebastian doing that.

"I see you're feeling better," Sebastian said, smirking. Ciel blinked and realized that he didn't feel tired, his throat didn't feel sore. His head was clear, his body felt healed. Ciel's order had actually worked.

"How did you do that?" Ciel said with wide eyes, touching his once sore throat. Sebastian let out a small breath and shook his head.

"It is only natural for someone who serves under the Phantomhives to be able to do this." Sebastian grinned. Ciel scowled and glared slightly at the butler, not being able to help himself. It was torturous not knowing.

"Fine." The young Earl scowled, glancing at him. He wanted to say thank you, but he was too embarrassed to. Obviously he had forgotten about his weak and gentle behavior under the fever. Sebastian held back a laugh. His young Master was already back to his old self.

"I'll bring you something to eat sir, you haven't eaten properly in days," he said, bowing slightly and leaving the room. Ciel watched him, his heart beating fast. Sebastian healed him. Perhaps, or maybe probably, Sebastian only did it so his soul was not taken away by any other cause but from him, but he still felt his heart swell in his chest. He bit his lip, shaking his head slightly and running his fingers through his shoulder length hair. What a stupid thing to get so worked up about.

No longer than five minutes later, Sebastian was back with a tray of proper food this time. He placed it on the nightstand.

"Do the others know that I'm better?"

"No sir."

"Good. It's nice to finally have some quiet." Ciel said, letting out a breath and taking the tray of food. He started to eat, feeling like he hadn't eaten in ages. The food was delicious as usual.

"Your appetite is a compliment Master." Sebastian said smiling once the young Earl had cleared the tray of all the food, no more than three minutes later. Ciel shook his head, making a content sigh and leaning back. He closed his eyes, feeling better than he had in a long time. Not only the illness was gone, but he felt a feeling of relaxation and contentment all over him. Perhaps that was one of the perks of getting healed by a demon.

Suddenly, he felt hands on his forehead and cheeks. He opened his eyes, looking at his butler.

"The fever seems to have dissolved." Sebastian said, taking his hands off.

"Do you doubt your abilities Sebastian?" he questioned, the slightest of smirks on his face. Sebastian grinned.

"Those diseases are very stubborn, just like young Master," he replied, smirking and taking the tray that was sitting on the bed and placing it on the nightstand. Ciel scowled slightly, looking at him. He caught himself staring at his face, his eyes, his skin. He couldn't find a single flaw. The butler was perfect.

Taking a deep breath and biting his lip, he leaned forward, pressing their lips together. He closed his eyes, holding Sebastian's suit jacket gently. After a couple of seconds he pulled off an inch, opening his blue eyes and looking back at the demon's red ones. How long has it been? Due to his illness, it had been more than a month without the demon's touch. Now that he was better, no other thought was in his head than the fact that he wanted him, to feel his touch, his skin against his. That's all he knew.

"Sebastian…" he whispered, pulling him towards him so they were both eventually lying on the bed. Sebastian smirked, pressing his lips against his Masters. The Phantomhive was completely cured. He got on top of him, straddling the younger man, kissing him deeply for a minute.

"What does young Master wish to do now?" he asked once he pulled off, looking down at the young Earl who was out of breath from the kiss. He bit his lip gently, reaching up and pressing his lips hard against the butler's, pulling off and looking at him again.

"Yes my Lord," the butler said, leaning and starting to kiss his neck. Ciel's eyes slipped shut, his arms wrapping around his shoulders. Sebastian's lips were like fire against his skin, his body not being able to hide his desperate craving. Sebastian's hands travelled to his waist and then slowly slid up to his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt. He tilted his head, whimpering a bit as he felt Sebastian start to nip at the sensitive skin of his neck.

Once all of the buttons of his shirt were undone, Sebastian started to kiss his collarbone. Ciel sighed contently, resting his head back and tangling his fingers through the other man's black hair. He felt the demon's lips travel down, and he gasped when he felt him kissing his nipple. He raised his head, looking down at the demon, his bottom lip between his teeth. Sebastian looked back at him, smirking at the response, leaning and kissing it again, his tongue barely reaching out and touching it. Ciel held back another gasp, his cheeks flushing deeply as he kept watching him. When Sebastian's tongue made full contact and rubbed against his nipple, Ciel couldn't help but moan, his head falling back.

Ciel sunk into the pillows, his legs bent slightly at the knee as the butler came to rest in between his legs and continued with his tongue. The young Earl tried to hold back his whimpers of pleasure, but still a few escaped from his throat. Sebastian pulled off, making Ciel instantly open his eyes and look at him, breathing heavily. The demon leaned down and kissed the younger man hard on the lips, moving his tongue against his own. Ciel moaned and wrapped his arms around him tightly, tensing up and gasping as he felt one of Sebastian's gloved hands on his erection.

"Sebastian…" he breathed against his lips, his toes curling as the butler's hand moved up and down slowly. He knew he wouldn't last long, the touch on him that he hadn't felt in so long instantly felt amazing and made his breath heavy. His back arched slightly, whimpering as the butler's gloved hand sped up and squeezed him gently. Sebastian smirked, watching him, observing his every response and move. He felt the young man's body tremble and tense with desire, his body arching more and more.

"How does it feel young Master?" he couldn't help but ask, smirking slightly. Ciel opened his eyes and instantly glared, coming slightly back from his euphoria state.

"D-don't…ask me that. You're…annoying," the young Earl breathed, while trying to keep his eyes from rolling to the back of his head. Sebastian laughed quietly, leaning and starting to work his mouth over his Master's nipple again. The young Earl's mouth fell open, gasping and tilting his head back. It didn't take long before he bit his lip, moaning out and cumming hard, his back arching completely.

He collapsed back on the mattress, his chest heaving up and down, his eyes barely open. His cheeks blushed deeply, daring to look at the demon, who was looking back at him. He was still resting between his legs, tilting his head to the side a bit and smirking.

"Don't you dare ask," Ciel said, his eyes slightly narrowing. Sebastian grinned, shaking his head.

"Yes my Lord," he said, sitting up a bit. Ciel swallowed hard and sat up too, taking hold of the demon's suit jacket before Sebastian could get out of the bed. He looked at him, his heart beating fast.

"My Lord?" Sebastian questioned, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"I…I want more Sebastian," he said, his cheeks red and his body slightly shaking with embarrassment.

"How much more, my Lord?" Sebastian asked, smirking slightly. Ciel bit his lip and looked away, taking a deep breath. It annoyed him that Sebastian didn't seem at all shaken by his request.

"All of it Sebastian," he finally said, his voice low. He wasn't sure what he was asking. But he knew that what they just did was not enough. He wanted more. Sebastian tilted his head to the side slightly, moving so he was above the younger man again.

"Is that so? Young Master must be sure of his words before this," Sebastian said, the smirk not leaving his face. But as the demon's hand slowly made contact with the back of Ciel's thigh, the young Earl could not think of anything that could possibly make him regret saying this.

"I am sure." He said determinably, biting his lip gently. Sebastian nodded once and smirked.

"As you wish my Lord," he said, leaning down and pressing his lips against his. Ciel could feel his excitement building up again, his heartbeat going crazy in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian, bringing him closer so that their bodies were pressing together. The contact on the young Earl's exposed chest made him shiver slightly. He kissed the demon passionately, their tongues moving together, making the younger man's body flush with heat and his breathing heavy.

"Relax my Lord," Sebastian said against his lips, his hand that was still resting on the back of his thigh sliding further down. Ciel took a deep breath and gasped, his eyes opening when he felt one of the demon's fingers push into him. He forced his body to relax as he felt Sebastian start to move his finger slowly while kissing him deeply.

It didn't take long for Sebastian to add another finger, Ciel's breath getting heavier and holding Sebastian tightly. He tilted his head back away from the other man's lips, closing his eyes tightly as he felt him stretching him slowly. Sebastian started to kiss and nip on his Master's neck, succeeding in taking his mind off the uncomfortable feeling.

He couldn't believe he was letting himself being held by another man like that. If anyone found out, the Phantomhive name would be forever stained. Not only his, but his parents dignity would too vanish and be replaced with severe shame. But why did it matter, if his soul, mind and body were already drenched in pure sin of the wickedest kind? He shouldn't think of such things. It was already too late, done and irreversible.

Ciel looked at the butler with eyes filled with hunger, and Sebastian understood, removing his fingers. The young Earl, practically panting, sat up and kissed the demon hard on the lips while taking hold of his suit jacket.

"I want…" he started in a quiet voice, his cheeks red. He didn't dare to say anything more. Sebastian smirked slightly, removing his suit jacket and putting it aside. But no, of course that wasn't enough. Ciel wanted to see more. With trembling hands he started, or mostly tried, to undo Sebastian's shirt buttons. His hands were shaking so much he was having a hard time to, till Sebastian gently stopped him.

"Master-"

"No I want to do it!" Ciel said with flushed red cheeks, a determined look on his face. Sebastian laughed slightly, leaning and starting to kiss and suck on the young Earls neck. Ciel moaned quietly, his eyes slightly rolling back. He took a breath, and after a considerate amount of time Sebastian's shirt buttons were finally undone. He pulled off slightly, gazing down at the demons newly exposed skin. It reminded him of sculptures, the perfection undeniable in every single way. It made him want to search Sebastian's whole body, to touch and feel, just to see if there was one thing that would give his true identity away.

His trance was interrupted by the demon's lips against his own once more, wrapping his arms around him as they lied down again. Ciel made a content sound as their skin made direct contact, the first time without any piece of fabric separating them. He gasped as he felt the demon's hand on him again, caressing and rubbing him slowly.

"My Lord…Are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked, pulling off and looking down at his panting Master. Ciel bit his lip hard, nodding and whimpering as the demon's hand didn't stop its movements.

"I'm sure," he breathed, looking at Sebastian's bare chest for a moment before back to his face. Sebastian tilted his head, leaning down and kissing him while undoing his trousers. With the sound of fabric being dragged on Sebastian's skin Ciel felt himself tensing up slightly, his heart beating fast. He tried not to stare as Sebastian was exposed, but he still blushed madly with even the smallest glance. Sebastian leaned down, wrapping an arm around the younger man's waist, his lips next to his ear.

"Relax my Lord, it's going to be very painful if you don't," Sebastian whispered against the young Earl's ear, making him shiver. He took deep breaths, trying to stop feeling so tense.

He yelped as he felt Sebastian press against him, slightly starting to push in. His legs instinctively wrapped around Sebastian's waist, gasping at the pain.

"It hurts!" He gasped, breathing hard. Sebastian stopped, looking at him.

"Relax your body," Sebastian said in a soft voice, leaning and kissing the younger man's ear and starting to rub him again. Ciel whimpered, nodding slightly for him to continue. The demon started to push more of him in, and Ciel cried out slightly at the pain.

"It really hurts," Ciel said, his voice strained from the pain. Sebastian looked at him and tilted his head to the side slightly, as if repeating the same words as before again. Ciel looked at him, biting his lip. He tried to block out the pain and to get his body to relax, succeeding only slightly. He rested his head back, taking deep breaths. Sebastian was waiting, completely still.

"Continu-AH!" the young Earl cried out, wrapping his arms around Sebastian tightly as he pushed himself all the way in before he could even finish his sentence. He whimpered, closing his eyes tightly. The pain was so intense, he felt like he was going to tear up and his eyes filled with tears. His hands gripped Sebastian's shirt tightly, leaning his forehead on his collarbone as he tried to adjust. Sebastian, once making sure his Master wasn't going to ask him to stop, started to move very slowly.

The pain was almost unbearable. Ciel whimpered loudly as Sebastian moved, even if only slightly. But when he was just about to ask him to stop, he heard the most amazing sound. A faint groan that for once wasn't coming from him. It was coming from Sebastian. Ciel looked up, looking at Sebastian's face. He had his eyes closed, lips parted only slightly and strands of hair falling in front of his face. The thought that Sebastian was enjoying this made Ciel's heart skip a beat and a wave of lust rushing through him. His body felt like it was relaxing instantly; perhaps the reason he was so tense in the first place was because he thought that the demon was not enjoying any of this.

Sebastian opened his eyes, looking back at Ciel, his eyes showing their true unnatural colors.

"Are you alright my Lord?" he asked, moving in a steady rhythm. Ciel nodded, leaning up and pressing his lips hard against the demon's. He kissed him hungrily, moaning against his mouth and whimpering as Sebastian started to move slightly faster. Sebastian's hand started to move on Ciel's erection in a fast pace, making him gasp and arch his back under the touch. Sebastian smirked slightly as the young Earl started to forget all about the pain, thrusting deeper and squeezing him in his hand.

Suddenly, once Ciel was somewhat used to the feeling, his eyes shot open, his back arching from the sudden pleasure, gasping. Sebastian smirked, continuing to move against his Master's prostate, making him cry out and moan.

"Sebastian!" He moaned his butler's name loudly, holding him tighter. He couldn't understand how he could go from a feeling of complete discomfort to utter pleasure in the space of seconds. Sebastian started to thrust against that spot harder and Ciel couldn't help but cry out and moan his demon's name over and over again. He remembered thinking about the girls Sebastian had slept with to get information, and how pathetic they sounded, but now he wasn't much different from them was he? He continued crying out in pure pleasure, the demon driving him wild.

"Sebastian I can't-" Ciel breathed, his back arching completely and crying out loudly as he came hard against their chests. Sebastian eyebrows knitted as he felt his Master tighten around him. Ciel gasped for breath, collapsing back on the mattress, his eyes closed. His head was spinning from the shock of his orgasm.

Suddenly, he felt Sebastian starting to pull out of him, and his eyes opened, blinking. He reached up and grabbed Sebastian's shirt, looking at him. Oh but of course. Since his Master was satisfied, he didn't have a reason to continue. But Ciel could feel Sebastian being more than obviously hard still, and he bit his lip, his cheeks blushing even deeper.

"Sebastian…you…too…" he mumbled quietly, chewing on his lip and looking away before back at him. Sebastian raised his eyebrows only slightly and Ciel could swear he heard him make a small sigh of relief.

"How considerate of Young Master," he said smiling, before leaning down and kissing him. Ciel closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Sebastian again, pulling him against him. They kissed passionately, Ciel running out of breath from the tension of their fiery kiss. He felt Sebastian push properly back in him, and he gasped, his skin feeling even more sensitive than before. He wanted to make Sebastian feel good, if only half as much as he made him feel.

Sebastian started to thrust once again, sitting back slightly and taking the younger man in his hand, moving his hand up and down in time with his thrusts. Ciel closed his eyes, his breathing getting heavier. Even after cumming twice in the past hour, the demon's touch made him feel easily turned on again. Sebastian leaned close to his Master's neck, kissing and sucking as he continued to thrust faster and harder, his own breath getting heavier. Hearing the sounds of his butler's labored breathing, Ciel felt even more aroused. His hands gripped the fabric that was covering Sebastian's back, his legs wrapping around him tighter. He tilted his head back against the pillow, moaning as he quickly felt the unbelievable pleasure he had experienced when Sebastian was thrusting against that spot deep in him.

"S-Sebastian," he breathed, his mouth falling open, his back arching. How could it feel this good? Pleasure as mind blowing as this couldn't be completely human. There must be something additional to it, in the fact that it was a demon touching him, thrusting deep in him. It simply couldn't be normal.

Ciel felt close again, and he blushed at the thought that it would be the third time he would cum while the other none.

"Sebastian I-ah! I'm-" Ciel tried to speak, but his mind couldn't focus on words. The pleasure had spread all over him, making it impossible to think. Sebastian understood, leaning down, his breathing heavy.

"Cum…Young Master," he breathed against his Master's ear, and Ciel's eyes rolled slightly back as he heard the demon groan deeply. He shook his head stubbornly though, whimpering and gasping as he tried desperately to hold off, sweat building on his forehead.

"…Young Master…" the demon groaned, his eyebrows knitting. His head slightly tilted back, his mouth parting. At the mere sight of Sebastian in pleasure Ciel couldn't take it anymore, and cried out his name loudly, cumming hard. Sebastian thrust deeply, groaning low and deep in his throat, a small growl coming out of his throat as he came deep inside the worn out man under him. Ciel couldn't help but feel completely ecstatic, panting. He winced as Sebastian pulled out, a few strands of hair stuck to the demon's forehead. Still, he was beautiful. Ciel pulled the blankets over him and watched Sebastian redo his pants and button up his shirt. He reached over, getting his suit jacket and slipping it back on. Ciel didn't dare to say anything, his cheeks red.

"Good night…Young Master," the demon said, sliding off the bed. His words seemed like they took effort. Ciel blinked and sat up straight, still panting heavily. He watched the demon run a hand through his hair and walk with a slight sway towards the door. Ciel watched, fairly shocked. Sebastian was stumbling?

He watched him go and close the door behind him, pulling the covers over himself tighter.

.

.

Sebastian leaned against the wall, his eyes rolling slightly back. He took a breath and licked his lips, a satisfied sinister smirk slowly creeping onto his face as the hunger that he had been living with for the past few decades partially started to fade.

This tasted better than any soul he'd ever tasted.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

=D

…

…

…

O=

Say waaaaaaah?

I have a specific idea in my head about what you just read in the last two paragraphs. I am going to write out details in another chapter so people understand what just happened haha but if people can't wait and got really confused, review and I'll explain in my answer ok? =)

Also please review instead of just faving or only reading. I love that I get so many favs but I would love to hear why you like it and stuff, for each chapter, it gives me fuel to write quicker you could say ;D. Thank you =)

I'm actually starting to get really sad just thinking about the second season of Kuroshitsuji. I'm sure most of you know about the new set of characters. Damnit we watched it for Sebastian and Ciel specifically not for any demon butler and bratty child! Gah! Anyway…

Teaser for next chapter: Elizabeth. 'Nough said.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel lied awake in bed all night, his mind and body too tense to relax enough to sleep. He couldn't believe what had happened a few hours ago. Maybe it was a dream?

Sebastian had held him, driving him mad with ecstasy. He had sex with him, showing him pleasure that he never knew existed. Even though they had been doing things close to that area for over a year now, it still shocked him. Even if he wanted to, they couldn't get much closer than this. In a physical way at least. Hoping for something more than just a physical relationship sounded so far fetched that his heart tightened only at the thought.

Did it mean something to Sebastian? No, it couldn't. To Sebastian, having sex was probably something completely unconnected to emotions. Ciel wished so much that he was the same now. That his heart was not beating fast in his chest, so fast he thought it was going to burst. He wished that he didn't feel amazing because of the events and awful at the same time. How relieving would it be if he could disconnect all emotions from his body, to act like a demon himself.

What kind of girlish things was he thinking now? A Phantomhive should never sink this low. But he couldn't help it. The demon had him completely powerless. His own shield against everything, his own butler from hell, had the biggest advantage of them all that could destroy him at any moment. His heart.

He knew he shouldn't, but there was a tiny hint of hope in him. He knew Sebastian had enjoyed it, if only slightly. He heard him groan, he heard his breath speeding up. But perhaps it was just an automatic response. Why did he leave so quickly after? Was he disgusted? Bored?

How pathetic was he to stand on such minor things in his desperation, his silent obsession.

The young Earl felt tears welling up in his eyes and he shook his head, turning over. He blinked as he felt a dull throbbing in him. His face softened and he closed his eyes. The pain would be a reminder that it wasn't all but a dream.

.

.

.

.

"Ciel! I am so glad you're okay!" before the young Phantomhive could react he felt a body crushing against his. He yelped as he stumbled back, blinking and pulling off.

"Elizabeth!" He exclaimed, surprised. Elizabeth pulled off and grinned widely, her cheeks rosy.

She was a woman now, a beautiful woman, with long blonde curls falling on her shoulders and bright green eyes. If she hadn't been engaged to Ciel since they were kids, she would have probably been already taken from another wealthy family of nobles. Her beauty was something to brag about. But not to Ciel.

"I heard about you being sick, I was so worried! But I found out when you had already gotten better!" Elizabeth said, pouting her rosy lips. Ciel sighed, shaking his head. While to others Elizabeth's pouts and whines would look adorable and add to her appeal, to the Phantomhive it only made him think of her as annoying.

"It was nothing, just a minor cold." He lied, smiling one of his fake smiles.

"I'm glad! Let's have tea together!" She said, grinning widely again. Ciel looked at her with an arched eyebrow. She rarely visited anymore, but I guess it was good etiquette to visit your sick fiancée.

"Sebastian, bring tea in the living room," he said, turning and looking at his butler. The butler bowed slightly, turning and leaving. Ciel walked with his fiancée to the living room, where they played when they were kids. But now, it seemed like childish laughs had never existed in the room. They both sat down, Ciel biting his lip hard as he felt a dull pain shooting through him. Elizabeth started to babble about gossips that the young Earl had zero interest in.

"Sebastian, you still look so young! What's your secret?" Elizabeth asked suddenly as Sebastian entered the room with tea. Ciel raised his eyebrows, looking over to see what Sebastian's answer would be. Sebastian smiled at the girl warmly.

"But of course serving the Phantomhive family gives me great happiness and it reflects in my body too," he said simply, and Ciel had to fight the urge to snort.

"Ahh what a smart answer!" Elizabeth giggled, reaching and taking her tea. Ciel rolled his eye, him and Sebastian exchanging a look. Besides the reason Sebastian voiced, it helped that he was a never aging demon.

Ciel noticed Elizabeth getting quiet and looking around slightly, her face deep in concentration.

"Elizabeth."

"Mm? Oh I'm sorry!" she said, her cheeks flushing slightly and smiling instantly again. Ciel rested his chin on his hand.

"What is the reason behind your visit?" The Phantomhive asked, sighing in mild boredom.

"What? I can't visit you? You were s-"

"Is that so?" Ciel only mumbled, raising his eyebrows expectantly. Elizabeth lowered her eyes and looked at the floor.

"You're right Ciel…I…I wanted to talk to you." She said quietly. Ciel stayed quiet, half wishing she wasn't going to flirt with him or give him a love confession. He had enough on his head already.

She glanced at him, standing up from her seat and walking to the window, looking out. Ciel stayed seated, waiting.

"I know that we are engaged…and I love my Ciel, I do, but…" she started, folding her hands and fidgeting. Ciel sat up, now more curious.

"But?" he asked simply. She closed her eyes tightly for a second before turning back around and facing him.

"You never show interest in me, I don't know what to think of you! I tried so many years to get you to smile, to really smile like when we were kids but you changed! You changed so much!" She exclaimed.

"Isn't it normal to change as you get older?" Ciel questioned, taking a sip of his tea. She shook her head.

"I don't mean it like that! After your-" She said, her voice rising, but she cut herself off. She took a deep breath.

"After your parents died in the fire, you just…I can't describe it…" She continued, quieter.

"You got so cold and distant. I thought that if I was happy around you, you would also eventually be happier too but you just won't." She said. Ciel fought the urge to glare at her. Stupid girl. Both his parents got burned alive, he had been tortured, treated worse than an animal when he was just a helpless kid. If she could stand being happy and smiling after going through that, then he'd really like to see it.

"So where is this going?" Ciel asked in an uninterested tone. Elizabeth frowned slightly, her fists clenching.

"There! See? Even now that I talk to you, you're so distant! I'm tired of trying to get closer to you! I love you but I just can't! I…" She yelled, stopping and chewing on her lip. Ciel kept looking at her, watching her tremble.

"I found someone else!" She finally exclaimed, turning around, not baring to face him. Ciel eyes widened slightly at the shock and he stood up. He shook his head slightly, letting out a breath.

"That's okay Elizabeth-" he started saying while walking closer to her.

"Why won't you fight for me?!" She exclaimed, cutting him off. She charged over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"We've known each other since forever! We are supposed to get married!" She screamed, tears filling her eyes, her nails almost digging into Ciel's clothes.

"If you already found someone else then why do you care what I think?!" He yelled back, taking her hands off him. Sebastian was watching, slightly amused.

"It just doesn't seem right! I feel so guilty for betraying you, our promise, but you won't-"

"I found someone else too!" He exclaimed, interrupting her. She froze, blinking.

"…Oh…I see…" She said quietly after a minute of silence, biting her lip.

"If you found someone else also, then isn't that alright?" Ciel asked, his voice calming. She looked away, thinking.

"I-I guess it is…" she said, stepping back slightly. Ciel took a deep breath. He could see that she was hurt.

"H-he asked me to marry him…" She muttered, biting her lip. Ciel couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"That's out of the question."

"Why?!" She instantly asked, her eyes widening.

"We are supposed to get married, our families agreed to it."

"So?! They thought that we would be in love! Now that we both found somebody else why can't we just-"

"I want to respect my parents' wishes." Ciel said. Elizabeth stared at his cold eye that was looking at her and she bit her lip.

"H-how can you just say that…just because they're dead you think that you have to keep every little thing they arranged?" She asked in a quiet voice. Ciel took a frustrated breath, trying to clam down his nerves. Sebastian could see that his Master was losing his temper, perhaps he would even have to step in before it got out of control.

"My parents are dead. I want to respect them. I will not let everything rot as long as they stay the same. But their wishes, for me to marry into your family, I want to keep." He said in a hard voice. He touched his family ring subconsciously, caressing the blue gem with his thumb. The girl felt a couple of tears falling down her cheeks. The Phantomhive's voice was so final that she felt like she couldn't find a way out of this.

"P-please Ciel!" She said in a trembling voice, starting to feel desperate.

"You can't ask me for something like this. This meeting is over." He said, crossing his arms on his chest. Elizabeth stood frozen for a minute, staring at the Earl with wide eyes. She closed her eyes tightly, choking out a sob before running out. Ciel glanced at her as she stormed out, her heels being heard till she ran out of the mansion. Ciel let out a breath and sat back down, taking his tea.

"My my," Sebastian spoke, bringing his hand to his chin. Ciel turned and looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked, glaring instantly at the butler's smirk. He took a sip of his tea before putting it back down.

"I wasn't expecting you to be this cruel to Miss Elizabeth. It was quite interesting." He said casually, walking over and taking her cup of tea, placing it back on the tray. Ciel shook his head a bit, annoyed at his butler's smirk.

"Why so amused Sebastian?" he asked, irritated. Sebastian made a small chuckling sound.

"Young Master found someone too?" he asked, looking over at his Master. Ciel froze in his seat, watching the butler's mocking smirk that he hadn't seen in days. That's right. In the middle of the heated argument, he blurted it out without thinking.

He tried to compose himself, but his cheeks flushed deeply.

"Ah. I was just trying to make her feel better." He said, trying to make his voice sound normal and uninterested.

"Is that so." Sebastian said lightly, standing up with the tray of tea. Ciel gripped his seat, knowing that Sebastian was not believing it.

"You thought I meant you? As if!" He scoffed.

"I was just trying to get her to stop shouting," he continued. His heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. How careless of him to say something like that. He only forgot for one moment to be composed and instantly he was utterly exposed to the demon. Sebastian merely smirked.

"Is that so, young Master." He said simply, walking off with a sinister grin. Ciel watched him go, shaking. He brought his hand to his lips, his hand forming a painfully tight fist. What a stupid boy he truly was.

.

.

.

.

.

Ciel went to his office, sitting down on his desk. He sighed and took out some recent paperwork, looking through it, though he wasn't really paying attention to what it said. But he was trying to find something to make his mind stop thinking of the butler that just wouldn't stop succeeding in making him more and more flustered and out of focus.

Sebastian was still the one handling most of the Phantomhive Company's paperwork, but now that the young Earl was old enough, he wanted to look at how the business was going himself from time to time.

"Young Master." Sebastian said while entering Ciel's office. Ciel looked up for a second before back down at the papers, trying to look busy.

"Lunch will be ready in a minute," he informed, raising his eyebrows at the papers spread out on his Master's desk. It wasn't a usual sight.

"Trying to feel more like an adult, Young Master?" he asked smirking. Ciel glared, shaking his head and deciding to ignore his butler's snipe remarks before biting his lip.

"Should I let Elizabeth go?" he asked, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm never going to love her, not like she wants me to…but my parents…" he trailed off, resting his elbows on the desk and leaning his chin on his hands in concentration.

"What do you think your parents would want you to do?" Sebastian questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I don't know…" he said, biting his lip hard. There were a lot of factors to consider. There was the society and how it would react, keeping peace between the noble families, the public image… Breaking off an engagement was not such a simple thing.

"Would they approve if I just broke off the engagement?" he questioned, mostly to himself. It was hard trying to imagine his parents' reactions. After all when he was last with them, it was more than six years ago when he was still a child.

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Would they approve of what you've been doing so far?" he asked, a smirk creeping onto his face slowly. Ciel's eyes narrowed and he stood up, his fists making a loud sound as they made hard contact with the wooden surface of the desk.

"Stop it. That's an order. Prepare the carriage. We're going out." He declared, his voice strict, still looking hard at the butler.

"Understood," Sebastian said while making a small bow. But his smirk stayed firmly in place.

"Where does young Master want to go?"

"We're going to see Elizabeth." He announced, leaving his paperwork and passing his butler as he left the room.

.

.

.

.

"C-Ciel! What are you doing here?!" Elizabeth's eyes widened as her maid let the young man and his butler inside her house. Ciel looked at her. Her eyes were slightly red, she must have been crying. He sighed slightly, ignoring the feeling of guilt that crept inside him.

"I'm sorry for coming without a warning." He apologized. Although that was what she always did when she came to visit him also. She shook her head, her curls hitting her face gently.

"N-no of course it's alright!" She said, her cheeks red. Ciel bit his lip, walking closer to her. Her eyes widened slightly.

"W-what…"

"Please be quiet Lizzie." The young Earl said, walking closer to her. She froze, her body shaking. She stood completely still as Ciel leaned closer to her, stopping an inch away from her lips. He braced himself in his head before pressing his lips gently against hers. Sebastian watched.

Though the young woman's lips were soft and not unpleasant to the touch, the young Earl could feel nothing. The same reaction he'd probably get from himself from pressing his lips against anything else. No feelings building up, excitement, nothing. He lingered there for a couple of moments to make sure before pulling away. In all the years he'd known Elizabeth he had never seen her eyes so wide and her face so red. He stood up straight.

"I'm giving you permission to break off the engagement."

"W-w-what?!" She stuttered loudly, finally getting her speech back. She took a couple of large steps back, covering her mouth. Ciel sighed.

"I want to meet him though," he continued, looking at her. She stared at him.

"Why did you-!"

"I wanted to make sure before I made any hasty decisions." Ciel instantly replied, going over and sitting on one of the nearby seats. She watched him, still dumbfounded.

"So, before anything is official, I want to see the man who wants your hand in marriage," he said calmly, looking at her and crossing his legs. She swallowed hard.

"Can you arrange it?" he asked. Sebastian smirked slightly.

"Erm…actually," she said quietly, walking out and into another room. Ciel raised his eyebrows slightly, watching her come back in a second later, holding a man by the hand.

"This is William Brodwig. William, this is Ciel Phantomhive…" she said, looking as if she didn't believe what was happening. The man, looking shocked too, quickly walked over and extended a hand towards the young Earl.

"Pleased to meet you." He said, smiling awkwardly. Ciel looked at his attire for a second. He could tell he was not from a noble family right away, his clothes too casual and plain. He looked in his mid twenties, with red wavy hair and green eyes.

"What is your job, Mr. Brodwig?" he asked, shaking his hand back. The other man blinked.

"Um…I'm a writer." He answered, looking confused. Ciel raised his eyebrows, glancing at Sebastian.

"Ha." He said, rubbing his chin for a second. He shook his head.

"This is the man you want to marry?" he asked, looking over at Elizabeth. She bit her lip before nodding, taking the man's hand.

"Yes…" she said quietly. Ciel smiled slightly.

"Fine. But remember, the ending of this engagement is final."

"When your family reacts to you wanting to marry a commoner, I will not accept you back, no matter how much the rest of your family begs me to. Is that clear?" he said in a calm and gentle voice. Elizabeth blinked, biting her lip hard, tears filling her already red eyes. This engagement obviously meant more to her than it meant to the Phantomhive.

"O-okay…" she muttered quietly, looking down.

"Thank you ," Brodwig said, smiling and squeezing Elizabeth's hand. Ciel sighed and merely shook his head, standing up and glancing at the happy couple.

"Well then, my job here is done. I'm sure I will see you again, Mr. Brodwig, Elizabeth," he said, starting to walk towards the door. Sebastian opened the door for him, letting him out before making a small bow towards the couple and leaving with Ciel.

.

.

On the ride home, Sebastian looked over at his Master, who was looking out the window, deep in thought.

"Well, young Master, how does it feel to be free?" he asked. The young Earl glanced at him before back out the window. He would never be free. In his mind, he would be forever captured in the debts of his own thoughts. Thoughts that would haunt him till the day the contract between him and the demon would be fulfilled.

"Doesn't feel any different." He mumbled, shrugging slightly and looking out.

"How did the kiss feel?" Sebastian then asked, smirking slightly. Ciel blinked slightly and looked at the butler.

"And why would you care how it made me feel, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, leaning back on his seat. Sebastian looked outside the window as the carriage stopped in front of the mansion.

"Do excuse my rudeness then, my Lord." He said, smirking. Ciel watched him as he climbed down, his heart beating fast. He didn't know what to make out of Sebastian's question, but it was probably nothing, just his desperation playing tricks on him.

.

.

.

"Hnn, Sebastian…" the young Earl moaned quietly, his voice muffled by the demon's lips. Both Ciel and Sebastian had their arms wrapped around each other, kissing deeply on the Phantomhive's bed after slipping his night gown on him, as usual.

"You kept up appearances great, my Lord. Even though you must be in pain, your face never showed any signs of agony for even a second," Sebastian said smirking, a gloved finger tracing the younger man's face teasingly. Ciel's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed.

"That's not-hmff!" Ciel's voice was muffled by Sebastian's lips crashing against his own again, his tongue snaking into his mouth. The younger man moaned at the contact.

"So you're not in pain then?" the demon asked, bringing a hand down. Ciel gasped as he felt the demon's finger gently tracing the sore skin. He brought his hand down and removed Sebastian's hand, narrowing his eyes.

"Stop it." He said, tangling his fingers through the demon's black hair and pressing his lips hard against his. Sebastian smirked and obeyed, kissing and bringing his hand to Ciel's erection, rubbing gently. Ciel's breathing instantly got heavier, biting his lip and tilting his head back, exposing his neck to the demon.

Sebastian started kissing and nipping on his Master's neck while his hand moved on a steady pace. He then started to trace his kisses and bites further down, making Ciel shiver and bite his lip hard in anticipation. He looked down at Sebastian just as he was sneaking out his tongue and taking him in his mouth. The younger man gasped and his mouth fell open, his back arching. The demon tongue instantly drove him to immense pleasure, making him grip the sheets tightly.

"Sebastian…" he breathed, his eyes slipping shut. His knees bent, his toes curling at the feeling. He felt the demon's hands sliding up his chest and he shivered, biting his lip hard as his fingers gently traced his nipples before sliding his hands back down, stopping on his hips and resting there. When Sebastian started moving his head at a faster pace the young Earl moaned loudly, arching his back, his body shaking. He whimpered, trying to hold off but oh god, that tongue.

"Sebast-Ahh!" he cried out loudly, his body tensing up and gripping Sebastian's hair as he came hard. His body slowly relaxed and his back rested against the mattress again, breathing heavily. Sebastian pulled off, moving up and looking at his Master's panting face, leaning down and kissing him. Ciel could taste himself in the demon's lips, which made him blush deeply. He opened his eyes, looking at him and wrapping his arms around him again, signaling that he wasn't over yet. Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"Ah? Right away young Master? How flattering" the butler smirked. Ciel blushed deeply, glancing at him before away.

"Sebastian do you…enjoy this…?" He asked, his voice really quiet. He looked back over at the butler, regretting asking right away. Sebastian tilted his head to the side slightly before speaking.

"I live to serve the Phantomhive family-" Sebastian started, but he was cut off by his Master's palm making hard contact with his face. He blinked for a second before turning his face and looking back at him. Ciel was glaring at him hard, his eyebrows knitted.

"What kind of answer is that?!" Ciel snapped, sitting up completely.

"Go away. I'm done." Ciel said, his voice suddenly cold and collected. Sebastian looked at him for a second, unmoving before sliding out of bed.

"Goodnight my Lord," he said, slightly puzzled as he made a small bow and left, closing the door behind him.

The Phantomhive tangled his fingers through his hair, his knees up to his chest. He closed his eyes, willing his tears away stubbornly. He learned his lesson.

.

.  
.

* * *

What kind of answer is THAT Sebastian?!

Okay I have two stuff to ask…wait three to ask of you! Number 1! Reviews are love and don't you love me? Please review instead of just reading ;D Number 2! Tell me stuff you'd want to see in the story (besides lots of smex which I know you can never get enough of mehehe) I just want suggestions for stuff I can put in the story before I end it. (the basic storyline that is)

**NUMBER 3 AND THE MOST AWESOME EVER**

**I decided to make some EXTRA chapters after the basic story has ended. You know kinda like how in a manga when the story is over you see some extra pages of random stuff that would have been too random and not fitting with the story progress to put in the actual story? And besides the stuff I want to write but couldn't before due to the strict storyline, I'm letting YOU (YES YOU) pick something you want me to write as an extra! YES IT'S TRUE! **

**I'm going to pick THREE ideas that you give me! It can be fluffy, smex, ****or something else! **

**BUT it must not be completely crazy and it must be something that could follow the actual story (like don't tell me that Sebastian and Ciel suddenly grew cat ears…yummy indeed but NO). **

**Please be as detailed as you can as to what you want so I don't disappoint you in the result. **

**If you're embarrassed of asking something that can be viewed ****publicly in the reviews, you are free to send me a private message ;D. For smex scenes, you have to give me location, reason, position (hehe) and some additional details if you want. Also tell me if when I post the extra chapter you want me to say that you gave me the idea (with your username) or if you want to remain anonymous (wow imagine how kinky your idea must have been hehe)**.

I think the challenge will be really cool! I'm actually really excited about it! Anyway off you GO!

The story is not ending yet btw, but I think I'd be good to have the ideas you gave me already so I can work it in my head so it doesn't take me a lot of time to write after. You can give me ideas till the last chapter is posted, and I'm going to be repeating this so you don't forget. GOGOGO

**Oh and ****mind-crack teaser for next chapter: He shot me down BANG BANG, I hit the ground BANG BANG, that awful sound BANG BANG, my baby shot me down…**


	8. Chapter 8

"Sir, it appears that the queen has sent you a letter." Sebastian said while entering the Phantomhive's office, holding an envelope in his hand.

"What does it say?" The Phantomhive asked, leaning his chin on his hand, avoiding looking at his butler.

"It says that she requests of you to find a big organization of civilians that export and import alcohol illegally. She says it brings her great sadness and wants to put a stop to it." Sebastian informed him, placing the letter on his desk in front of him.

Ciel took the letter from him and glanced at the contents of it before looking back at the demon.

"Fine then, start searching and find their meeting location." Ciel commanded, looking at the demon coldly. Since that night a week ago when he asked Sebastian if he was enjoying their nights together, he was trying to keep away as much from him as possible.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said, making a small bow and placing his hand on his chest. He looked at his Master for a second before turning and leaving the room. Ciel let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and sighed heavily.

.

.

.

.

A couple of days later the young Phantomhive was supposed to have fencing lessons with Sebastian. He dreaded it, even though the activity was one of his favorites. But he couldn't back off now, he didn't want to seem weak or upset.

He walked into one of the rooms that was used for activities such as these and glanced at his butler, who was waiting patiently with a pair of fencing swords. He smiled as his Master entered the room, in contrast to Ciel's sulking face.

"Well then young Master lets not waste any time," he said, throwing one of the swords in the air towards him. Ciel grabbed it by the handle, sighing and walking closer. His plan to stay away from the butler proved to be very difficult. Even though that shouldn't have been the case, Ciel felt that Sebastian was even more seductive than usual. But then his heart ached when he was reminded of Sebastian's words, giving him more power to resist.

"Did you find them?" he questioned while getting into position, raising his sword.

"Yes. The organization has thought quite about it, their meeting location changes every time. But since their location does not change at random, I'm sure I'll be able to predict where they meet." Sebastian replied with confidence, taking position. Ciel did the first move, moving his blade towards Sebastian's arm. Sebastian swiftly brought his sword up, stopping the blade half way.

"Good. This mission should be over by tonight then." Ciel said, furrowing his eyebrows as he thrusted his blade downwards.

"Certainly," Sebastian said smirking, moving slightly quicker and forwards, Ciel putting resistance with his blade and backing off a couple of steps.

"As a butler of the Phantomhive family, it would be a great shame not to be able to do a simple thing like this," Sebastian replied and Ciel narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on his reflexes rather than memories of a few days ago when he asked Sebastian that dreadful question.

.

.

"My Lord, you don't seem to be enjoying this. I thought fencing was your favorite." Sebastian commented after a couple of minutes, advancing on the young Earl quickly, aiming for the upper part of his body. Ciel defended himself, his sword colliding against Sebastian's, blinking as he was brought back from his thoughts by the change of pace.

"I'm just bored." Ciel lied, starting a more active attack. Sebastian tilted his head a bit, smirking and stopping his opponent's blade half way each time, barely moving from his spot. Ciel started getting annoyed and charged towards the butler, aiming for a surprise attack. But the instant he raised his blade over his head the demon simply lifted his sword gracefully, stopping on his Master's neck, who stopped with his arms up. Sebastian sighed a little.

"I'm surprised by your amateur moves my Lord," he said walking close to his master, raising his sword more, forcing Ciel's chin up gently. Ciel glared up at the butler and slapped the blade off, backing off a step. His face was flushed, his heart beating fast by how close they had gotten.

"Be quiet." He ordered coldly, throwing the sword towards Sebastian, who caught it easily.

"I'm done for today. Tonight we're catching those criminals." He declared loudly, walking out of the room quickly. Sebastian watched him go and raised an eyebrow slightly, letting out a breath and putting everything back to its place.

.

.

.

.

It was snowing lightly that night as Sebastian and Ciel arrived near the docks.

"Is this where they'll meet?" Ciel asked as they landed from a rooftop gently on the ground. Sebastian placed Ciel to his feet, who straightened his attire, willing his heart to stop. It wasn't the first time Sebastian had carried Ciel like this, but since he had been trying to stay away from the temptation of his butler, now it made him even more agitated.

"Yes. If my predictions are correct. A small boat should be arriving at around midnight to make the exchange." Sebastian said, the confidence in his words undeniable. Ciel nodded, starting to walk closer to the docks.

"Good, we'll wait till then and catch them." He said, stopping on the nearest building to the docks and stopping once he made sure he got a clear view in case anything happened.

"As you wish." Sebastian said, leaning his back against the wall, waiting patiently.

After half an hour of complete silence, Sebastian, who had been observing Ciel the whole time, decided to speak.

"Master I-"

"There they are!" Ciel whispered loudly, pointing to a group of people that were carrying large and heavy looking boxes towards the edge of the docks. Sebastian walked slightly closer behind his master, looking over.

"Yes, that's them, should we catch them?" Sebastian questioned, looking down at him. Ciel could feel the butler's breathing hitting him on the cheek, making him shiver.

"Not yet, let's wait for the boat." Ciel said, his cheeks flushing red.

"Understood," Sebastian nodded, standing right behind him. It made Ciel feel uncomfortable and flustered. He wanted to lean back on the demon's chest more than he wanted to breathe right now, but he couldn't allow himself. Where was his pride?

Just as Sebastian had predicted, at twelve o'clock sharp, a small looking boat started arriving to the docks where the group of people were waiting, each one of them standing next to a few stacks of wooden boxes. All of the men waiting looked like low life criminals, most of them over their thirties, with common looking faces. Ciel was certain that he would not be able to remember how any of them looked like after tonight.

Ciel took a deep breath before starting to walk towards them, his head held up high. Sebastian followed closely.

"That's pathetic." He commented while walking closer to them. A lot of the guys made loud startled sounds and turned quickly to face the young Earl who was looking at them with a mocking look.

"Shit! Let's go!" the group of people still on the boat yelled, starting to move the ship quickly.

"Sebastian." Ciel said, turning his head towards the butler. Sebastian nodded and walked over there calmly.

"W-what are you doing?!" One of them shouted. Sebastian didn't answer and knelt down in front of the edge of the boat, placing his hand on it gently. The guys looked at each other confused and started trying to move the boat again. But it would not move a single inch. Sebastian merely smirked.

"What the hell?! Leave!" A tall and big guy shouted launching towards the demon, a bottle that he had gotten out of one the wooden boxes in his hand. Sebastian stopped his arm before it hit him, looking at him dead in the eyes. The guy looked like he was in pain from the grip the demon had on him.

.

.

"Anyone who is smart enough will surrender," Ciel said, looking rather bored as Sebastian fought all the guys with ease, getting the people off the boat and throwing them onto the pavement. They tried moving, but their bodies were too beaten up to move, even though it looked like Sebastian barely touched them.

"I know who you are!" One of the guys who was standing near some boxes shouted. He pointed a finger accusingly at the Phantomhive.

"You are the Queen's dog! And you call me pathetic?!" he spat out, getting a gun out of his pocket. Before he could even aim his hand was hit with a piece of wood that Sebastian had skillfully broken from a box in a split second. The guy yelled out in pain and fell down to his knees, holding his seemingly broken hand. Ciel and Sebastian exchanged a look before Ciel looked away.

"Get these guys names." He ordered, walking over to stack of boxes. He opened the top one and took out a bottle.

"So this is the product." He commented, looking at it carefully. Home made, low quality for sure.

"You…you disgusting nobles…" he heard a growling voice. A guy behind him that had succeeded in hiding came out of a tall stack of boxes.

"YOU SHOULD ALL DIE!" he shouted, taking out a gun quickly. Ciel's eye widened and he quickly turned to face the guy just as he pulled the trigger.

"Young Master!" Sebastian yelled, getting in front of Ciel in an instant. Ciel's ears buzzed by the loud sound of the gun shot.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed out, his eyes opening widely as the bullet hit Sebastian on the back of his neck. Sebastian stumbled forward slightly, Ciel yelping as he gripped the demon's coat, trying to keep him up. He failed due to the weight of the other man, both of them falling to their knees.

"Sebastian answer me!" Ciel called out to the butler with a trembling voice, bringing a hand and putting it on Sebastian's cheek. It was petrifying for Ciel that the demon was reacting so badly to the bullet that he couldn't keep himself up. The silence till Sebastian's answer seemed like it took forever to him.

"Please give me a moment young Master," Sebastian said in a low voice, Ciel's breath getting caught up in his throat. He bit his lip hard, looking at Sebastian's face intently, that was somewhat dazed but yet with a concentrated expression. He was completely still, Ciel waiting with wide eyes.

Suddenly Sebastian brought his hand up to his mouth, spitting out a bloody bullet.

"Bullets are very tricky; it seems it had gotten stuck in my spine." Sebastian said casually, showing the bullet to his master, who was still trembling. In one swift movement he threw the bullet back with impossible speed towards the shooter, who cried out as the bullet passed right through him. The man dropped dead a second later, Sebastian turning back towards his Master, smiling. Ciel's eyes filled with tears and he took a deep shaky breath, leaning his face on Sebastian's shoulder. He let out a breath of relief, staying still.

"Sebastian…" he said quietly, closing his eyes and gripping the older man's coat tighter. Of course Sebastian was alright. Sebastian had been shot with bullets before, so why was he so shaken up about it now? Did being in love make him more careless and irrational?

He felt gentle arms wrap around him, giving him warmth.

"What's wrong Master?" Sebastian asked, looking down on Ciel's face that was still buried in the fabric of his coat.

"Nothing…lets go home, the job here is done" Ciel said quietly, staying still. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, my Lord," he said, lifting Ciel up in his arms, jumping up with ease on a roof, running back towards the mansion.

.

.

.

"It's getting really late…" Ciel mumbled quietly, looking at his wall clock that showed that it was almost two in the morning.

"It appears so," Sebastian said while undressing his Master of his attire. He looked to see the young Earl looking at him with wide blue eyes.

"Was young Master scared of the gun-shots?" he asked, slipping Ciel's shirt off him. Ciel shook his head.

"No..." he mumbled, biting his lip. Sebastian tilted his head slightly, getting out his night gown from the closet and going back over to him.

"Was young Master worried about me?" he asked, smirking a bit.

"…Yes…" Ciel answered quietly, looking away.

Sebastian looked at him, surprised. He didn't expect the young Earl to admit it. He was expecting him to yell, to call him an idiot, to deny it, even throw him out of his room. Then again, the Phantomhive had been acting in and out of character for a while now. A result that Sebastian had blamed on his adolescence.

"…In that case, I'm sorry for making young Master worry," he said, slipping his nightgown on him.

"Bullets cannot harm me, young Master has seen so himself." He continued, bringing a hand on Ciel's face, making him look at him. Ciel swallowed hard, leaning forward and pressing his lips against his softly, closing his eyes. He couldn't hold back anymore.

"I know…" he whispered against his lips. And he did know. But he still couldn't make his body stop shaking. The image of Sebastian running in front of him and taking the bullet instead of him was stuck in his head. How Sebastian fell down to his knees, how it took him a minute before he could even reply to his master's cries. Every little detail, even how the snow looked on Sebastian's coat was haunting his mind. Why, even though Sebastian was completely fine and he could see that, was he worried?

He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, kissing him slowly. Sebastian too wrapped his arms around his Master's waist and kissed him back.

Ciel's eyes opened and blinked when he felt something abnormal on the back of Sebastian's neck. He pulled off and frowned, sitting up and leaning forward, looking at the back of his neck. He brought his hand and moved some of the demon's hair away and his eyes widened when he saw a bullet hole. He traced it with his finger gently, till Sebastian reached his hand back and took Ciel's hand away. He looked at the demon with wide eyes.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, shaking. Sebastian tilted his head to the side slightly at how full of fear his Master's face looked.

"No my Lord, you shouldn't worry. It'll disappear in a while." He said reassuringly, smiling a bit. He shook his head and leaned forward, kissing his master on the lips before leaning to his ear.

"I will follow young Master till the end." He whispered, smirking a bit. Ciel shivered as the demon's breath hit his ear. He knew he meant the contract but maybe, just maybe, he could pretend that he meant it in the way he wanted him to.

He wrapped his arms around the demon and kissed him hard on the lips, pulling them back so they were lying on the bed. They kissed passionately, Ciel's breath getting heavier instantly. Staying away from the demon was torture, and now that they were like this again it felt as good as finding a river in the desert.

"Sebastian," he breathed, running out of breath and breaking off an inch. He bit his lip, looking at his demon with heavy eyes. Sebastian smirked at him, leaning and kissing from his jaw down to his neck, assaulting the skin, while his gloved hands ran up under his master's shirt and on his bare chest and stomach, making him shiver under him. Ciel moaned, his eyes slipping shut and feeling like his skin was on fire, everywhere the demon touched with his hands and lips.

He gasped and bit his lip as Sebastian started rubbing him slowly, leaning up and kissing him deeply. Sebastian moved his tongue against his, making the younger man moan and practically tremble with desire.

He tangled his fingers through Sebastian's hair, pulling the demon's face off and making him look at him.

"I want you…Sebastian," he said quietly, breathing heavily. Sebastian raised his eyebrows only slightly, leaning down and kissing him deeply for a minute before pulling off.

"As you wish, my Lord," he said, smirking and his hand continuing to move in a steady rhythm. Ciel gripped the fabric on Sebastian's moving arm and tugged slightly, looking at him, practically panting. Sebastian sat back slightly, removing his suit jacket and putting it aside.

"Would you like to do it again?" Sebastian asked smirking, his hands going and ready to start undoing his shirt buttons. Ciel wasn't sure if he meant sex or if he meant for him to undo them for him like last time. Either case he wanted both. He sat up too and undid his butler's vest, taking it off him and starting to undo his shirt buttons. Sebastian reached over and undid Ciel's eye patch, slipping it off and letting it drop on the mattress. Ciel looked up at the demon, his scarred eye shining even though he hadn't said a word. Sebastian smirked and pressed their lips together, Ciel forgetting about the demon's shirt as he wrapped his arms around him, surrendering to the kiss completely.

Sebastian pinned him down on the bed, kissing him deeply for a minute before breaking off. Ciel opened his eyes half way, breathing heavily and looking at him intently. He reached over and took Sebastian's wrist in his hand, bringing his hand to his lips. He bit the end of the demon's glove with his teeth, dragging the fabric up and off the demon's hand, revealing the scarred skin and black fingernails. Sebastian watched, intrigued by his master's new behavior. Ciel only looked at him, his eyes filled with lust.

Sebastian placed his now ungloved hand on the younger man's cheek, caressing slowly, his fingers tracing down to his lips. Ciel felt his mouth part slightly, his heart beating fast. He closed his eyes as the demon's fingertips traced further down, teasingly slowly, from his neck to his chest and stomach. His touch felt like a small wave of electricity, his skin arching under the feeling of his hand.

Sebastian was watching him carefully, sliding his hand further down. Ciel made a groan of discomfort when he felt the demon's fingers push into him, his arms wrapping around his shoulders, taking deep breaths. Sebastian leaned down and kissed him while his fingers prepared him, the young Earl soon getting used to the feeling. He was eager; he wanted to feel the other man. He didn't care what image he was showing him; he just wanted him, just like last time. His hands gripped Sebastian's shirt, his breathing heavy. He looked at the demon intently, speaking without words. Sebastian smirked as he understood, removing his fingers.

"Relax young Master," he said, leaning and kissing the young Earl's ear. Ciel shivered, nodding, bracing himself. He felt his stomach turn as Sebastian undid his pants, glancing down quickly before up again. He knew he would feel pain, but he tried to focus on the memories of the unbelievable pleasure he had felt not too long after it instead.

He gasped as he felt the demon push into him slowly and whimpered, biting his lip hard at the pain. Sebastian was looking down on the younger man, slowly sliding all the way in him, making sure he was not going to be ordered to stop. The young Earl cried out, tilting his head back at the unpleasant feeling. He had to focus.

"Are you okay young Master?" Sebastian asked once he was all the way in, stopping. Ciel looked up at him, breathing heavily.

"Yeah…" he said, blushing and leaning up, pressing their lips together. His legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist properly, taking a deep breath as he got used to the feeling. Sebastian kissed him for a minute before he started to move slowly, Ciel yelping quietly. He leaned to his ear, kissing and nibbling gently. Ciel turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, breathing heavily, his face flushing. Sebastian started to move at a slightly faster pace after a bit, his ungloved hand hooking under his Master's knee and pushing his thigh up. Ciel's eyes shot open as the sensations got a thousand times more intense. He gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure, arching his back.

"Sebastian," he moaned, his mouth open. It felt amazing. Even more amazing than the last time. Just when the Phantomhive thought Sebastian couldn't be able do a lot more things to bury him in the depths of pleasure more, he was being introduced to new, deeper levels of ecstasy by the demon above him.

"Do you like that, young Master?" the demon asked smirking, his breathing slightly heavy. Before Ciel could answer, Sebastian pushed his thigh further up, burying him into the younger man more. Ciel cried out, his back arching.

"Yes," he heard himself breathe out, not even realizing he had said it. He whimpered as he felt close already, gasping and trying to hold off. Sebastian closed his eyes, his head lolling slightly back as he gradually went harder and faster against him. Ciel bit on his lip hard, his eyebrows knitting together, trying to keep watching his butler's face as it showed signs of pleasure.

"I'm close," he managed to gasp out, his back arching more. Sebastian merely smirked, strands of hair stuck to his forehead as he went a lot harder and deeper into him, groaning deeply. Ciel moaned out, whimpering loudly as he felt like he was going to pass out from sensory overload as Sebastian's hand moved up and down on him fast.

"S-Sebastian! No-AHH!" He cried out loudly, his back arching so much only his head was now touching the mattress, his one leg wrapped tightly around Sebastian's waist while the other being held up by the demon. He came hard on their shirts, gasping for breath. Sebastian's eyebrows knitted together as Ciel contracted around him tightly, groaning deeply and cumming a few hard thrusts later.

He let go of Ciel's thigh that was pressed up against his chest, pulling out and pressing his palm on the mattress next to the younger man's worn out body to keep himself up. Ciel winced and opened his eyes, swallowing hard when he saw Sebastian looking down at him intently, panting almost as much as he was. He blushed at his butler's stare and sat up slightly, secretly afraid he was going to mock him.

Sebastian sat up too, redoing his pants and shirt. Ciel didn't want the demon to leave again tonight. He wanted to stay beside him, his tongue ached to ask him to, but instead he stayed silent. Sebastian, once fully dressed, slid off the bed, smirking slightly at his young Master.

"Rest well, my Lord," he said, walking out of the room slowly. Like last time Ciel noticed that the butler's walk was different than usual, more forced. He looked away, hearing his door open and close. He lied back, looking up at the ceiling, holding his breath slightly as he relived what just happened in his head. His body was still enjoying the aftereffects of his orgasm. It felt amazing. But his heart unfortunately was not a part of his body that could be satisfied this way, neither his thoughts. While every time that they embraced he felt even more tangled up in his feelings, was Sebastian still unattached from his? Was Sebastian getting anything out of it, besides a few drops of pleasure?

.

.

.

But the young Earl didn't know that Sebastian was in fact getting something out of it. Not only pleasure, but the thing that Ciel thought he could never give unless the contract was fulfilled.

Because the Phantomhive didn't know that, as soon as Sebastian had embraced him the way he did, he was not only allowing him take any innocence that was left in his mind and body but letting him taste his very soul as well.

The demon already knew that by having sex with him he could taste the delicious soul he oh so wanted. It was not the same as when he would take someone's soul by contract, no. But sex was the next best thing. The infinite hunger, the torturous need to feed, could be made bearable with only a few nights in bed with the unaware man.

It was the way of demons to take a fragment of the souls they wanted, a bite out of them. It even worked with innocent humans that were not bound by contract. Falling into the demon's charms, women that Sebastian had slept with, with the justification that it was done for the sake of getting a job done and a mission completed quicker, were letting him take bits of their souls without knowing it. The demon had found the way of making the cravings bearable till the moment would come when he could be able to take the boy's soul.

.

.

.

That was a secret.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Thank you SO much everyone for your reviews, favs, subscriptions etc. I LOVE YOU -stalkermodeactivated-

When Sebastian says 'Young Master' in my story, imagine him saying it in Japanese(Bocchan). That's what I do. I just don't like putting random Japanese words along with the English ones.

And I said I'll be repeating this so here it goes (sorry for the enormous AN each time) *deep breath*:

**I decided to make some EXTRA chapters after the basic story has ended. ****Like how in a manga when the story is over you see some extra pages of stuff that wouldn't fit with the story progress/flow to put in the actual chapters? So I'm letting YOU (YES YOU) pick something you want me to write as an extra! YES IT'S TRUE!**

**I'm going to pick THREE ideas that you give me! It can be fluffy, smex, or something else!**

**BUT it must follow the actual story and it must not be crazy (for example NO cat ears and NO m-preg). Also keep in mind that each idea is going to be one chapter long.**

**Please be as DETAILED as you can as to what you want so I don't disappoint you in the result. I'll be telling you if your idea is something that I could write and if I'll want to change anything.**

**For smex scenes, you have to give me location, reason (yes please tell me that one), position (hehe) and some additional details if you want (very helpful). Also tell me if when I post the extra chapter you want me to say that you gave me the idea (with your username) or if you want to remain anonymous. You are free to send me a private message if you're embarrassed.**

Thank you for the ideas you've been giving me so far! I'm also going to write some extra chapters with stuff I wanted to write before but couldn't due to the strict storyline.


	9. Chapter 9

He had given in again in a moment of weakness. He surrendered to his inner desires that he so desperately tried to bury. His plan to avoid the malicious demon didn't even last more than a week. He was helpless. It worried him that he couldn't suppress his emotions, while on other matters he could hide what he was thinking and his true intentions with success every time. The demon had him powerless, weak. His feeling of despair was rising. The butler never showed any signs that he had feelings for him, if he even had any feelings at all.

He felt his heart beating faster. He couldn't deny it anymore. Trying to would be pointless and stupid. He was in love. Desperately, passionately, obsessively in love with the demon. He wanted Sebastian to belong to him and for him to belong to Sebastian also. Not in the way the contract connected them until now, but in a way far more dangerous.

.

.

.

The next morning, Sebastian was making breakfast for his Master as usual. The fact that he was less hungry than he had been in years had left him exhilarated, even though the hunger in his body was still torturous. Surely a few nights from now he'd probably feel less hungry than as if he had taken a whole low class soul. Even if only taking the smallest of fragments each time, Ciel's soul was delicious and the most satisfying thing the demon had tasted in his whole unending life. As expected from his young Master.

When breakfast was ready, Sebastian looked at the time. His Master was not awake yet, even though he usually was at this hour. Perhaps Sebastian had tired the boy's human body too much last night. He smirked at the thought.

Once making sure the servants were not burning the house down, nor destroying the garden or breaking all the expensive tea sets, Sebastian went upstairs, entering his Master's bedroom, tray of tea and breakfast in his hand.

"Good morning, young Master." He said, placing the tray on the nightstand. He watched Ciel slightly stir in his sleep, but not waking up. He sighed slightly, looking at the time in his pocket watch. He walked over and opened the curtains, letting the sun fill the room with bright light. The young Earl simply turned his back to the window.

"Young Master, it's getting late," Sebastian tried, but he only got a small mumble from the boy as a response. He sighed, sitting next to Ciel on the mattress.

"Young Master, are you going to wake up?"

Another mumble. Sebastian smirked to himself, leaning down and turning Ciel's face towards him gently with his hand, pressing their lips together.

As if on cue, Ciel's eyes snapped open, his heart jumping in his chest. He gasped quietly, turning over so he was lying on his back quickly, startled. Sebastian simply smiled down at the Phantomhive.

"Good morning my Lord," he said, pulling back. Ciel blinked, sitting up.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked, gesturing to the tray on the nightstand. Ciel only looked at him. Sebastian tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Is young Master still asleep?"

"No…" he finally mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He shook his head slightly, reaching over and taking some tea, sipping on it. His cheeks were still rosy from the sudden kiss.

"Did young Master not get enough sleep last night?" Sebastian asked and Ciel scowled a bit. Last night, they were done a little before the sun started coming up, and till he could calm down enough to sleep the sun was already high in the sky. But since Sebastian was a demon, he probably couldn't understand the importance of rest.

"I'm fine." He said, taking another sip of his tea. He reached over and took a small bite of the cake that was on the tray before lying back down. Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

"Young Master has a schedule today-"

"I don't feel like it, cancel it," Ciel interrupted him, lying on his stomach and closing his eyes. He could really use a few more hours of sleep.

Suddenly he felt the bed shifting and he opened his eyes as Sebastian hovered above him.

"Did I tire you out last night, my Lord?" Sebastian asked in a low voice, and even though Ciel couldn't see his face he knew that he was smirking. He shivered as Sebastian's breath hit his ear. He blushed, turning his head slightly, glaring.

"Unlike you, I need more than two hours of sleep to function properly. Do you even sleep?" he asked, turning around under the covers and looking up at the demon.

"I don't need it, but it's a luxury," Sebastian replied, his face still close to the younger man's. Ciel felt himself blushing more at Sebastian's smirk and he turned his head to the side slightly, trying to focus on words rather than the demon's eyes.

"Yeah well, I need energy," he muttered, sensing that whatever conversation or argument they were having, he was losing. Sebastian leaned down, his lips brushing against his master's ear.

"I can give you energy," he whispered and Ciel had to hold his eyes from rolling slightly back at how seductive his words sounded. Ciel looked at him. Wasn't he supposed to be resisting the demon? Even though he couldn't the night before, didn't he decide to try and avoid him? Yet still…A demon's seductions skills were unbeatable

"How on earth can you do that?" he asked. Sebastian laughed quietly.

"Hasn't young Master been having a hard time sleeping after I-"

"Okay I get it!" Ciel said, his eyes wide and blushing crimson. Of course Sebastian would know if he was awake or not after having sex with him. He could sense pretty much everything. Sebastian slowly trapped the young Earl under him, straddling him.

"Well?" the demon smirked, waiting for his answer. Ciel felt himself getting warmer. There was no logic behind the demons words. Not really anyway. By having sex with him he would most definitely drain all his energy rather than give him some. He knew that. Yet, just looking at the demon right now made it impossible to refuse.

The young Earl gave his answer by leaning up an inch and pressing their lips together, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the demon's shoulders. Sebastian smirked against his lips, kissing him back, his tongue snaking inside his mouth and moving against his, making the young Earl moan. A few simple sentences and Ciel was under his spell again. The demon was spoiling himself, letting his tongue taste that delectable soul again already.

"What…what is the schedule for today?" Ciel asked, his eyes slipping shut as the demon's lips slowly kissed down his jaw.

"Report to the queen," Sebastian started, kissing on his master's neck gently. Ciel's breath got heavier, tangling a hand through the demon's hair.

"Check a new line of products," he continued, nibbling on the sensitive skin. Ciel bit his lip.

"What kind of product?" Ciel breathed out quietly. Sebastian smirked at the Phantomhive's attempt at a conversation.

"Sweets," he replied, starting to undo the buttons on Ciel's nightgown, kissing every bit of skin that was exposed. Ciel's breath got heavier at the demon's teasing kisses, closing his eyes. Once Ciel's shirt was undone the demon kissed back up to his lips, smirking slightly.

"Young Master, turn over," Sebastian said, making Ciel blink. He looked at the demon, frozen. Sebastian held back a small laugh.

"Does young Master not trust me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side a bit. Ciel bit his lip hard before slowly rolling over so he was lying on his stomach. He felt his heart beating fast, his face flushing. He yelped out as he felt the demon's fingers push into him slowly, his knees bending.

"S-Sebastian," he gasped, bowing his head down, resting his forehead against the pillow.

"What is it young Master? Embarrassed?" Sebastian asked while moving his fingers, the sinister smirk on his face still.

"S-shut up," he whispered, breathing heavily as the demon's fingers moved. It was bright out, the light of day not allowing him to hide not even a bit of him, completely exposed to the demon. Ciel felt himself shake with embarrassment slightly, the position making him uncomfortable.

"It's the same as before my Lord," Sebastian said, watching his Master's face.

"That's not-ah," Ciel moaned out as Sebastian's other hand started stroking him slowly. His lips parted, closing his eyes at the feeling of Sebastian's hands.

"You're not very sore, that's good," Sebastian said, and Ciel blushed deeper with embarrassment at the comment.

"Shut up!" he said and then gasped, his body tensing up as Sebastian's fingers found his prostate. He tilted his head back, practically panting. He felt uncomfortably warm, the feeling of the demon's hands making him flustered and out of focus from the pleasure.

He breathed heavily, turning his head and looking at the demon with heavy eyes, then glancing at his suit before up again. He wanted it gone. Sebastian looked at him, observing his flushed face.

"Yes, my Lord," he smirked and obeyed, taking his hand away from Ciel's erection, unbuttoning his vest and shirt with one hand, while the other's fingers still moved inside the younger man, making him whimper and moan. Ciel felt close as he watched the demon's flawless skin being visible under the layers of clothing. He wanted to beg the demon to be touched, but his embarrassment was already at its limit to do so.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out, removing his suit jacket, vest and dress shirt, putting them aside. The young Earl was completely still apart from his body shaking with desire, breathing heavily and watching his butler, waiting. Sebastian smirked, leaning down and lying on top of him, Ciel shivering at the contact of their skin. What a wonderful and desperate face his master was making. Sebastian leaned and kissed his young Master's neck, sucking and nibbling while his other hand went back to his erection, moving up and down fast. Ciel moaned out, whimpering and tilting his head back against Sebastian's shoulder.

"Sebastian I can't-" the younger man breathed out, moaning loudly and gripping the sheets. Sebastian smirked, squeezing him in his hand gently. Ciel cried out, releasing against the mattress, staining the sheets. Sebastian watched his master's face as it confronted in pleasure, leaning and kissing next to his lips. Ciel turned his face to the side, kissing the demon fully on the lips, panting heavily.

"Is young Master satisfied with this?" Sebastian asked. Ciel opened his eyes half way, looking at the demon's face.

"No…I haven't gotten any energy yet," Ciel replied, out of breath.

"How greedy," Sebastian said, smirking and kissing Ciel's lips again. Ciel couldn't help but scowl slightly.

"Stop talking," he muttered, closing his eyes as the demon's lips started kissing the back of his neck, making him shiver. He heard the now familiar sound of Sebastian's trousers being moved and bit his lip, gripping the sheets as he braced himself. Gasping, his lowered his head down, resting his forehead against the pillow as Sebastian started to push into him. It didn't hurt as much as the other times, but his skin was still sensitive.

"Sebastian," he breathed quietly, groaning out as Sebastian slowly pushed more of him in him. Sebastian stopped once he was all the way in, leaning his face next to Ciel's, watching his face closely.

"Tell me when to start young Master," he said with a smirk, his hand starting to rub him again slowly. He knew that the more he was talking the more embarrassed his Master was. What a teasing demon.

Ciel though had forgotten all about his composure, the waves of lust going through him like a drug. It must have been the new position he was in, how he felt the demon completely pressed against him, but it was like he'd never been this aroused.

"Sebastian..." he said, his hand reaching back and resting on Sebastian's side, his breathing heavy. His fingers scratched the butler's skin with his fingertips, as if telling him to start. Sebastian started moving slowly, Ciel trying to relax as much as possible. He whimpered quietly as the demon moved, his forehead resting on the mattress now. His hand fell from the soft skin of Sebastian's waist, gripping the sheets gently. He mostly felt an uncomfortable burning feeling rather than pain.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, his breathing slightly getting heavy as he kept going in a slow pace. Ciel whimpered quietly once hearing his demon, nodding. Sebastian started going slightly harder and faster, watching his Master's face closely, observing it with his glowing demon eyes. He sat up slightly, pulling Ciel's body back with him so he was on his knees. The younger man cried out, gasping as his body tensed from the sudden wave of pleasure.

"Sebastian!" he moaned, gripping the sheets tightly.

"Young Master…the servants are not in their rooms…you'll have to be quiet," Sebastian smirked, but started thrusting harder in him, making him yelp. Ciel whimpered, his cheeks flushing as he got even more turned on. He bit his lip hard and tried to stay quiet, reaching back and tangling a hand through Sebastian's hair. Now how could the demon resist trying to make his master be louder than usual? He kept thrusting harder and deeper in him, making Ciel tilt his head back, his mouth falling open.

"Nnn…!"

"Remember Master…quiet," Sebastian whispered, practically grinning as his master tried his best to keep his cries of pleasure to the minimum. But Ciel was hardly successful, the feelings so good and intense he couldn't help the loud whimpers and moans from coming out every so often. It didn't help that he could feel his demon's labored breathing against his ear, his body pressing against his, making the heat in him almost unbearable.

What if someone suddenly walked through the Phantomhive's bedroom door? What if Maylene had decided to come inside his room without knocking again, catching him with the butler thrusting deep in him? It would be a disaster, the worst. Yet at the time, Ciel's thoughts instead of leaving him worried, they left him even more excited by that possibility of getting caught.

"Hnn! Sebasti-ahn, I-ah!" he moaned, his breaths being cut short by the man's thrusts. He wanted so much to turn his head and watch Sebastian's face in pleasure, to see how his mouth parted and how his brows knitted together, but the position made it impossible. His hand tightened the grip through Sebastian's hair, his head tilting completely back against his shoulder. Sebastian made a low groan, moving his hand on his master's painful erection fast, making him feel close instantly.

"S-Sebas-I'm…! No!"

"Let it go Master," the demon breathed seductively against the young Earl's ear, biting on it gently. Ciel whimpered, his back arching, his body pressing against him and crying out Sebastian's name loudly as he came hard against the mattress for the second time. His mouth was parted, gasping for breath. Sebastian made a small growl, cumming in him and groaning deeply.

Ciel allowed his body to collapse back on the mattress, his knees slowly unbending. He laid his head on the pillow, his eyes barely open. He winced when Sebastian pulled out and turned his head, looking at him. He swallowed hard as he saw the demon's naked chest under the light of day, looking at it fixedly till it was hidden again when Sebastian pulled his dress shirt back on. He slowly caught his breath, enjoying the feeling of complete contentment that had spread all over his body.

Sebastian sat back for a minute and caught his breath, dressing back to his normal attire fully, running a hand through his hair. He got off the bed, licking his lips and adjusting himself, smirking his sinister smirk before turning back to his Master.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day young Master," he said casually, gesturing to the tray on the nightstand. Ciel sat up slowly, reaching and taking the long forgotten tea with still trembling hands, drinking it all and putting it back down, eating his cake quietly.

"I can make some more warm tea for you," Sebastian suggested. Ciel glanced up at him, nodding.

"Okay…" he said, biting his lip gently. Sebastian made a small bow and took the tea, leaving the room. Ciel watched him go, taking a deep breath as he calmed down.

.

.

Sebastian could feel it pulsing through him. It took his best effort to walk in a straight line as he walked out. The small bite off Ciel's soul he took yet again left him feeling high. All demons would be jealous of him, of the precious soul that not only he could get to have whole somewhere in the future, but that he could also already have tastes of it repeatedly. A demon's dream come true.

.

.

.

"Did you make the list of the criminals?" Ciel asked sighing, sitting back in his desk chair.

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian replied while giving him a paper containing all the names he had gotten last night from the mission. Ciel glanced at them for a second.

"Good," he muttered, taking out a piece of paper from the desk's drawer, along with ink and a pen. He dipped the pen into the ink, starting to write a formal report for the queen like he always did at the end of every mission he set out to do. Sebastian watched till he was done and placed it inside an envelope.

"Seal this and send it to the queen." He ordered, reaching out with the letter to the butler.

"Right away," Sebastian said and took the envelope from Ciel's hand. Their hands brushed together and even though the butler's hand was gloved, Ciel still felt a small jolt in his stomach. He pulled his hand back quickly, mentally scowling at himself for still getting flustered so easily.

Yet, the more he fell in love with the demon, the more he was sensitive to the smallest of details. It annoyed him.

"Anything else I can do for you, my Lord?" Sebastian asked, putting the envelope in his pocket carefully.

"Bring me tea and tell me when I have to leave for the company meeting." He said, shaking his head at the thought of having to meet someone for work. At least with the queen's missions, he didn't have to work with boring and uninteresting people.

"Certainly," Sebastian said, making a small bow. He looked at him for a second before leaving the room gracefully. The young Phantomhive hated and at the same time loved the demon's looks he'd give him sometimes. He liked that he was looking at him, it made his head swim with hopeful thoughts, yet at the same time Sebastian's face always had that feel to it like he was looking down on him, mocking his very existence. He didn't know which thoughts he should trust, his hopeful one or the more realistic one to him.

.

.

"Sir, it appears that the meeting has been cancelled." Sebastian informed him while coming back inside his office a few minutes later, tray of tea in hand. Ciel jumped slightly, coming back from his complicated thoughts. The butler walked over and poured a cup of tea for his Master, setting it on the desk.

"Is that so? Cancelled for good?" Ciel said, reaching over and taking the tea, taking a sip. He hissed as the tea burned his tongue slightly. He reminded Sebastian of a cat.

"I'm afraid not. He requested you to meet him in two days time and talk about business matters at a party that he's throwing." Sebastian said. Ciel sighed, bringing a hand to his forehead.

"That's too troublesome. Cancel-"

"Even though I am one hell of a butler, you are the face of the Phantomhive Company now. You need to meet with people connected to the company to keep the successful status." Sebastian said in a gentle tone, smiling. Ciel glared and shook his head, knowing that he was right.

"Fine," he scowled, taking another sip of his tea. He could already feel the boredom just thinking about it. What was the name of that person who wanted to have business with him anyway?

.

.

.

.

"Tired?"

"Mm." Ciel merely mumbled, lying on his mattress when he was ready for bed. By the lack of sleep he had gotten the night before and his demon's seduction this morning, by nighttime he was exhausted and barely paid any attention as Sebastian undressed him when it was time to go to bed. Sebastian leaned down and pulled the covers over his young Master, tucking him in. Ciel looked up at him with half lidded eyes, blushing when Sebastian's hand brushed against his cheek.

He felt ashamed for his lack of resistance. He was pathetically still doing things with the demon that he was so passionately in love with, even though by Sebastian's words and actions it looked like he did it for the sake of contract alone. Sebastian wasn't bound by low feelings such as shame, regret. Having sex because of a contract would not leave him feeling like he's being used. It was just one of the many things a Phantomhive butler from hell had to do. Part of the deal. That was all.

.

.

The young Earl couldn't help but think that, why did it matter if he still had his soul if Sebastian was never going to respond to his feelings the way he wanted him to? What was the reason? Why was he…

His eyes widened in shock. His parents. Of course for his parents how could he forget? His sole existence was meant to avenge his parents' death. His body started to shake. He sold his very soul for that purpose, to cause the people that had done this to him the same pain as they had given him. To eliminate them. And now he was starting to forget? How dare he.

"Sebastian, tell me our contract." He whispered, eyes wide. He wrapped the blankets around him tightly. Sebastian raised his eyebrows, straightening up, slightly confused.

"I am your absolute servant. In exchange for the sacrifice of your soul, I shall stay by my Master's side until you find the people who killed your parents. I will stay with young Master till the end," Sebastian said, puzzled at the Phantomhive's sudden request.

"Again."

"Young Master?"

"I said again!" Ciel said in a hard tone, closing his eyes. Sebastian let out a breath and repeated the same words. Ciel kept ordering him to repeat them until the young Earl fell into an uncomfortable sleep…

**.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

I forgot to update O.O. AND it's a filler. I'm SO sorry D"= . But at least some lemon goodness you all want neh?

Also I'm annoyed by the fact that I can't make Sebastian's contract words sound cool. But I just couldn't think of anything XD. FAIL.

_Oh. Did ANYONE notice the huge hint I gave out?...Anyone?_

Think of it as an intro to something much more interesting. The next two chapters were supposed to be one, but because it came out to be 10 pages long O.O I separated them into two 5 page long ones.

**Please review instead of just reading**** or faving**. I'm very insecure about updating when I don't hear my readers opinion. When I get much lesser reviews I always think that my writing on the chapter was lousy and I lose excitement in writing. Also, let me remind you that if you don't like the story nobody forces you to read it, especially to read ALL chapters and then make me a huge list of mistakes and all the things you hated about it. I never said I was good in writting and english is not my first language. I never forced anyone to read it, I didn't write something thinking it was going to be loved by all readers and answer to all different tastes. This story has my opinions and my view on Ciel and Sebastian, you don't have to agree with it but that doesn't mean I should be forced to change it. Ok? Thank you. (sorry if I sound bitchy, hormones and all that jazz)

**YOU CAN STILL TELL ME SUGGESTIONS FOR EXTRA CHAPTERS ****(not as much in the main story but for extras after the basic storyline is over) BTW =D**. **See previous chapter's AN for more details.** I don't know if I gave that impression but the story is not ending yet XD. I think there will be around 5 more chapters to the actual storyline but I'm not sure yet. Right now I just finished chapter 12.

**TEASER: What happens when the Phantomhive meets his new business partner at the party? ****OSHIT.**


	10. Chapter 10

After getting over the shock and going through countless hours of agonizing questions, two days passed. The young Earl once again tried to keep a distance from Sebastian, though he knew how it would probably end up again.

Ciel had hoped that the demon would do something on his own to approach him, but Sebastian just continued with his work as usual. With every hour that passed the Phantomhive seemed to get more and more in a foul mood. When it was the night of the party, Ciel dressed himself in his formal attire and ordered his butler to get the carriage ready.

.

.

.

"This is just too bothersome. Why do I have to go all the way there just to hear a boring idea that I might not even agree to?" He complained, leaning his chin on his palm and looking out the window. Sebastian sighed. Once again his master had the most whining response to anything regarding his company's work. Even though the inhuman demon was the reason for the Phantomhive Company's sudden success even after the original founders, Ciel's parents, had died, the young Earl was as always ungrateful.

"Please bear with it for a little while, my Lord. Making a new business agreement could be very beneficial," he said smiling at his Master, though mildly annoyed. Ciel glanced at his butler before out the window, sighing.

"Fine, but at eleven o'clock you must come to me and tell me we have to go. Make up an excuse. Do it no matter what," he commanded as he started seeing their destination from out the window.

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said, putting a hand on his chest.

.

.

When they finally arrived, Sebastian climbed down first and extended a hand to help his Master down. Ciel dreaded the feeling of uneasiness he would get just from the simple touch but took his hand anyway, climbing down. He avoided looking at him and held his chin up high, walking towards the entrance of the mansion.

.

.

The room was filled with music and laughter, a lot of popular high society members that Ciel could recognize present. Everyone was dancing gracefully and drinking, each face decorated with wide smiles. The butler dressed in black from head to toe and the Phantomhive's expressionless face were in complete contrast with the rest of the crowd.

"Who is the person I'm supposed to meet?" Ciel asked, turning to his butler as they walked inside.

"Alfred Kristow. He's young but very successful, specializes in trades." Sebastian informed in a low voice. Ciel made a small nod.

"How am I supposed to know who it-"

"You must be Ciel Phantomhive." A man greeted Ciel with a smile. He had striking green eyes and shoulder length platinum going on silver hair and a pretty noble face.

Ciel turned back and looked at the young man that looked roughly a couple of years older than him.

"Yes, hello. Are you Mr. Kristow?" he said, putting on a small fake smile and extending his hand. The man shook it in response before pulling away, smiling.

"Yes, pleased to meet you. I apologize for not being able to meet you the other day; I've just been very busy. Also, it's better to discuss business in a lighter atmosphere than an office don't you think?" Mr. Kristow asked.

"Indeed. Then let's get to work shall we?" Ciel asked, trying to hide his impatience. The man smiled warmly.

"No rush, we have all night. Let's have something to drink first," he offered. Ciel held back a sour face. He just wanted to get this over with. He followed the slim and tall man towards a table that had a small decorative mountain of drinks and accepted the glass of champagne when he was offered. Sebastian was following a few steps behind, being the young Earl's shadow, as always.

"I'm really glad we are close to the same age. It's kind of hard talking business with people who talk to you like a kid." The man said, taking a sip from his champagne.

"From the looks of it you have succeeded nonetheless." Ciel said, taking a long sip of his drink and looking around at the busy room. The man's house was quite glorious, almost as big as his.

"Well thank you. The house is originally my wife's but it does take a lot to keep it running. You also are very successful. I was quite fascinated when hearing of your story," he said, smiling at him. Ciel was quite annoyed at how easily he was smiling. He faked a smile back, as was appropriate.

"My story?"

"Well yes. You are the reason the Phantomhive company is so successful. And in such a young age. You started even younger than me. It's quite intriguing when a beautiful nobleman like you not only is successful in appearance but in mind as well." The man said simply. Ciel blinked once. Beautiful? What was this?

"Thank you…so about work-"

"You are quite eager aren't you? If we are to be business partners then we ought to get to know each other more, don't you think?" the man interrupted, looking at him intently. Ciel didn't know exactly what to make of the man's look. He held back a scowl.

"I do apologize," he said, taking another sip of his drink. Mr. Kristow glanced at the silent butler a few steps behind the Phantomhive.

"Well if you want to talk about work, how about going somewhere a little more quiet? You can tell your servant to have a good time. I prefer talking about business only with people involved in it," he said, smirking slightly. Ciel could tell that man was not all about business. He was smirking in a mischievous way, his pretty face hinting a suggestive look. Ciel turned and looked at Sebastian.

"Certainly, thank you very much sir." Sebastian said before the young Earl could say anything, walking off. Ciel blinked slightly, feeling a stinging in his chest. If he could tell that the guy was flirting with him then Sebastian must have realized too. Didn't he care?

"Well then, shall we?" the man said, gesturing towards the balcony. Ciel finished his glass of champagne and took another glass from one of the waiters, following the man outside.

.

.

.

"I think your trading idea sounds very reasonable. I'm going to do it." Ciel said after an hour of them talking about business and other matters, finishing his second glass of champagne.

"I'm glad you think so. I wouldn't want to disappoint you," the man said, smirking slightly. He leaned his back against the concrete fence of the balcony, looking at the young Earl intently. Ciel had been listening to him giving him hints and flattering words for the past hour about his appearance, his success and grace.

"I guess it's a deal then Mr. Kristow," the Phantomhive said, straightening up.

"Please, call me Alfred."

Ciel blinked when Kristow placed a hand under his chin, looking at him.

"Are you sure you should be touching me?" Ciel questioned with a cold look. But the man was not threatened, simply leaned his face closer to his.

"Well, I want to," he said before pulling back, glancing inside to check if anyone had seen them. Ciel arched an eyebrow slightly. He had never met a man that didn't hide this kind of intentions before. It was something that left him mildly shocked, especially since that man was a married nobleman.

"How about…we go to my carriage? To make the agreement final." The man said, leaning to Ciel's ear, whispering the words seductively. Ciel wanted to push him away. How dare he get so close to the Phantomhive. His mind flashed to Sebastian. Would he care? No, he wouldn't. He didn't even show any sign of interest when Kristow was flirting with him right in front of his eyes.

"Would your wife approve?" Ciel asked once the man pulled off. He laughed a bit.

"My darling wife and I have an agreement. She gets to do what she wants and I get to do what I want," he simply said, smirking. Ciel looked at the man's face. Undeniably attractive, with features as beautiful as a woman's. His marriage must have been one of the many marriages between the nobles that happened only for the sake of public image.

"Well then…let's go," he said, hiding any kind of nervousness from his voice. His face was collected, his face almost expressionless even though agreeing to the man's indecent proposal. Kristow grinned, showing his perfect teeth and simply walked towards the stairs that were connected to the balcony, walking down. The young Earl followed, his heart beating fast. He felt adrenaline rushing through him as he thought of what he was about to do.

The man walked over to a secluded place where some carriages were parked, making his way over to one and opening the door. Ciel glanced around. There was no one near, the mansion's loud music barely audible in the distance.

The silver haired man gestured inside the carriage, smirking at the young Earl. Ciel took a deep breath before getting inside. He wasn't sure what he was doing. What was he trying to prove?

Ciel sat down and watched him get inside, closing the door. He sat next to him and without saying anything else, pressed his lips against his. He held back a gasp from the quick progress of things.

Alfred's lips tasted different from what he was used to. Even though they were fine to the touch, he didn't want those lips pressed against his. He wanted Sebastian's. He didn't like it. But he still kissed back, his hands pressing down to the seat. He closed his eyes tightly when Alfred's tongue pressed against his lips and opened his mouth, wrapping his arms around him in an attempt to get more into it.

.

.

"You are a good kisser, Ciel." Alfred said against his lips, breaking off an inch after a minute. Ciel held himself from arching an eyebrow. He wasn't even trying.

The man he only met a few hours ago leaned to the Phantomhive's neck, tugging the fabric that covered Ciel's neck and starting to kiss the skin. He closed his eyes and tilted his head, his mind screaming to stop. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

He yelped quietly when he felt the man's hand press against him. He felt like he was betraying Sebastian. But that was crazy. How could he betray him when they were not together? When the only one that was feeling anything was him?

.

.

.

Meanwhile Sebastian was searching for his young Master, wondering where he went. He had lost him and the business man since they went out to the balcony.

"Where could young Master be?" he asked himself, looking around. He searched through the busy room filled with laugher, though highly doubting that his Master would be among those happy people. The Phantomhive would never socialize willingly or on his own. After he searched around the inside of the mansion, he walked outside to the balcony, looking at the stairs that led down. He walked down them and walked over to the place where all the carriages were parked, sensing that his master was there.

He searched through the carriages, hearing a few faint moans coming from one at the further back. He walked over, standing outside the door. After listening silently for a minute, he took out his pocket watch, looking at the time.

Suddenly he opened the door, looking inside. Kristow was on top of the young Earl, suit shirt unbuttoned, hand inside Ciel's trousers. When he saw the butler he yelped and jumped off Ciel, his eyes widening.

"What is this?!" Kristow asked angrily, instantly starting to redo his shirt. Ciel was frozen in his seat, his eye wide, looking at Sebastian.

"Do excuse me. It's eleven o'clock." Sebastian simply said, smiling.

"Learn your place you damn servant! He's not going to say anything is he?!" Alfred exclaimed, turning and looking at the young Earl, who blinked and looked at him. Snapping back to reality, Ciel sat up. He didn't say anything and simply walked out of the carriage, not looking at Sebastian.

"Answer me!" Alfred yelled, reaching a hand to grab Ciel's shoulder. Sebastian stopped him, holding his wrist before he had the chance to touch the young Earl. Kristow blinked, looking at the demon's cold eyes, snapping his hand back. He didn't say anything else and watched the butler and the Phantomhive walk off.

.

.

.

Ciel had never felt so ashamed. He was shaking as the carriage got ready to go and sat inside, Sebastian following and sitting opposite him. He didn't dare to look at him; he didn't want to see how Sebastian would look back. What had he done? Why did he do it? He didn't even want the man to hold him so why did he let him?

He didn't want to speak, he still felt humiliated for not only doing what he did but from Sebastian actually catching him in the act. But after an hour of complete silence and with only the sounds the carriage made as it drove on the pavement being heard, he decided he had to speak.

"S-Sebastian…" he started, not knowing what to say. What could he say? Apologize? Ask for forgiveness?

"Yes, my Lord?" Sebastian asked, turning his cold stare to his Master. Ciel swallowed hard, looking away from the demon's eyes. It was probably just his imagination, but it seemed to him that the butler's look was colder than usual.

"I…" he trailed off, losing all determination to speak as soon as he looked at him.

"I apologize for interrupting you. But you had said to come to you at eleven o'clock did you not?" Sebastian questioned and Ciel blinked, looking at him. Interrupting? He was apologizing?

"Interrupting?"

"Yes. You seemed quite preoccupied." Sebastian said simply. Ciel blushed deeply and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Don't apologize! I didn't even want it!" Ciel blurted out, gripping his seat tightly.

"Why is young Master excusing himself? He's free to do whatever he wants." Sebastian said and Ciel actually felt his stomach physically hurt.

"Right…" he said quietly, looking down on his lap. What was he expecting? Sebastian didn't care. Simple as that.

But why could his heart swear that it wasn't that simple?

.

.

.

The rest of the ride home was silent, Ciel trying his best to hold back tears. Sebastian's words hurt live knives. He didn't know if the demon was so cruel intentionally to hurt him or if that was just his nature.

He felt dirty. Even if he didn't go all the way with Alfred Kristow, he still felt like he was dirtied to the core. It was laughable. A person like him who was drenched in sin willingly since he was a kid, now felt like he needed to shed his skin clean from such an act. If Sebastian hadn't interrupted them, would he actually of had sex with that guy he didn't even know? All these feelings were topped with guilt and shame. Was Sebastian mad? Did he feel betrayed? Even if he said those hurtful words, was there a chance that he didn't mean them?

.

.

.

The young Earl departed to his room right away, not feeling like eating any dinner. He couldn't eat right now even if he tried. His stomach felt like it was in painful knots.

Sebastian had followed him to get him ready for bed, as per usual. Ciel stood in the middle of his bedroom, completely still in a tensed pose, not knowing what to do. He half wanted Sebastian to leave him alone so he could stop his body from shaking so much that he was actually starting to feel sick. Yet he didn't want him to leave his side.

"I'll bring you some tea." Sebastian took the liberty to say after a couple of minutes of complete silence. He went to leave the Phantomhive's bedroom but Ciel rushed to him as he reached for the doorknob, grabbing a handful of his suit.

"Wait…Sebastian," he said quietly, unsure. Sebastian turned and looked down at him, his face cold and expressionless.

"What do y-"

Ciel reached up and slammed their lips together before the butler could say anything more. He felt as though if he didn't do something, things would change for the worse, and that petrified him. He kissed him deeply, his hands on both sides of his demon's face. Sebastian kissed back with force, making the younger man yelp as he pinned him to the wall. Ciel felt his body flushing from the intensity of the kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Suddenly without any warning, Sebastian's hand reached up and wrapped around the young Earl's throat. Ciel gasped, his eyes snapping open and gripping Sebastian's hand instinctively and trying to get it off. He felt panic shoot through him. Was Sebastian going to kill him?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Not to worry! Only a week till you find out! MUAHAHAHAHA! AHA.

**Review or I will torture you MOAR!**

Edit: Gah why do I ALWAYS forget to write something in the AN haha. Anyway, Kristow looks like the Viscount, only with the different characteristics that I wrote. Thanks!**  
**

Thank you so much **CrazyAuna94** for the awesome suggestion. This chapter idea was hers and I really enjoyed writing it! *big super stadium applause!* See? Now everyone who suggested that Ciel gets it on with someone else gets what they want -sorta- hehe.

**Yesterday while I was on DeviantArt I was looking through Kuroshitsuji submissions and stumbled across ****a pic of Ciel with longer hair and Sebby. So I clicked on it, intrigued, and I suddenly saw that in the AN it said that it was fanart for MY story! Thank you so much AmiNozomi!!! I posted the link to it in my profile so please check it out it's really cool! =D=D=D** I would have said this in a more exciting way (I was actually jumping up and down about it yesterday) but I got a bad comment that put me in a foul mood, sorry XD. But whatever, I'm not going to repeat myself; you can check previous AN XD. I'll just stop posting the story where I keep getting bad comments because the last thing I need is feeling like shit haha

Anyway, credit check, fanart check. I think I said everything…OH! **You can still tell me suggestions for extra chapters!** I don't need suggestions for the basic storyline anymore because it's ending soon, thank you so much for all the great ideas!


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: Strangulation, slightly eccentric sexual content.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sebastian! W-what-" the young Earl gasped out.

"Don't you trust me, young Master?" Sebastian asked in a low and calm voice, looking at him intently. Ciel blinked, slightly starting to choke. He tried to pry Sebastian's hand off his neck but his grip didn't move a single inch. What was he supposed to think? The demon's eyes looked pure evil, not a drop of human sympathy in them. Was Sebastian trying to seduce him in killing him, with his consent? He tried to think, but the grip on his throat was making it hard for him to focus.

"Y-yes!" He gasped out, looking at him, not able to stop himself from feeling scared. If he was going to be killed, now was good a time as any. If it was punishment from doing such a shameful thing earlier with another man, then so be it. Sebastian pulled him off the wall and gently pushed him to the bed. Ciel gasped when his neck was free of the man's grip, coughing and rubbing the skin. He looked up at the demon as he kneeled above him, his breath getting caught up in his throat. He blinked, tensing up and almost pulling away as Sebastian simply started undoing his clothes.

"W-what are you doing?" Ciel asked with a trembling voice. Sebastian looked up at him.

"I'm undressing my Lord to bed," he replied casually. Ciel frowned, his heart beating fast. What was going on inside the demon's head?

He watched, frozen as Sebastian slipped his formal attire off him, layer after layer slowly. Instead of bringing his Master's nightgown right away like he always did, Sebastian stared for a moment at the young Earl's body. Ciel instantly turned his head away in shame. His neck and collarbone were dirtied with Alfred's lips, and Sebastian could definitely see that.

"Don't stare." Ciel ordered, his voice uneasy. Sebastian made a small sigh, standing up and going over to his Master's closet, bringing him his nightgown. Ciel snatched it from him and pulled it on quickly, doing all the buttons shakily. He looked away from the butler, feeling the tension on every bit of his skin uncomfortably.

He couldn't help a small whimper as Sebastian brought his hand up to Ciel's chin and turned it so he was facing him, looking at him right in his visible eye. Ciel looked back, so confused that he felt frustrated tears starting to form. Sebastian brought his other hand up, gracefully undoing his Master's eye patch and letting it slip next to him on the mattress. Ciel opened his marked eye, blinking once as his vision focused.

"You're acting strange," he whispered, looking at the demon. Sebastian tilted his head to the side slightly, his hand slipping down to his Master's neck and wrapping firmly around it again.

"Strange?" he questioned, climbing on top of him, forcing the younger man's body so it was lying down on the bed. Ciel gasped, looking up at the demon fearfully before away, whimpering as he felt himself starting to panic again.

"Look at me."

Ciel looked back into the demon's eyes, seeing their true colors.

"Are you scared, my Lord?" he asked, his face a couple of inches away. Ciel could only stare back. Not only was he scared, he was petrified.

"Does it hurt?" Sebastian then asked. Ciel blinked. The demon's grip on his neck was firm, yet not tight enough to hurt. It made him flustered and out of focus, feeling as if he could not take in enough oxygen, yet not enough for it to be really painful.

"No…" he whispered, his voice slightly strained. His mouth parted, tensing up even more when he felt the demon's other hand on him, rubbing gently. How could he get aroused with this? The demon could be seconds away from snapping his neck dead, yet he still felt himself getting hard under Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian wrapped his hand around him, moving it up and down, his Master's limited breathing getting heavier. He leaned down, kissing him deeply, his hand on his neck slightly loosening his grip. Ciel sucked in a breath before kissing the demon back, starting to feel light headed. He reached up with trembling arms and wrapped them around his shoulders, kissing him back and sliding his tongue against his, trying to pull him closer.

After a few minutes Sebastian pulled off, Ciel gasping for breath quietly, his eyes half open. He sat up and pulled both hands off his Master, who took the chance to take as many deep breaths as he could. Sebastian removed his suit jacket and put it aside, then his vest. Ciel kept expecting a mocking remark from the demon as he stared, but he only got silence. He sat up, biting his lip gently as he started undoing Sebastian's shirt buttons, blushing deeply.

"What does young Master want?" Sebastian asked, though it was more than obvious. Ciel simply shook his head slightly. He couldn't scowl or tell him to shut up now, it didn't seem right.

"I want you," he whispered, not looking at him as he finished undoing his butler's shirt. He leaned up and kissed him on the lips, his hands resting on his demon's now unclothed chest. The skin was warm, he wanted to caress it, to feel every shape and curve but he wouldn't dare. He closed his eyes as Sebastian kissed him back but pinned him down against the mattress again.

"Well then, young Master," Sebastian said, pulling off. He looked at him as he brought a hand down to his Master's thigh, pushing it up. Ciel took a deep breath, wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist tightly. Sebastian sat up only slightly, bringing his gloved hand in his mouth and dragging the fabric off with his teeth, repeating the process on his other hand as well. Though such a simple act, the younger man couldn't help but watch in a trance.

.

.

Ciel closed his eyes tightly as Sebastian started preparing him, but was soon urging the demon to go on. He felt like the more it was delayed the more danger there was in things changing. He had already noticed that Sebastian was not doing anything else besides kissing his lips, in contrast to other times where he would tease the young Earl till he was practically begging. He just wanted things to go back to before the party happened. Just a few hours ago would be enough. He could swear the demon was not smirking like he always did. Why was that? But he pushed those thoughts away. It was probably just his imagination and anxiousness messing with his head again.

"Sebastian…" he whispered, breathing heavily. He looked up at the demon, his marked eye glowing faintly. Sebastian looked down at him and undid his trousers, bringing a hand down and pressing it on the mattress as he positioned himself and started to push inside his Master. Ciel groaned out, his hands gripping the sheets as he felt the familiar pain and burn. Sebastian slid inside him slowly, stopping for a minute when he was all the way in. He waited for his Master's small nod before he started to move, Ciel whimpering and resting his head back.

Sebastian started going faster and harder after a couple of minutes, making the younger man gasp under him. Ciel gripped the fabric that covered Sebastian's arms gently in his hands, his breathing getting cut short by the man's thrusts.

"S-Sebastian nnn-m-more," he breathed, his face flushed as he looked up at the demon. Sebastian obliged, starting to thrust even harder, Ciel crying out and arching his back.

The man's thrusts were rougher than usual, and his face was unreadable, even though his breathing was heavy. But even if it was more painful, the young Earl, besides the pleasure he was getting from it, felt like he deserved any kind of pain the demon would give him now. Like some sort of punishment for what he had done, even though it seemed like right now anything Sebastian did could only turn him on more.

When Sebastian's hand suddenly wrapped firmly around his Master's throat once again, Ciel's breath got caught up in his throat, gripping Sebastian's arms, his eyes widening in surprise. The demon didn't stop his thrusts for one second, and Ciel started feeling dizzy. The disorientation and inability to focus while he could not take a proper breath, left him even more aroused. It was a really weird feeling, though he couldn't help but like it. Was it normal to be turned on by something like this? The young Earl wondered if any other people were able to experience this kind of pleasure from getting strangled. Or was it just because the demon he wanted to be devoured from was the one doing it? That must have been it.

"S-Seb-…Ahh I'm-…ha! Don't…stop!" The young Earl moaned and cried out, voice strained from the demon's grip on his throat, feeling close. He felt light headed and dazed, the once again new level of pleasure the demon was introducing him to leaving him a moaning and begging mess. The demon kept driving against him, faster and harder, almost inaudible grunts escaping his throat. Once hearing them the young Earl completely lost it and screamed out as he came hard, his back arching, his hands gripping the fabric of Sebastian's shirt so tightly he almost ripped it off.

Sebastian gradually slowed down till he was still inside him, breathing heavily, strands of hair falling in front of his face as he looked down at his young Master, releasing the grip from his throat. Ciel coughed a couple of times and sucked in breaths, his body relaxing. He opened his eyes and looked up at the demon, reaching up a hand to his face and pulling him down, pressing their lips together.

"I…want more…Sebastian," the young Earl managed to whisper through his heavy breathing, his heart still beating a thousand miles a minute from his powerful orgasm, light headed. Sebastian let out a breath of relief, wrapping his arms around his waist. Ciel yelped and gasped when Sebastian moved so he was in a sitting position, still inside the younger man who was now on his lap. Ciel whimpered quietly and closed his eyes tightly, feeling the demon go deeper inside him, his skin twitching from the sensitivity. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the black haired man, their faces inches apart.

"Sebastian…erase the other man's marks on me," Ciel whispered, breathing heavily. He wrapped his trembling arms gently around his shoulders and his legs around his waist, looking at him, waiting for his answer.

"…Is that an order?" Sebastian questioned after a few seconds of silence. Ciel swallowed hard, nodding.

"Yes."

"As you wish, my Lord," Sebastian said, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Ciel closed his eyes and took his time, their tongues entwining, enjoying the slow but sensual kiss. His breathing got heavier, whimpering quietly as he felt the demon starting to grind in him slowly. Not stopping his moving hips, Sebastian pulled off and studied his Master's neck. He found the hickey that was made by Kristow with ease, looking up at his Master before leaning in, starting to kiss, lick and nip the skin over it.

Ciel's eyes slipped shut, his mouth parting at the pleasuring pain. He tangled his hands through Sebastian's hair, tilting his head to give him more access while focusing on the feeling of Sebastian grinding in him, faint whimpers and moans escaping his lips. Sebastian, once satisfied with the result, pulled off, Alfred's hickey now hidden under the demon's much stronger mark.

"Move your hips, young Master," Sebastian said in a low voice, his grinding motions becoming more intense. Ciel moaned and blushed deeply, not sure if he could. He hesitantly started to move against the demon's grinding unsurely, gasping quietly. Sebastian closed his eyes for a second before reopening them, leaning and starting to kiss every inch of skin the other man had time to touch. Ciel felt amazing, not only by the sex but from the fact that Sebastian was cleaning him of Alfred's touch, assaulting the skin till there was no trace that other lips other than Sebastian's had ever touched him besides his.

"Ahh!" Ciel's head tilted back, gasping as he found his spot while moving against Sebastian. He felt really peculiar and embarrassed doing this, yet he couldn't stop his hips from moving in synch with Sebastian's, both their breathings heavy.

"Sebastian…it-" Ciel tried to say but he was interrupted by his own moaning, whimpering loudly and gripping Sebastian's shoulders as the demon started thrusting up against him.

"Does it feel good…Young Master?" Sebastian asked, smirking and grunting slightly as he held his hips, thrusting and grinding deeply.

"Nnn, Y-yes!" Ciel cried out, his back arching, Sebastian's arms keeping him from falling back. Sebastian leaned his face on his shoulder, groaning and bringing his hand down, starting to stroke him quickly. The younger man felt like he was going to pass out, tilting his head back and forgetting about moving his own hips as Sebastian continued driving him mad with ecstasy with his thrusts and grinds.

"I'm…I'm going to…Hnn!" the young Earl felt his whole body flushing as he heard the demon grunt and groan, the vibrations from his voice tingling his shoulder where his lips were. He tried to delay it but failed, and soon his back arched, his head titled back, mouth falling open as a loud cry of Sebastian's name came out while staining his and his butler's chest once again. Sebastian's arms tightened around his Master and he groaned deeply, his eyebrows knitting together as he climaxed.

Both of them collapsed back on the mattress, panting heavily, Ciel feeling his head swimming. He treasured the feeling of the demon's body lying on top of his. Sebastian licked his lips unnoticeably, feeling the ultimate satisfaction as a fragment of his hunger faded away slowly.

"Sebastian…" the younger man breathed out quietly after a minute, his chest heaving up and down. Sebastian opened his eyes, lifting his head and looking down at the young Earl.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I want more…" He whispered in a half commanding half pleading tone, looking at the demon intently. He looked like a child asking for something. Sebastian raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise before smirking, leaning down and pressing his lips against his Master's, still breathing heavily.

"As you wish."

.

.

.

.

Ciel's eyes opened slowly, blinking as his eyesight adjusted to the light of day when Sebastian opened the curtains. He frowned. He didn't remember stopping last night. He looked up at the demon, who smiled at him.

"Good morning, Young Master," Sebastian said with a smile, pouring him a cup of tea.

"What happened?" Ciel mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He felt an uncomfortable throbbing in the whole lower part of his body, his muscles aching from exercise.

"You passed out after the fifth time my lord," Sebastian said casually, smirking. Needless to say the demon looked like the exact opposite of his Master right now, practically glowing with energy and liveliness from the feast he had participated in last night. Ciel blinked, his cheeks turning rosy.

"Oh…" He said, trying to recall last night's events. He remembered screaming in ecstasy, allowing himself to completely lose it, begging the demon to never stop. He felt his whole body flushing deeply at the images that popped into his head from last night. Just the thought of the different positions that demon had made him do, though he had very willingly obliged, made him feel so embarrassed he wanted to bury his body under the sheets and stay there forever.

"I've got interesting news young Master. The queen wants you to handle a new mission," Sebastian announced, getting his master's clothes ready.

"And how is that interesting?" The young Earl mumbled as he sat up, taking a sip of his tea. The missions the queen had been sending him lately had been far from interesting and exciting.

"It's a new murder case that the police force seems unable to handle," Sebastian replied, looking at him to see his reaction. Ciel looked up, a faint smirk rising on his face.

.

.  
"Ah. Then this could be interesting."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

I updated a day early so you won't hate me for the wait in such a cliffy haha. To thank me, or to even internet slap me for the torture, **please ****review**** instead of just reading**!

I bet you went 'I waited a whole week in agony for THIS?!' lmao I know, I'm sorry for the most cruel cliffy ever in the previous chapter! I swear I didn't intend to do it at first. I had to separate chapter 10 into two and I couldn't find any other fitting places to cut it OTL.

But seriously now, _**read between the lines**_.

I'm sorry if the strangulation part made some people uncomfortable? I've never really thought of asphyxiation before, but it seemed really fitting here and I liked the meaning that could be behind it. I have no idea if I wrote this right, so please tell me if I did an okay job!

**You can still tell me suggestions for extra chapters if you****'d like**! Also, don't hesitate to mix things together, like for example something fluffy with a smex scene ;D. Be creative!

**Teaser for nex****t chapter: What affect does the new peculiar murder case have on the Phantomhive? D=**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings**: brutal detail (gore is it called?). There is a description of a crime scene that is quite detailed so if it makes you feel uncomfortable you can skip the description paragraph. Then again I think anyone who has read or watched Kuroshitsuji should be okay with this, since there are eps and chapters with similar images. Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

The Phantomhive felt excited. Murder cases were his favorites to solve for the queen. It was like a game to him, challenging himself in finding the killer quicker each time. Of course, it couldn't really be considered fair with a demon doing all the researches for him. But still, it could help him with getting his mind off his personal problems, even if only for a short time.

.

.

"The murder scene has been requested to be left untouched till we get there, but I still don't trust the police in doing anything right. We should hurry there," Ciel said while getting inside the carriage. Sebastian followed behind him, sitting opposite him. He knocked on the wood at the back of his head, and a couple of seconds later the carriage slowly started to move.

"I'm sure the police officers will be able to hold themselves till then." Sebastian said, smirking to himself. He could clearly see his master's impatience. In times like these he could see the little kid he had met years ago. The butler was the only one who had the chance to see the Phantomhive's differences in personality. Behind the hard exterior he showed to everyone, the young Earl was actually just a stubborn and sensitive child. Still immature, innocent. Well, as innocent as he could be after all the sinful acts he'd participated in, most of them Sebastian's fault. Just the night before he had succeeded in making his Master show his most shameful side, begging for more and more.

The demon didn't' feel sorry for taking his Master's remaining purity in the slightest.

"Was there any information about the murders besides the location?" Ciel asked, looking at his beautiful demon.

"The murderer kills small families with three members at most; he has eliminated four houses so far. Leaves a mysterious note behind each time, says the police." Sebastian informed him.

"Excited, young Master?" he asked, smirking. Ciel scowled a bit.

"I just want to be fully informed so it'd be done quicker," he muttered, glancing at him before out the window. Sebastian brought a gloved hand to his lips to hold back a laugh.

"Of course," he said smiling. Ciel stayed silent, watching the moving road.

.

.

.

Once they arrived Sebastian and him looked at the small commotion of men in police suits standing outside a house door. Sebastian laughed quietly when Ciel got out of the carriage before he could even help him down. He followed him towards the officers, the smell of blood evident in the air.

The head of the police force didn't bother hiding the look of displeasure when he noticed the Phantomhive come over to him.

"If it isn't the Queen's dog," he muttered, turning to face him. Ciel smirked.

"How nice to see you again, chief," he said, reaching up and touching his hat in a greeting gesture.

"You are not needed here." The officer said bluntly.

"Hm? The Queen certainly thinks so. If she thought that your abilities were good enough she wouldn't have sent me a letter asking for my personal assistance." Ciel said, opening his palm and reaching to his butler. Sebastian reached into his pocket and took out the Queen's letter and handed it to him. Ciel waved the letter slightly before extending it to the chief of police, who snatched it and glared as he opened and read through it quickly. He sighed, shaking his head.

"The murder scene is this way," he mumbled, silently admitting defeat. Ciel started walking over to the entrance of the house, ignoring him.

"Are you sure you can handle the murder scene young Master? From what I can tell it's quite brutal," Sebastian questioned as he followed the young Earl through the commotion of police officers, who stood aside as they passed. Ciel scoffed.

"I'm not a kid anymore. Do you think that a simple murder scene could really have an affect on me anymore?" Ciel asked, glaring up at his butler. In his age, he had already witnessed more bloodshed than most people could even imagine. Sebastian merely smirked slightly.

"Whatever you say young Master," he said lightly, walking with him to the door. Ciel's eyes narrowed at the demon before stopping in front of the entrance. He bit his lip, taking out a handkerchief and covering his mouth and nose, taking a step forward inside and looking in. His feet were an inch away from stepping on a large pool of blood starting from a young woman, her face scarred, chest and stomach filled with deep stabs and cuts. Her arm was extended towards a table, as if trying to reach over to it. When he looked at the surface of the table, his eyes widened. Hearing Sebastian say that the killer had murdered small families, he didn't imagine that he would have practically butchered children also. He took a step back, his back hitting Sebastian's chest.

"Young Master?"

"It's fine," he quickly said, looking away from the scene that was terrifyingly familiar to him. He looked at the last victim, a man who was in a chair, neck sliced open, body covered in his own blood. His figure looked like it was put there after the victim died, the pose too casual looking to be natural. The young Earl took a small breath, the smell of blood making his stomach turn. The whole room was pretty much filled with it, splattered on every surface. He noticed that the chair that the dead man was sitting must have belonged to the table, but the chair was too far away from it. The man's body was facing a specific wall. When looking up at it, the young Earl raised his eyebrows. There seemed to be a sentence written out of blood in capitals. Some of the letters were recognizable, but most of them didn't make sense to the Phantomhive.

.

.

ΕΚ ΤΙΣ ΧΕΡΣΙ ΜΟΥ ΘΑ ΕΠΕΛΘΕΙ Ο ΘΑΝΑΤΟΣ ΣΑΣ

.

.

"Sebastian, write this down," Ciel ordered, turning and looking at him.

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said right away, taking out a paper from his pocket and copying the sentence on the wall.

.

.

After looking at the brutal massacre for another minute, Ciel walked out, taking a deep breath of clean air once the stench of blood wasn't as nauseating. He pushed the images of the kid lying dead on the table from his head, walking back towards the head of the police.

"You can just leave it to me Chief. I'll let you know who you need to capture," Ciel said, smirking. The chief narrowed his eyes and his hands curled into fists.

"Fine," he simply said, knowing that he couldn't go against the Queen's orders. It would be pointless.

"Don't you want to hear the report we have so far?" the chief asked. Ciel made a short quiet laugh etched with mockery.

"I think we have everything we need. Let's go, Sebastian," the young Earl said, walking off towards his carriage. He ignored the nasty looks he got from the police men as he passed with his butler. Of course the police force hated him. A corrupted noble man under the own Queen's wing, taking their work and making them feel useless. Which they were, most of the time. But they still couldn't understand how the Queen could put so much trust in a mere kid.

.

.

.

Once the carriage started moving he took off his hat, visualizing the murder scene again. Was the murderer just doing it for the pleasure he would get from killing? Were the families specifically picked out?

He extended a hand towards his butler.

"Give me the note," he said, looking at him. Sebastian reached into his pocket and took out a small piece of paper, handing it to him. Ciel read the sentence, trying to see if he could find any similarities to words he knew.

"Sebastian, do you know what language this is?" he asked once giving up, sighing.

"Don't you want to find out yourself my Lord?" Sebastian questioned, tilting his head to the side a bit. Ciel scowled and glared.

"Just tell me."

"Well then. The language is actually ancient Greek, that's why there are letters you don't understand." Sebastian started, not even having the need to glance at the letters again to make sure. Ciel raised his eyebrows.

"What a peculiar choice," he commented.

"Tell me what it says." he ordered, now even more curious. Sebastian smiled softly.

"You will die by my hand," he said, his smile subsiding to a sinister smirk, voice gentle. Ciel blinked once, the words startling him a bit. It wasn't like he was expecting something else for a killer to say. But hearing the words coming from Sebastian's mouth made his stomach turn. It must have been because the words were so fitting, since that was something the demon could actually say and intended to do.

"Ah. Is that so…" he said, bringing a hand to his chin in concentration. He had to block out any other thoughts aside, wasn't that his goal after all?

"We should find out if the murderer was in a cult of some sort. If he is, then the number of the people killed could have a meaning, as well as the number of families…Though it could be just a hate crime…some sort of personal vendetta…" the young Earl muttered his thoughts to himself, deeply absorbed in them. Sebastian watched him. It was rare to see his master so immersed in something.

"Perhaps we should go see what they find out once they take the bodies away and examine them properly," Sebastian spoke, interrupting the young Earl's thoughts. Ciel looked up, frowning a bit.

"I'd rather…leave that for last," he muttered. He knew that Sebastian meant that they would have to pay a visit to a very peculiar Undertaker. Even after all these years, the odd and most definitely perverted man was still as weird as always. The Phantomhive always chose to ask for his assistance as a last resort.

"Then what does young Master suggest?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel thought for a minute.

"Start searching and find cult related information that could be connected to the killings. That shouldn't be hard for you, should it?" Ciel asked, looking at his butler. Things such as evil cults with sacrifices and devil worshipping certainly wouldn't be hard for a demon to find.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said, bowing slightly in his seat and placing a hand on his chest.

.

.

.

.

"_Aren't we going to have a splendid gathering tonight!"_

_Why are they doing this? Why are they holding him down? What did he do wrong? Did he do something that needs to be punished?_

_Someone please help!_

_He tried to scream out as they held him down by force but no sound came out. He trembled and attempted to beg but his pleads were covered by the people's loud obnoxious laughs. He couldn't make out differences between them. All of them were covered with cloaks, only their wide terrible looking smiles visible over their terrifying masks. They were all around him, as if they were animals eyeing up their prey._

_**Somebody save me!**_

"_Let me give you the mark of a noble beast."_

_He whimpered and tried to struggle free of the hard grips on him, but his body was starving and weak. He could only scream in agony at the pain as they burned his skin, marking him forever._

_**SOMEBODY SAVE ME!**_

.

.

.

The Phantomhive shot up in bed, still screaming, a hand extended forward, as if reaching for rescue. His cries of pain subsided, huffing and gasping for breath.

"Young Master," Sebastian was by his Master's side in a second. Ciel's head snapped up towards his demon, eyes wide and unblinking. He went to speak but only incoherent mumbles came out. He whimpered, wrapping his arms around his sides.

"It's just a nightmare Master," Sebastian said soothingly, attempting to reach over. Ciel slapped his hands off, huffing.

"It hurts!" he whimpered, clutching his side. Sebastian sighed slightly.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked. A couple of tears ran down the Phantomhive's cheeks, holding his left side, covering the burning mark.

"No it doesn't," Sebastian said softly, moving slightly closer to him. Ciel whimpered and shook his head furiously.

"Yes it does!" he yelled, rocking his body slightly. Sebastian sighed, reaching over and taking his Master's hands off and replacing it with his own. Ciel flinched and whimpered, but the butler just kept his hand there gently, covering the mark.

"No it doesn't Master. It was just a nightmare," he whispered, leaning forward and pressing their lips together in an attempt to calm him down.

Ciel blinked, slowly waking up from the nightmare's trance as he felt the demon's lips against his own. His heartbeat gradually slowed down, his eyes falling half shut. The kiss had a pleasantly numbing effect all over him, calming him down without fail.

The demon smiled slightly as the younger man calm down, pulling off gently.

"Are you awake now my Lord?" Sebastian asked, smirking slightly. Ciel felt his whole face flushing. Like a weak child, he needed someone to calm him down after a simple dream. Even though in his case he was more than justified, since the nightmare was something that had actually happened to him. Even so, the young Earl felt embarrassment shoot straight to his stomach.

"Ah…" he sighed, pressing a palm to his forehead.

"How stupid," he muttered to himself, looking away. Sebastian sat on the edge of the mattress next to the young Earl.

"Is it my Lord?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side a bit. Ciel looked up.

"This mark right here…" the demon continued, now sliding his gloved hand slowly up and under his Master's shirt, stopping on the scarred skin. Ciel shivered and tensed up slightly, ready to pull away.

"Is what keeps you going isn't it?" Sebastian said in a low voice, looking up at his Master as his fingertips slowly caressing the abnormal skin. Ciel swallowed hard and nodded.

"You're right," he agreed, biting his lip gently. He sighed and laughed bitterly.

"I thought that I had gotten over it, yet one simple familiar image brings it all back…" he trailed off, his mind flashing back to the image of the murdered kid he had seen just a few hours ago. He frowned and turned his head, looking towards the faint light of the moon that was visible through the curtains. Sebastian brought his other hand and gently turned his face back towards him.

"It reminds you of what you need to do. And I will be your loyal chess piece till the end," the demon said gently. Ciel took a shaky breath and nodded, staying silent for a minute. He leaned forward, pressing their lips together gently. His body was still mildly shaking from the nightmare, his mind foggy. Sebastian kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the trembling boy, slowly lying them down.

"Young Master, you need to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning," Sebastian said once he pulled off after a minute, looking down at his Master. The young Earl shook his head gently.

"I can't sleep," he said quietly, looking up, the demon's bangs tingling him as they caressed the sides of his face. Sebastian looked down at his Master's face, which was clearly exhausted. He leaned forward again, kissing the younger man slowly. Ciel closed his eyes, his arms reaching up and wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him closer to him.

Ciel's breath started getting slightly heavier as the demon didn't pause for even a second, gradually kissing him deeper, their tongues entwining. He made a small sigh of pleasure, his eyes opening half way when the demon got fully on the bed. He broke off for a second to take a breath before meeting Sebastian's lips again. As he tangled his fingers through Sebastian's black locks, he noticed for the first time how soft his hair was. It made it all the more literal that the butler was perfect from head to toe.

He felt himself relaxing completely, enjoying the warmth he got as Sebastian laid his body on top of his. Ciel's heavy breathing was the only thing heard inside the Phantomhive's room, along with the sounds of sheets moving.

When the young Earl felt like he had lost the sense of time and place, Sebastian pulled off gently, their lips separating with a soft sound. Ciel's eyes opened barely, panting quietly as he looked up at the demon who raised his nightgown slowly, exposing his stomach and chest. The younger man shivered, and his eyes widened when Sebastian leaned down and kissed the mark on his side gently. Even though it was impossible, the burnt skin there still felt tender, almost painful as the demon's lips made contact. However, he knew it was only his imagination, the trauma playing tricks on his body.

Ciel blushed as he felt the butler's hands caressing his stomach and sides while his lips kissed the scar on him. The demon looked up at him and smirked slightly, his hand sliding down and starting to rub him slowly.

"Sebastian," he breathed, his eyes slipping shut and his mouth opening slightly. His breathing got heavier; his head resting back as he felt the demon's lips slowly kiss their way down to his stomach, his hand moving slowly up and down. His muscles clenched before he whimpered, his hands tangling through Sebastian's hair. He felt like his whole body was on fire, and unlike in his nightmare, he wanted to welcome that fire more and more.

He gasped and gripped Sebastian's hair, tilting his head back as his tongue came to contact with his erection, licking slowly as his hand continued its movements.

"Hnn Sebasti-ah!" he breathed, his back arching as Sebastian took him in his mouth and started moving his head, making the young Earl writhe in pleasure. The hold on his hair would be painful to any normal person by now, but since he was a demon Ciel didn't hold back from gripping it tightly as he moaned in ecstasy, feeling close already. Sebastian was looking up at the young Earl intently as he sped up his movements on his head and hands, succeeding in making his Master forget all about his troubles.

"Sebastian ahh-I'm going to-" the young Earl breathed, moaning and feeling his body tensing up. Just a simple glimpse down at the staring demon and Ciel couldn't hold back, crying out and whimpering as he went over the edge, his back arching off the bed. He gasped for breath, his skin tingling as his body slowly relaxed back down on the mattress. Sebastian pulled off and licked his lips, wiping his mouth with his gloved fingers and smirking slightly. Ciel had a hard time not getting turned on again as he watched him.

"Feeling better?" Sebastian asked as he moved up on the young Earl again. Ciel could only make a small nod. His mind was too dazed to compose himself. Right now, it felt too good to bother.

Sebastian started getting off the bed, but was stopped when a hand grabbed a handful of his suit jacket. He turned and looked at his Master, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep," Ciel whispered, his cheeks flushing, breath still heavy. He was certain that the demon could tell.

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian simply said, pulling the covers up to his young Master's neck.

Sebastian couldn't decide if he saw a kid or an adult right now as he watched him close his eyes and fall asleep almost instantly. He reached over and ran a graceful hand through Ciel's hair tenderly, tilting his head to the side a bit. He made a small, barely audible laugh before pulling back.

.

.

"Sweet dreams, young Master," he said in a low voice, staying until he was sure his Master was asleep.

.

.

.

* * *

**I hope you're ****all having a very smexy Easter! =D**

I will be updating every **Sunday** from now on. Please review instead of just reading and thank you all SO MUCH for your wonderful reviews in the previous chapters. Unfortunately I can't answer the ones that are made anonymously so just know that I appreciate your kind words so much and thank you for taking the time to review! You always make me smile **=D **

Thank you **SebbyCiel** for the idea to add a mystery case! And for being awesome!

Haha that was so much FAIL. I suck at mystery/police stuff, never written anything like it before. I know I know, but please bear with it for a couple more chapters? I have a reason =3

Finally I can use my ancient Greek for something HA XD. Another way to translate it would be 'With my hands your death will arrive' but Sebastian couldn't say it in such an uncool way ;).

_Aaaanyway__, anyone seen the Kuroshitsuji season 2 trailer? *twitch* Alois apparently gets abducted by fairies (O_o wtf?). Yes, they abducted him because they wanted their clothes back (Oh SNAP!). I wanna write a fanfic just so Ciel and Sebby can come as super demons and kill both him and that tight ass Claude who thought that he could look cool throwing plates and forks like that. Nuh uh only Sebastian can do that darling, sexy butler position has been loooong taken!_

_I mean it's not like I don't think it's going to be good, but it's rather obvious that it's made to sell (Alois grabbing Claude's leg and whimpering not to leave him? Oh PLEASE just write a sign on your forehead saying 'fanservice' XD)…rant over. But seriously ._._


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days were spent with Ciel ordering Sebastian to do any kinds of searches he could think of. He wanted this mission to be done as quickly as possible. Now, he had another reason for his need to get it over with other than his pride. Every night he would have the same nightmare. And every time, Sebastian would have to comfort him until he would come back to his senses.

He would either get the same exact nightmare, or different pieces of his haunting memories from a few years ago. Either way, they always left him screaming and waking up in horror. He knew it was the familiarity of the case that had left him so shaken. His only hope of getting rid of the terrifying dreams was solving the case and putting an end to it.

.

.

.

.

"You don't look in such high spirits, Young Master," Sebastian noted as they walked along the pavement. Ciel let out a sigh and shook his head slightly, arriving at his destination.

"How could I be?" Ciel muttered, stopping in front of Undertaker's shop. He looked at the big sign above the door dreadfully. He had no choice. To conclude if the killings were in fact works of a cult, he had to check for any kinds of clues or possible symbols hidden on the bodies, and since that was highly unlikely for the Phantomhive to do…

"I'm sure he will cooperate with us, you have nothing to worry about, my Lord," Sebastian said, smiling at the younger man. Ciel held a scowl of disagreement and pushed the door open, walking inside the shop.

The familiar smell of heavy chemicals reached his nose as he stood in the middle of the room. He looked around, half wishing that the man he was looking for was out so he could leave already. But unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"Ciel Phantomhive." A voice appeared out of nowhere, and before Ciel could see, the Undertaker was in front of him with his usual wide grin.

"Undertaker," the Phantomhive greeted, trying to make his voice sound normal. He held back a yelp as the man leaned forward and placed both hands on his shoulders, abnormally long black fingernails of his thumbs resting on his cheeks.

"It's so good to see you again. Oh how much you've grown…" he said, leaning uncomfortably close as he looked at the younger man up and down. Ciel made a small sound of discomfort and knitted his eyebrows together slightly.

"I preferred you when you were a younger boy. Much more innocent and cute," he said, with a small chuckle. Ciel pulled back, glaring a bit.

"You old pervert." He muttered, dusting himself off. Undertaker walked to his desk, ignoring the comment like it had never been said.

"You're here for the nice number of families that have arrived here recently, I'm guessing?" Undertaker asked, placing his elbows on the desk and resting his head on his palms, looking up at the butler and the young Earl.

"That's right, were there any-"

"Aha well you know what to do Young Earl…" he interrupted, his grin growing even wider, head turning towards the butler. Ciel let out a sigh and brought a hand to his knitted eyebrows in frustration.

"Sebastian, could you…" he trailed off, feeling ridiculous.

"Certainly, if you could just step outside," Sebastian said, his face serious. Ciel rolled his eyes and shook his head, walking out of the shop and closing the door. Why on earth would that perverted man want laughs as payment while he already had a wide grin plastered on his face at all times he would never know.

The Phantomhive stood outside, folding his arms across his chest, a sour expression on his face. There was utter silence for a few seconds, only the sound of his foot tapping impatiently on the pavement being heard. He jumped when suddenly an ear piercing laugh was heard from inside the shop and he scowled at himself for not being used to it from the other times that had happened. When the laughter died down, he straightened his hat which had miraculously moved on its own and blinked when Sebastian opened the door.

"You can come in now," he said, moving aside. Ciel knew that he'd get no answer if he asked the demon what he did. What could be so bad that he could never see no matter what?

"Let's get this over with. Did you find anything unusual on the bodies?" the Phantomhive asked as he walked inside, avoiding looking at the ecstatic man whose body was still twitching from his giggling. Ciel took a frustrated breath as he waited and looked at the butler with a raised eyebrow. Sebastian merely gave a small triumph smile and looked back.

"Yes," Undertaker suddenly said, standing up from his desk. Ciel turned his attention from his butler and looked over at the grey haired man.

"What was it?"

"I'm so sad that most of the bodies cannot have open caskets…they were so ruined by the time they got here. But all of them had a symbol carved, young Earl," Undertaker said, grinning and walking over to him. Ciel instantly felt a shudder out of habit and looked at him, intrigued.

"A symbol of what?" the young Earl asked, his fists clenching slightly. It couldn't be the same symbol as the one on his side could it?

"A small cross," he said, grinning and leaning down close to the Phantomhive again. Ciel let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and backed off a step. Of course it wasn't the same mark as the one that they had done on him.

"Ah. Is that so," he said, backing off another step.

"Well then, thank you for your time," he said, walking to the door.

"I'll be waiting for your next visit, Ciel Phantomhive," Undertaker said, and Ciel wasn't sure if the peculiar man meant for the next time he'd visit him alive.

.

.

.

.

"Does the cross narrow down the cults?" Ciel said as he started walking back, his butler at his side.

"Yes. Though, I was hoping for something more creative, at least from a human so vicious." Sebastian commented, letting out a small sigh of disappointment. Ciel glared up a bit.

"As long as we find who did it, it doesn't matter. What matters is lifting the weight off Queen's shoulders," he said. Sebastian smirked slightly and looked down at him.

"Only the Queen's shoulders, young Master?" Sebastian questioned, a hint of mockery in his voice. Ciel narrowed his eyes a bit and shook his head.

"Shut up."

.

.

.

.

A week later, the Phantomhive was sitting on his office, papers with clues spread out in front of him. His eyebrows were knitted in concentration, his hands folded together. Sebastian was watching silently, observing. He was waiting for a chance to speak, to nudge the Phantomhive in the right direction like he had done many times before.

The young Earl had a hard time finding any clues, not because they were particularly hard to find, but because his personal feelings were getting in the way. The familiarity of the case clouded his Master's thinking.

Not only that, but now the murderer had struck down again, killing a family of two, a mother and a child. The killer had left the exact same note behind, this time carved on one of the two bodies. Ciel hadn't visited the murder scene, with the excuse that there was no need. Of course Sebastian knew that that wasn't the case. His Master couldn't take facing once again something that reminded him of his haunting past so intently.

"So…" Ciel started, closing his eyes for a second. When he opened them he looked at the various information Sebastian had gathered through his searches.

"There are several cults that could be using these murders as some form of sacrifice…" he said, sighing a little.

"None say anything about the note the killer leaves though…" he muttered, the words of the message coming to his mind; 'You will die by my hand.' .He shivered slightly before speaking again.

"Perhaps he is just trying to confuse the police like he has successfully done so far…" he continued pointlessly, in hopes that something new would come to him that would help solve the case.

"If I may, Young Master?" Sebastian spoke up, putting a hand on his chest humbly. Ciel looked at him expectantly.

"While the murderer could have done this thinking that he had the upper hand, perhaps that is his weakness also," Sebastian said, looking at his Master. Ciel made a questioning sound.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, sitting up slightly in his office seat.

"The language used is not something an average citizen could possess knowledge of. Even if educated, to know Ancient Greek must mean that the person is more specialized in the area of education." Sebastian said, and though his tone was not absolute, the confidence behind his words was evident. Ciel blinked in realization.

"Professors…"

"It's a high possibility," Sebastian said, looking at his Master with a small smirk. Ciel sighed heavily. How could he not have made that conclusion himself? He needed to pull himself together.

"Make a list of all the professors that could be suspects in the case," Ciel ordered, starting to feel the fog that was covering his thinking being lifted slightly. He took a breath, starting to get more optimistic about the solving of the case.

"Understood," Sebastian said, making a small bow.

"Also, what about the cross? What did you find?" Ciel asked, looking at him. Sebastian walked closer to the desk and reached for one of the many opened books.

"In conclusion, I believe that the cult we are dealing with is this one," Sebastian said as he placed the opened book in front of his Master. Ciel looked at the book filled with information. It fitted perfectly. The cross on each one of the bodies, the number of killings, the way they were killed. With the last murder, the body count was at twelve people. The information on the cult said that to complete the ritual they needed thirteen sacrifices. One more to go.

"It fits…" Ciel said, nodding to himself. There was silence for a minute as he checked out the reports on the murders to make sure he had counted right.

"How is young Master feeling?" Sebastian asked suddenly, looking at him.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Ciel said, putting the papers down and crossing his arms on his chest.

"You haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. It might affect your health." Sebastian commented. It was true. Due to his nightmares he could barely get one hour of proper sleep every night.

"It's fine. Once the case is closed, everything will go back to normal." Ciel said, shaking his head slightly. Well, if you can call his every day life normal.

"Is that so…" Sebastian trailed off, going around the desk and leaning down, placing a hand on the Phantomhive's cheek. Ciel held his breath, looking at his butler as his eyes examined his tired looking face.

Ciel failed in trying to sustain himself from attempting to kiss him and he leaned forward, stopping an inch from the man's lips. Sebastian stopped examining the young Earl's face and stayed still, their lips barely an inch apart. Ciel could feel his heart beating faster, even though their lips didn't actually touch as he felt Sebastian's breath against his skin. He hadn't properly felt the demon in over two weeks, the touches he had been giving him to calm him down after a nightmare every night being far from enough for him.

"Young Master, you need to focus," Sebastian said, their lips brushing together as he spoke.

"I know," Ciel muttered, finally closing the gap and pressing their lips together fully. He had been out of focus already. Maybe this would help, at least a little. Or at least that's what he told himself as he kissed the demon deeply, his hands reaching up and gripping his suit jacket.

Sebastian raised his free hand and rested on Ciel's other cheek, pressing the young Earl's back against his seat as he kissed him back. Their tongues rubbed against each other and Ciel had to hold back a whimper, his eyebrows knitting together. It felt so good having the demon so close to him like this.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow when Ciel pulled back and looked away, panting quietly, his cheeks flushed from the passion of the kiss.

Ciel knew that he had very important things that had to be done. Now was not the time to start what his whole body was practically begging him to. He leaned back, trying to calm himself down. Sebastian glanced down and made a small smirk, pulling back slightly, his hands still cupping the young Earl's face.

"You are starting to get black circles under your eyes," Sebastian noted as he finished examining his master's face before he was interrupted. Ciel blinked and pulled his hands away from his face, glaring slightly.

"Well then. If you're so concerned about my health, make sure we finish this as quickly as possible." The young Earl said in a hard tone, though his still flushed cheeks were making it hard for him to be taken seriously. Sebastian made a small sigh and stood up straight.

"As you wish, my Lord," he said, making a small bow and leaving the room, going to make the list of suspects as he had been ordered.

After Ciel finally calmed down his craving body, he turned his attention back to the book with information about the specific cult, reading through the pages of text. He didn't know how the demon could get this kind of information. But, since he was one hell of a butler, he justified it simply on that. He continued reading, getting absorbed by the sickening details on how the rituals had to be done.

.

.

"Here is the list Master." Sebastian said once he reentered the room, tray of tea in one hand and a couple of pieces of paper on the other. Ciel looked up from his reading, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"So soon? I'm guessing the suspects are not that many?" Ciel asked while leaning his chin on his palm.

"Yes. There are only three that fit the profile. By leaving that note on each crime scene they dug their own grave. As most humans usually tend to do." Sebastian said, sounding unimpressed.

"How stupid and reckless," Ciel commented before going back to reading. He blinked once reading through a bit of text.

"Full moon. That's tonight," he realized.

"It appears so." Sebastian said as he poured a fresh cup of tea and placed it on the desk.

"If we're right then the last sacrifice will happen tonight in a-"

"Abandoned holy ground," Sebastian finished his sentence without the need to glance at the book his Master was looking at. Ciel bit his lip and felt his heart beating slightly faster.

"Then tonight it's over. We have to catch him tonight before he murders someone else," Ciel said, taking a breath.

"Sebastian, find where it's going to happen," he ordered, looking up at him.

"Already have," Sebastian said simply. Ciel raised his eyebrows and looked at a bit of text. He couldn't help a small smirk.

"Apparently he wants to summon a demon. How about we make his wish come true?" Ciel asked, looking up at his butler. Sebastian made a small laugh.

.

.

"How generous of Young Master," he said, smiling at him.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hm…I didn't like this chapter. I think it was boring. Oh well, at least you got some creepy Undertaker for you fans? Reviews for that…? haha

**Another new amazing pic of older Ciel with longer hair has been added on my profile. Check it out!**

_Dear lord…I'm practically dying here hahaha I found some pics of a Kuroshitsuji doujinshi and guess what?! It's Ciel, older AND with longer hair! I searched and searched but I couldn't find it anywhere. I swear__, it physically hurts not having the manga pages at my possession ahaha o.o. Seriously. _

_The doujinshi is called Love Doll, if ANYONE knows where I can find it to read or download it I will love them forever and ever and ever! I-i-it's an older Ciel manga! Things can't get any better than this! Lmfao__ the pic I found is added on my profile, as said above. If you liked the first pic with older Ciel I showed you, then you're going to __**LOVE **__this one!_

Anyway, **I hope you enjoyed and please review instead of just reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

The young Earl and his demon walked through a big empty land full of tall grass, much to the Phantomhive's dismay.

"You sure this is the right way?" Ciel asked, starting to feel tired from walking for over an hour. That and the fact that he hadn't been getting any proper rest for the past few days were starting to take their toll on him.

"Would you like me to carry you?"

"No," he instantly replied, narrowing his eyes at him. Sebastian held back a laugh and continued walking, Ciel having a hard time keeping up. Finally, the young Earl could make out a building in the distance and let out a breath of relief.

"If people like that didn't exist, it would have been so much better," Ciel muttered, his breathing heavy from walking.

"Trying to summon a demon for money because they can't manage to succeed on their own, it's pathetic," he continued, his face making a sour expression. Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

"Oh? You are against the summoning of demons, my Lord?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel rolled his eye and shook his head.

"Don't you dare compare the two situations together. Back then, I was a kid that accidently summoned a demon on the verge of death. This one is just a lazy human who kills others out of his own sick selfishness," the young Earl said, feeling irritated that he had to even justify himself. Of course he wasn't the same as those pathetic people. Since he was a mere child, he succeeded in keeping the pride in the Phantomhive name and making his father's company even more successful than it already was. He stood on his own two feet.

"I apologize; it seems my words got you irritated." Sebastian said apologetically. Ciel scoffed and glanced at him, gripping his cane as he continued to walk closer to the building.

"Whatever. When we arrive I'll go inside and you'll capture him before he makes the last sacrifice."

"I should go inside first. It might be dangerous; I wouldn't want young Master to get hurt," Sebastian said, making Ciel blink. He felt a blush creeping up to his cheeks, glancing at his demon. No, it wasn't like that. It was the contract. He had to focus.

"No, it's fine," he said, trying to keep his voice collected. His heart was beating a thousand miles a minute, and it wasn't from walking.

.

.

"Here it is. Abandoned holy ground," Sebastian said once they arrived in front of an old looking church in the middle of nowhere. Ciel took a deep breath, turning and looking at his butler.

"Can you sense anything?"

"Yes, they're inside. I smell blood but not death," Sebastian informed him.

"They?" Ciel asked, blinking in surprise. Wasn't there supposed to be one person behind this?

"There are four people inside. One must be the sacrifice." Sebastian informed. Ciel nodded and braced himself, gripping his cane slightly.

"Should I go first?" Sebastian asked after a minute of them standing outside the door. Ciel narrowed his eyes before pushing the old church door open.

The door made a loud creaking sound as it dragged against the ground. Ciel stepped inside cautiously, Sebastian close behind him. There were a few lighted candle sticks around the room, and two rows of worn down wooden pews.

Ciel held a small gasp of surprise as he instantly saw three men at the back of the room, their backs turned to him, circling something. They seemed so entranced in what they were doing that they didn't even hear the door opening. They were humming something, their voices echoing faintly around the room. The young Earl started walking slowly closer to them, careful not to make a sound. But when the man in the middle raised a knife and Ciel heard someone whimpering, his eyes widened.

"Sebastian!" he yelled, pointing over quickly. Sebastian ran over to the three men in a flash, grabbing the person's wrist in mid air as he went to stab something with the knife. The other two men gasped and backed off, and Ciel could finally make out that the three men were gathered around a marble table that a kid was tied on it. He walked closer quickly and looked at the kid, his mind flashing to his own experience chained on a table exactly like that.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sebastian asked the man that he was still holding his wrist in mid air. The man made a pained sound, looking terrified as he looked at the demon's glowing eyes. His palm opened, the knife dropping with a sound on the floor. Sebastian let go of his wrist and the man instantly backed off so quickly he fell down.

"D-demon! The demon came!" One of the others cried out, pointing at Sebastian. Ciel frowned as all three men started crawling towards Sebastian, stopping at his feet. Sebastian made a small mocking chuckle.

"Humans are so pathetic," Sebastian commented as the three men started worshipping him.

"You'll have to forgive me. I belong to my Master," Sebastian said, looking down at them. They all looked up at him from the floor and for the first time seemed to acknowledge the Phantomhive's presence. They turned and looked at him, their eyes wide. Ciel blinked and watched in disgust as they crawled over to him quickly.

"Please have mercy! We'll do anything!" One of them cried, stopping in front of the young Earl's shoes and looking up pleadingly. Ciel frowned. Did they think he was a demon also?

Ciel looked over as Sebastian walked back over to the kid who had been trembling and whimpering inaudibly the whole time. He leaned down and undid the binds that had it tied down on the table, the child still frozen on the spot from fear.

The Phantomhive's head turned back down, his eyebrows knitting together in repulse as one of the men touched his shoe. His face was expressionless as he raised his foot and quickly stepped down on the man's hand hard, making him cry out in pain.

"Don't touch me," the Phantomhive almost growled, looking down at him as he whimpered in pain. The other men were only watching, shaking with fear.

"What would you like me to do with them, young Master?" Sebastian questioned, watching him grind his foot against the man's hand before pulling away. Ciel looked over at him.

"Make them unconscious and capture them. Don't hold back. That's an order." He ordered in a cold tone. The butler made a small bow.

"Yes, my Lord," he said, walking over to them with a small sinister grin.

Despite the three men's begs and pleads, the demon easily grabbed them by their shirts and threw them over to the church's pews, breaking the wood apart as their bodies crashed on them. All three of them were out cold by the first hit. Sebastian almost looked devastated that he didn't have to fight them more. He dusted his hands off and walked over to the kid.

"It's okay now," he said, looking at the trembling child as he looked up at him. The kid suddenly jumped off the table and away from the demon, running over behind the Phantomhive, gripping his coat. Ciel blinked as he felt the body behind him shake. He turned around and looked down at the young boy. His face and clothes were dirtied, but he could still make out the blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid," the young Earl said, bending down and placing a hand on top of the kid's hair gently. The young boy looked up at him with big eyes, looking like he trusted him.

"We'll take you back to your family," Ciel said, turning and looking at Sebastian.

"We'll find this child's parents and then drop those three off at the police," he told him, glancing over at the three still limp bodies of the killers. The butler placed a hand on his chest.

"If that is my Master's wish."

.

.

.

.

"It's quite interesting how all three were professors isn't it?" Sebastian asked inside the carriage, sitting next to Ciel. The Phantomhive stayed silent, looking out the window with his eyes barely open.

It was almost dawn by the time they were finished, the kid dropped off back at his very grateful parents and the criminals taken away by the police. The small two seat carriage was lent from the chief as a silent thank you for the Phantomhive's easier return to the mansion.

"They were working together. Must have stumbled across some ritual material and in their desperation decided to do it," Sebastian continued, turning and looking at his Master, not sure if he was listening. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again.

"I was quite surprised by how nice you acted to the child. Did he remind you of yourself?" Sebastian asked. To his surprise, Ciel answered.

"I hate that kid. I hate him with all my might." The Phantomhive mumbled calmly, eyes now closed and chin leaned on his hand. Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so…" Sebastian said, realizing. That young boy was saved, just like the Phantomhive back then. Only with the difference that the child could now go back to his family and live a normal, happy life like it was supposed to. That's why his master hated him. Or more like, he was jealous of his chance at happiness that he didn't get to have.

"Young Master looks very tired. I will clear out the schedule for tomorrow if you wish."

Ciel barely mumbled in agreement, his head falling on Sebastian's shoulder, falling asleep from exhaustion. Now that the case was closed, his master could finally sleep in peace.

.

.

.

When the carriage arrived to the mansion the sun was starting to come up shyly, Sebastian looking over at his still sleeping Master and gently pulling his head off his shoulder. He walked out and put his hand into his pocket, taking out some coins and handing them to the driver, who nodded in thanks.

Sebastian walked back inside the carriage, picking up the young Earl and carrying him out.

"That will be all. Thank you," Sebastian said to the driver, who raised his eyebrows as he saw the butler carry the Phantomhive in his arms.

"Good day to you sir," the man said, starting the carriage again, glancing once more at the fragile looking young Earl.

Sebastian looked at his Master's sleeping face as it rested against his chest. In contrast to how cold and strict his face always was, when the Phantomhive was sleeping he would get the most calm and peaceful expression.

The butler carried the young Earl all the way back inside the mansion and up to his bedroom, placing him on the bed gently. Ciel barely even stirred in his deep sleep.

Sebastian took off his master's attire and brought his nightgown, dressing him carefully so he wouldn't wake him up. He sat down next to him on the mattress, raising a hand and slipping the eye patch off his face. He brushed some hair away from his forehead, looking at him for a minute. Ciel's eyes opened when he felt the demon's hand.

"Mm?" he mumbled, his eyes half lidded. Sebastian kept his hand on his cheek gently.

"Please rest now my Lord," he said quietly, leaning down and kissing his forehead. He smirked when he saw his cheeks blushing faintly under the dim light of the room, his eyes falling shut again.

.

.

And then the nightmares stopped.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Or did they?

Just a heads up, only **TWO** chapters to go =) (for the basic storyline that is). I know that this chapter is short but the next one is going to be **NINE** pages long o.o.

_**Cheer me up with tasty reviews?**__** And some porn? No?  
**_

I'm starting my exams in a while. And this week we're starting the exams to practice for the actual exams D=. Assholes. I'm never going to make the studying in time damnit! I actually never cared for exams or grades lol but those are the finals that will tell me if I have to work at McDonalds or if I can actually get to be something. Ha. But no pressure other than that! Anyway, its 10am and I haven't been to bed yet o.o maybe that's why I'm freaking out haha. **-_-** .

I know I'm forgetting something here as always but meh I'll just edit it later.

**Teaser for next chapte****r**: What does Ciel find out when he goes to the palace? **Oh no…** prepare yourselves my delicious crème brules! (No Ash/Angela just to be clear)


	15. Chapter 15

The Phantomhive was relieved that the case was finally over. In the end, the Queen's task had the opposite result of getting his mind off his problems. On the contrary, it brought him more issues on the surface again that it had taken him years to live with normally.

.

.

The young Earl was sitting outside, the weather too nice not to take advantage of with some afternoon tea. It was an attempt by the Phantomhive to forget about his troubles. Maylene was serving him tea, which was something unusual.

"What on earth are you doing?" Ciel asked, looking over at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked up, a smile on his face. While going to serve tea to the Phantomhive, he spotted a little black kitten, meowing and looking cautiously at the butler. Obviously, he couldn't help himself but kneel down, pick up the kitten and pet her, all while having a grin plastered on his face and cooing.

"I do apologize. It's just so rare to find such a beauty wandering around," Sebastian said, making the cat purr as he kept petting her soft fur.

"Aww, Sebastian, you really have a love for cats don't you?" Maylene asked, blushing from how adorable the scene must have looked to her.

"Ah yes. Such amazing creatures, what's not to love?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed slightly and he rose from his seat, walking over to the knelt down man. He shooed the cat, who hissed and quickly ran off Sebastian's arms. The butler looked up at the Phantomhive that was standing next to him and stood up, dusting off his suit.

"You know I'm allergic to cats," Ciel said before turning around and returning to the table, sitting back down. Sebastian made a heavy sigh and watched the cat longingly as it disappeared into the nature of the garden.

"Yes yes, my humblest apologies," he said, walking back over and taking Maylene's place in serving the Earl tea. Ciel made a small scoff and took his cup, taking a sip. He glanced up at the butler, biting his lip gently.

The Phantomhive would never admit that for a moment he got jealous of the feline that Sebastian was showing affection to.

.

.

The night after, the Phantomhive had been dealing with some business formalities before heading to his bedroom. Sebastian was a few steps in front of the desk, listening to his master as he told him of appointments to make for the following week.

When Sebastian had gone to leave his master's office to continue with his final chores of the night, Ciel had stopped him, and to the butler's surprise kissed him passionately right in the middle of the office.

"You are looking a lot more rejuvenated, my Lord," Sebastian said while kissing down his master's neck. Ciel closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Shut up," he breathed, tangling a hand through Sebastian's black locks. He couldn't hold himself any more.

Sebastian kissed and nipped the sensitive skin of his neck, his hands snaking around the young Earl's waist. They backed off till Ciel leaned against the side of the desk. The lust was evident in the younger man's eyes as their lips pressed together again, their bodies flash against each other.

"Sebastian," Ciel breathed, breaking off and gasping as Sebastian's hand slid down on the front of his pants.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his mouth parting and his eyebrows knitting together as he felt the demon's hand starting to rub against the fabric of his trousers.

"Should I stop?" Sebastian asked in a playful tone as his hand cupped the growing bulge in his pants firmly. Ciel whimpered, feeling his whole body flushing with heat.

"Not here," he moaned, his hands grabbing a handful of the butler's suit as he felt himself twitch with desire. Ciel couldn't admit that he originally only wanted to steal a kiss from the demon. It would seem weak.

"Are you certain? I could swear you seem to enjoy it," Sebastian asked, smirking as the younger man started to move his hips forward hesitantly. Ciel could barely think straight with how good the delicious friction on him felt. He blushed and looked away with an almost pouting expression, hating himself for his lack of restraint.

He knew he loved every minute of it, especially the fact that they were in his office. Just the fact that they were doing such a scandalous thing outside of the privacy of his bedroom was making him even more excited. But he could at least fake annoyance, to fool himself in thinking that he was keeping up his pride.

Sebastian grinned at his master's expression, pressing their lips together again, their tongues meeting in Ciel's unresisting mouth. He moaned against his lips, yelping as his demon's hand slipped inside his pants, now making full contact with his erection. His back slightly arched against the table, his head tilting back. He could already feel himself getting closer by the burning touch against him. It felt too good.

But he had to think straight. The other servants could be around. He had to restrain himself at least till they were inside his closed door of his bedroom, which the servants were forbidden to enter at night fall.

"No, stop," he breathed, attempting to pull away and turning his body sideways to escape from the demon's arms. But the only thing he succeeded in was making his body trapped against the desk as Sebastian's chest was now pressing against his back.

"Ah!" he couldn't help a moan from escaping his lips as Sebastian's hand slid down the front of his trousers again, his gloved hand wrapping around him.

"Young Master, I am confused," Sebastian started, leaning and biting Ciel's ear gently, making his shiver.

"You are telling me to stop, but you're already like this here," the demon said with an innocent tone, a sinister smirk gracing his features as he squeezed his master in his hand gently. Ciel cried out quietly, his hands pressing against the desk, body trembling. His whole body was flushed, mind unfocused with desperate need. He bit his lip hard, turning his head sideways to glance at the butler.

"I-If you hear anyone near, stop," Ciel ordered, breathing heavily. Sebastian smirked, leaning to his master's ear.

"Yes, my Lord," he whispered, kissing his neck and sliding the young Earl's trousers down slightly so he could move his hand freely. Ciel's eyes widened as he was exposed, blushing deeply.

Sebastian ran his hand along his length and Ciel let out a breathless moan.

"Sebastian…" he whispered, breathing heavily, his eyes slipping shut at the feeling of Sebastian's gloved hand on him and his lips on his neck. He held back a yelp when the demon dragged the back of his pants down slightly, exposing more to him. Ciel whimpered, trying not to think what would happen if anyone saw. It wasn't hard to be distracted with Sebastian's hand still feeling amazing, while the demon dragged the glove off his other hand with his teeth and let it fall to the ground.

Ciel's eyes snapped open and he gasped, his hands gripping the desk as Sebastian slowly pushed two of his fingers in him. He moaned, mouth falling open, a desperate expression of pain and pleasure plastered on his face as the butler moved his hand and fingers at the same time.

"Nngh, Sebastian, no…in…" Ciel breathed out after a minute, his eyes glazed over with lust as he turned his head to the side and stared at the demon intently.

The young Earl didn't understand how he could be so forward. He didn't even feel like himself. Did Sebastian have an affect on him that made him change? Made him act in ways embarrassing and shameful? Perhaps his charms went beyond normal since he was a demon.

"Young Master, it's going to hurt more-"

"Sebastian." Ciel repeated, his tone slightly firmer through his whining moans. Sebastian smirked and took both his hands away. The young Earl took a shaky breath, his body shaking with need. He looked ahead, his chest resting on top of the desk as he heard Sebastian undo his own trousers.

When Sebastian started to slowly push in, Ciel cried out, gasping.

"Hnn, ow!" he whimpered, biting on his lip hard at the sting.

"I'll go slow, master." Sebastian said in a low voice as he slid all the way in, earning another cry from his master. He stood still for a minute before starting to grind inside the younger man slowly.

Before too long Ciel was used to the feeling, but Sebastian was still going in a teasingly slow pace, supposedly to not cause his master any unnecessary pain. Ciel whimpered, his face flushing. It was too slow.

"Sebastian," he moaned, turning his head to the side and looking at his demon, who was holding his hips as he grinded in him slowly.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Harder." Ciel breathed. He couldn't believe his words. But right now he just wanted to feel the demon on every bit of him. He knew he would probably want to die of shame later, but right now he could care less.

Sebastian looked at him and made a small smirk, thrusting mildly harder. The younger man closed his eyes, his lips parting. He turned straight ahead again, breathing heavily.

"Nnnn, more, Sebastian," he breathed, his nails slightly scratching the surface of the wooden desk. Sebastian closed his eyes for a second before moving more intensely against the Phantomhive, making him moan.

"Sebast-ahhh!" His eyes opened and he cried out loudly when Sebastian suddenly thrusted notably hard inside him, making Ciel's whole body jerk forward.

"Is that enough for you, my Lord?" Sebastian asked in a heavy voice against the Phantomhive's ear, their bodies pressing together as he continued driving against him, exactly how Ciel kept begging him to. Hard.

"Ahhh, Sebastian!" He cried out, gasping out breaths as Sebastian thrusted so hard in him the desk moved forward from the force. A few papers fell on the ground from their rapid movements, the table making sounds of protest as it dragged against the floor. Ciel moaned and cried out desperately as Sebastian grinded against his prostate, his nails starting to dig through the wood, chin pressing against it, his breathing cut short.

"Ah! Ahh, Sebastian!" he cried out his demon's name, feeling impossibly close as he felt the demon grunt and groan against his ear.

"Nngh, ah! Touch me." Ciel breathed, mind lost in ecstasy. When he felt the demon's hand stroking his painfully hard erection again he gasped, head tilting back against Sebastian's shoulder, tangling his fingers through his hair tightly, mouth falling open.

"Ngh. Young Master…" Sebastian groaned, his eyebrows knitting together and his mouth parting slightly. Ciel couldn't take it anymore and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, crying out loudly as he came harder than ever against the side of his desk. His body twitched and trembled, gasping for breath as Sebastian gripped his master's hips and groaned deeply, cumming deep inside him.

The Phantomhive felt the room practically spinning around him, the aftershocks going through him like a drug. His body collapsed and rested against the desk, his hands slowly unclenching from the sides of it as he sucked in breaths. He shivered when Sebastian unstuck himself from the body under him, and groaned when he pulled out. Ciel could already feel himself getting sore.

"Ah, such a mess," Sebastian commented as he saw the stains on the side of the desk, picking up his glove and slipping it back on. Ciel turned his head and glared, face still flushed.

"And whose fault is that?" he asked, catching his breath. Sebastian merely smiled and ran a hand through his slightly messed up hair, arranging it back into their usual look instantly.

"If young Master didn't like it, I would have stopped. Was I mistaken when I thought you enjoyed this change of pace?" Sebastian simply questioned in a derisive tone. The young Earl blushed from embarrassment at how casually he could say such things. Obviously the demon was once again taking a chance to taunt him lightly.

"I…shut up." Ciel muttered, trying to stand up straight. His legs still trembled and he blinked as he found it hard to stay up. Unfortunately that proved how much he had actually enjoyed this more to the demon.

Sebastian placed his hands on his waist to keep him up, and Ciel felt his heart beating slightly faster. Why was it that every time Sebastian would touch him when they were not having sex made him feel so uneasy?

Sebastian knelt down and pulled Ciel's pants up for him, the younger man grimacing a bit as the clothes stuck to him. He squirmed uncomfortably and glanced at the butler who was still helping him up.

"I'm dirty..." Ciel mumbled, pulling Sebastian's hands off and forcing himself to stand up straight on his own. He turned around and looked at the demon, swallowing hard as he saw that he himself looked a bit flustered still from their activities.

"I'll prepare the bath then," Sebastian said, making a small bow and leaving the room slowly. Once he stopped hearing his footsteps in the hallway Ciel let out a breath and collapsed on the chair, wincing as he sat down. He bit his lip and sighed, glancing at the family ring that was decorating his finger, the blue jewel still looking ageless.

.

.

.

"The palace?" Ciel blinked, stopping his meal half way. He put his fork down and looked up from his seat as Sebastian announced the news a couple of days later.

"It appears so." Sebastian said as he handed the letter to the Phantomhive.

"It can't be…" Ciel muttered in surprise as he opened the letter and read through it quickly.

"The Queen wants your full report on the case since the matter was close to her heart. Also she wants to 'see how the young Earl has grown up, into a wonderful man I'm sure' I quote." Sebastian summed up the contents of the letter. The butler's words were in fact what the letter said as the young Earl finished reading it. He nodded and put the letter down on the dining room table, sitting back.

"The Queen wants me to visit her in the palace…that's an honor."

"I'm sure she'd want to congratulate the young Master on a mission well done again," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Make the proper arrangements. We'll be going tomorrow morning." Ciel said, glancing up at him.

"Right away, my Lord."

.

.

The Phantomhive walked inside the palace along with his loyal butler, after the guards thoroughly checked to make sure of his identity. He walked inside, feeling somewhat in awe that he was allowed to enter the place where the Queen herself lived. Would his father be proud of him if he could see him?

Once walking inside the glorious entryway, he was welcomed by two butlers clad in white.

"Ciel Phantomhive. I'm Charles Gray. The Queen has been awaiting your arrival." One of them said, making a bow.

"I am afraid her highness will not be able to meet with you. There has been a few other matters that came up suddenly that she has to take care of first."

"Anything I can do to help?" Ciel questioned.

"I'm afraid this is not in the Phantomhive's area of expertise. She kindly offers her apologies and requests that you give the report to us instead. You can also look around if you'd like," the queen's butler said, smiling.

Well, it was to be expected that meeting the Queen herself would not be an easy task.

"Being let inside her highness's home is more than enough. It's an honor, and I accept her apologies. I shall do as she requests me to." Ciel said. He could see from the corner of his eye Sebastian looking at him. He could just imagine the mocking look he was giving him.

"Please take a tour around the first floor. We will be back with you in a few minutes," the shorter one of the two said, smiling and bowing with the other one, who had been silent the whole time. Ciel made a nod of agreement and watched the two men leave the entryway and walk away, out of sight.

"Well then, let's take a tour." The Phantomhive said, sighing a little and starting to walk around the spacious rooms.

"I will never understand how young Master could let himself be ordered around like that. A real obedient dog indeed." Sebastian said the snide remark that Ciel had been expecting.

"This is the Queen. It's an honor just walking on the same steps as she has." Ciel countered, shaking his head.

"My, such devotion. Though I guess can partly understand it." Sebastian said, smiling humbly. Ciel and him exchanged a look before the young Earl cleared his throat and moved his gaze away. He frowned as he noticed how deserted the place looked.

"Something's strange."

"Quite right, young Master. I smell death," Sebastian simply said and Ciel blinked, turning and looking at him.

"The Queen?"

"No, I'm sensing more than one deaths happening here recently." The demon informed. Ciel thought for a minute.

"Try and find out more. Don't let yourself be seen," he ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian, making a small bow and placing a hand on his chest. In the blink of an eye he was out of his master's sight, gone to fulfill his orders.

Ciel bit his lip and continued walking around the seemingly deserted palace, trying to memorize every room. After all, this was probably the first and last time he would get such a rare opportunity such as this.

.

.

He must have been walking for a while, starting to feel tired. Whatever it was that was happening, it must have been pretty serious that the Queen's butlers were not back yet.

.

.

The Phantomhive blinked when William T. Spears appeared out of nowhere, walking down the palace's hallway, death scythe in hand. Ciel looked around quickly before approaching the death god.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. William looked at him for a second, seeming as if Ciel's face went through his brain before acknowledging him.

"Hello." William said monotonously. Ciel could already feel annoyed.

"What are you doing in the Queen's palace?" he asked again, afraid that someone would see the death god that couldn't even act like a human.

"Ah. Well there seems to have been a few deaths here, and since I'm assigned in this area it was my duty to come. Disease most likely." William said, pushing his glasses up his nose with the tip of his scythe. Ciel raised his eyebrows. That must have been the reason why the palace was so deserted.

William stared at the Phantomhive, as if scanning him.

"Hm."

"What?" Ciel frowned, feeling uncomfortable.

"You're marked," the death god acknowledged.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel asked. Did he mean the contract with Sebastian? The death god already knew that, so why did he say it in that tone?

"Did that demon make you feel sorry for his hunger and let him have a taste of your soul already?" William questioned, not bothered by Ciel's confused look. The young Earl blinked.

"What are you-"

"You had sexual intercourse with him, did you not? I can see it."

Ciel's eyes nearly popped out of his head and his face turned red. How could he possibly know that?

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ciel said, trying to sound composed. William pushed his glasses up again.

"My eyes are not fooling me. You let him feed off of you."

Ciel frowned slightly.

"Feed? What is this nonsense?" he asked, his heart beating faster.

"You couldn't possibly not know that when demons engage in sexual intercourse with other humans they take pieces off their souls. What did he do? Did he beg? As low creatures like him would do," William said, his face making a small form of disgust. Ciel stared at him, frozen. The death god let out an impatient breath.

"Do not worry, your soul is not affected until your contract with him is fulfilled," he said, and when the young Earl didn't speak again he sighed.

"I'm losing a lot of time with this unnecessary chat. Keep a firm lease on your dog. I wouldn't want to have to deal with any troubles made by him," he said, making a small bow before turning and continuing to walk off to his previous destination.

.

.

Ciel stood perfectly still, having a hard time remembering to breathe.

.

.

Sebastian had been having sex with him to take bites off his soul?

.

.

.

* * *

.

_**WILLIAM NOOOOOOOOO!**_ D=

Bad shinigami! No dog treats for you!

What will happen? Will Ciel react? How will he react? How will it end?! Agh the tension- oh wait I already know.

**R****EVIEW and **_**stay tuned**_** to find out the emotional LAST CHAPTER! =O=O=O **

Save me from my rage, and my humanity. I'm more nothing than being, is this my legacy? –Eating me away by Skillet (song obsession and sort of fitting as a teaser hahaha)

Btw I started writting a new story, with original characters. If anyone's interested, let me know =)


	16. Chapter 16

Ciel walked in a hurry outside the palace, going to his carriage and calling the driver over.

"Is Mr. Sebastian not coming?" the driver asked, and Ciel felt his chest hurt by the mention of the name.

"He can come back by himself," he said harshly, getting inside the carriage and closing its door with a loud sound.

.

.

He waited and waited till the carriage was out of the busy streets and to the dirt made roads of the countryside before he let out a small choked sob, pressing a hand to his face and gritting his teeth. He shouldn't cry. He wasn't even inside the privacy of his own room. But still he couldn't help the bitter and angry tears from falling.

All this time, Sebastian had just been using him for his soul. And he had been making it easier and easier for him, didn't he? What a pathetic fool he was. Surely, Sebastian was laughing on the inside every time the Phantomhive willingly handed his soul to him.

While on the back of his mind he hoped that their physical relationship could mean something more, to Sebastian it wasn't even a physical relationship. Ciel was simply his meal, his weak prey that had been running straight into his demonic mouth to fill his hunger. Food. That's what the young Earl was.

How could he do this to him?

Ciel's face and thoughts froze for a second, before he let out a bitter laugh. That was a stupid question. Of course he could. He was a demon after all. He had no heart, unlike Ciel, who even after years of trying to bury his emotions deep in him, in the end couldn't succeed. Oh how he had sometimes wished he was a demon. To live with the absence of painful emotions that right now, were practically tearing him apart from the inside out.

He couldn't help but feel shame as he looked at his family ring. The same ring was on his father's finger, his grandfather's…It witnessed everything. It witnessed the life and death of his ancestors. Yet he, the last of the Phantomhive family, was only showing it shameless and disgusting acts. Being taken willingly by another man, begging…was he worth of holding up the Phantomhive name anymore when he was in love with his own demonic butler? Was he a man at all? Did he have any dignity left?

And now, on top of that, he had been fooled. By his own butler. He was played, and he had played his role of the victim perfectly. Though at first it would seem that the Phantomhive was the one using the demon for his personal needs and selfishness, he was in fact the one being used.

His tears that he was fighting to keep in were blurring his vision. His stomach and chest felt like they were being ripped apart. Yet on the outside, the Phantomhive's face was neutral, cold, and expressionless. No one would suspect what torture the young man was going through right now just by looking at him. As was proper.

.

.

.

When the carriage arrived, the young Earl got outside, completely collected as he dismissed the driver and walked back inside the mansion.

"Young Master, welcome back! May I ask how her highness was?" Ciel was greeted by Maylene and Finny, who were smiling widely as they saw him enter. He didn't even glance at them as he walked past them, walking up the stairs and towards his study. Their smiles faded and watched the young Earl stalk away.

"…Young Master?"

.

.

He entered the room of his study and closed the door, staying completely still like a statue, not even knowing what to do. He bowed his head down, looking at his feet, letting his long restrained tears to finally roll down his cheeks, sliding down his nose and dropping onto the floor and his shoes.

Though he had made a silent promise not to shed a tear after his parents' death, the demon had forced him to break that promise, time and time again. So many promises the Phantomhive had made had been broken, by that man who was slowly dragging him to the depths of hell with him.

He walked past the many bookcases towards the window and looked outside, his expression still cold as his tears subsided. He was feeling a constant mild shaking that seemed like it was coming from inside his chest, like when a body trembles when it's starting to freeze under the cold weather. His heart started to beat faster, and suddenly, topping his sorrow, was an unbelievably strong anger. Anger at the demon? No, mostly at himself for letting it come to this, for letting himself become what he is right now. A fool.

He felt like he wanted to reach into every book in the room and tear the pages apart. He wanted to grab the armchairs and throw them against the window, to hear the glass shutter and break, just like his heart. Yet he stayed still, gazing out the window without actually looking at the scenery before his eyes.

.

.

.

Suddenly after what seemed like hours, he heard the door open. He felt his chest clench and his breath got stuck in his throat as he guessed who it was. He kept his face collected as he stayed with his back facing the door.

"Young Master, such attitude is not fit for a Phantomhive. Leaving the palace so suddenly…" Sebastian started, sighing and shaking his head. Ciel's hand formed a painfully tight fist.

"I took the liberty of making an excuse for you and giving the report myself. It was quite detailed so I'm sure they won't mind that it didn't come from you. Please think of your family name before doing such careless actions again."

He thought that he could stay calm. He thought that he could keep himself together. But his mind flashed to their lust filled acts in his office that happened the other night. Every moan they made passed through his head in a split second. He just snapped.

"Shut up," he growled out, turning his body quickly and facing Sebastian.

"Young Master?" Sebastian questioned in a confused tone, raising his eyebrows.

"Did it feel good? Was I what you were expecting? Did I satisfy your hunger?" the young Earl spat the words out, each word laced with hatred. Sebastian blinked once. Ciel took a shaky breath as he saw a response.

"That's right, I know," Ciel said in a calmer tone, his nails digging into his palms.

"I heard that demons have sex with humans to feed off of their souls…Is it true, Sebastian?" he asked, and as much as he tried to, he couldn't mask the pain from appearing in his voice. Sebastian made a small sigh.

"It's true." He said, looking at his master. Ciel's stony expression changed to one of shock and pain.

"William was at the palace. Apparently I've got a mark of some kind that he can see…" Ciel said as he looked into the distance, his mind not really into his words as his shock settled in.

And how literal was it that he had a mark on him. Of course he was marked by the demon. Sebastian had marked his skin, his heart, his mind; every possible place in his body and soul.

He slowly walked into one of the armchairs and sat down, his face going expressionless again.

"Young Master I-"

"You filthy demon!" Ciel yelled suddenly, cutting Sebastian from speaking. He breathed hard as he felt the powerful anger cover all his other emotions again. He welcomed it. He was used to hatred and anger. They weren't as painful.

"You used me…and I…all this time…" the young Earl started mumbling anxiously, not even sure what it was he wanted to say. He felt like he was at the verge of a nervous break down, and he looked like it too.

Ciel breathed hard as he tried to calm down his heart. He reached up and took his eye patch off angrily, throwing it on the floor and pressing a hand on his face.

"I hate you for making me feel…for making me feel!" Ciel yelled, gripping his hair with one hand. Sebastian watched him silently. The young Earl felt his whole body shake as he tried to calm down even slightly but without success. Finally he looked up at his demon, gritting his teeth before speaking.

"I know that you know who killed my parents. TELL ME!" he commanded, gripping his seat. Sebastian raised his eyebrows slightly.

"It doesn't work like that Master…"

"FINE! Then take my soul! I don't want it anymore! You can have it!" Ciel practically screamed, and at the moment he meant every single word. He couldn't fool himself anymore, even if he so desperately wanted to. His feelings for Sebastian had numbed his need to stay on living just to take revenge on those who wronged him. It looked so unimportant now, meaningless. What he wanted was the demon.

Sebastian got quiet, his eyes widening slightly. He looked at the Phantomhive for a minute before walking over to the window, looking out. Ciel watched him as he waited for his answer, breathing hard. The silence and tension in the room was so thick that any person who could walk in that room would be able to feel it.

"I won't tell my Master who killed his parents…I don't want to," Sebastian said after a minute of only the younger man's loud breathing being heard. Ciel felt his breath stopping. Sebastian turned his face towards him, smiling softly.

"…What?" Ciel whispered in shock. It was as if time had stopped, like everything had frozen around him.

.

.

.

They looked at each other for a long time.

.

.

.

"What are you talking about? It's not funny Sebastian!" Ciel yelled when he got his power of speech back, his hands forming into tight fists in an attempt to stop himself from trembling. Sebastian let out a breath and closed his eyes momentarily before speaking again.

"While in business matters young Master is very gifted, in such simple things such as these you are not smart at all are you?" Sebastian asked as he started walking closer. Ciel blinked, his heart beating so fast it was starting to hurt in his chest.

"What?"

"Do you really think you would be alive by now if I still wanted you for your soul?" Sebastian asked as he stopped walking closer, standing a step away from the sitting Phantomhive. Ciel could only stare up at him with wide eyes, his brain losing all ability to function. Sebastian let out a breath.

"You wouldn't be alive for all these years if I just wanted to take your soul. All this time, I could just drop you a clue here and there. Fulfill the contract, take your soul. That's how most of us demons do it when we want to take a soul quicker without breaking the rules," Sebastian said all the information in a velvet voice, looking down at him as frustrated tears started to form in his master's eyes again.

The demon kneeled down slightly and brought a gloved hand to the Phantomhive's face, wiping away the beginnings of tears from his eyes with his thumb.

"If I wanted a pure and high quality soul like yours still, I wouldn't have dirtied it. I wouldn't have put my mark on you, the one that death god saw," Sebastian continued, his voice coming out in a whisper, yet piercing through the Phantomhive's ears. Ciel could barely hold in his sobs that were desperately fighting to come out.

"A-are you lying?" Ciel asked in a trembling voice, a couple of tears spilling out of his eyes. Sebastian stood up straight.

"I never lie, my Lord," Sebastian simply answered. The younger man couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You mean all this time-" the Phantomhive choked out, interrupted by his muffled sobs.

"Yes." Sebastian said, watching his master as he cried.

Ciel could not tell what he was feeling right now. He was overflowed by emotions, each one hitting him like bombs and bullets straight to his mind and heart. He couldn't tell anger and happiness apart as he shot up from his seat, slapping the demon across the face. Sebastian blinked once before turning his face back and looking at him again, his expression somewhat troubled.

"You idiot!" the young Earl cried "You stupid idiot!" he shouted, hitting the butler in the chest with his fists. He sobbed and felt his tears of anger fall, his forehead resting against Sebastian's chest when he lost the will in his body to continue hitting him. Sebastian stood still.

"You're the worst," Ciel whimpered, gripping his suit jacket, his body shaking violently. Sebastian sighed heavily and raised his arms, wrapping them around him.

"Yes. I guess I am but a stupid demon after all," Sebastian said, holding the trembling body close to his. Ciel's sobbing stopped, though his tears still flowed down his cheeks. His mind was going on overdrive. It ran every single encounter he had with the demon in his head, trying to find the truth in his words.

"Young Master," he heard the demon's low voice, and Ciel looked up, eyes bloodshot and still filled with tears. Sebastian looked at him for a long minute before leaning down, pressing their lips together. Such a gentle and sweet kiss Ciel had never felt from the man until now. After letting a couple more tears fall down his cheeks he closed his eyes, reaching and wrapping his arms around the butler's shoulders. Though the kiss was not different in how it was performed by either men, it still felt so different.

When the young Earl broke off the kiss, he opened his eyes and looked up at the demon, their face a few inches apart.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Ciel asked in a trembling voice. Sebastian sighed.

"I had no reason to trouble young Master with my feelings," he said and Ciel blinked, his eyes widening. Feelings? Sebastian admitted to having feelings?

With the demon's confession, Ciel felt his whole chest hurt with a feeling that he couldn't understand if it was good or bad. Sebastian seemed to understand the reason behind the shock in his master's eyes and spoke.

"Even demons have emotions my Lord. They just work differently from human ones," Sebastian explained, bringing a hand to the younger man's face, resting on his cheek. Ciel felt his breath hitch, his eyes filling with tears again. He leaned to the demon's touch, closing his eyes.

"You may not know this, my Lord, but demons are actually highly possessive beings." Sebastian started whispering, and Ciel opened his eyes, looking up at him expectantly.

"That night after your meeting with Mr. Alfred Kristow...Didn't you notice?" Sebastian questioned, his index finger tracing the Phantomhive's face. Ciel blinked at the name, his eyes slightly wide. That night, that awful night where he almost had sex with another man.

"For a moment…I was going to kill you," Sebastian said with a soft smirk. Ciel blinked in surprise, remembering how his hand had wrapped around his throat so suddenly that he was petrified.

"You…you were jealous?" Ciel whispered in shock.

Could this mean that that night was so different for a reason? That it wasn't just his wishful thinking that noticed Sebastian acting differently? That there was anger and possession in the demon's eyes? Was there something deeper to the ecstasy the demon had driven him to that night by strangling him, almost stopping him from breathing?

"Jealous is not the word I was going to use…" Sebastian said, looking at him straight in the eyes. Ciel felt completely captivated by his gaze.

"I wanted to make it clear…" Sebastian said, his hand sliding down his face. For a moment the younger man thought that the demon was going to wrap his hand around his throat again, but instead his fingers merely caressed the tender skin of his neck.

"Who you belonged to." Sebastian said in a chillingly deep voice, his demonic eyes boring into his. Ciel swallowed hard, taking a shaky breath. In other cases the demon's voice would sound threatening, but right now to him it sounded so caring. Hearing those words from him made his heart swell.

"But I realized that even though I am bound to my master, I don't have the right to control my master's actions…" Sebastian finished talking, leaving the young Earl utterly shocked and disoriented.

He couldn't believe that all this time Sebastian had just been hiding his feelings perfectly, while he was in utter agony for months over the fact that he thought Sebastian actually felt absolutely nothing for him.

"Idiot," Ciel whimpered quietly, leaning up and pressing their lips together hard. His eyes slipped shut and he tangled his fingers through Sebastian's hair, feeling him wrap his arms tightly around him and kiss back passionately. He felt his tongue entering his mouth, and now he could feel it as Sebastian's tongue fought hungrily with his. The possession under Sebastian's every touch.

Because the demon was bound to him, but the Phantomhive hadn't realized that he was wanted by the demon also, in the way he had dreamt so many times. He was wrong when he thought that Sebastian only wanted him for his soul.

The young Earl started making out the feeling of happiness behind all of his other raving emotions. A part of him felt guilty for being like this, another part of him peculiar from the so unfamiliar for him feelings. Happiness was certainly something he didn't get a chance to experience often in his life. Perhaps it wasn't even suited for him, something he didn't even deserve. But he didn't care.

"I apologize, it seems I have troubled young Master a lot," Sebastian said once breaking off again, looking down at him as they caught their breath from the heated kiss. Ciel scowled.

"Of course you've troubled me, you idiot! Don't you dare hide something like this again! It's an order!" Ciel said loudly, eyebrows knitting together as he tried to make a strict expression. But the rare feelings he was experiencing were making it almost impossible to.

Sebastian simply smiled and kissed his master softly. He held him close to him, warmly, lovingly.

.

.

.  
"Yes, my Lord."

.

.

.

.

**THE END.**

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

.

**.**

…Of the basic storyline that is.

**I just want to thank everyone for being so awesome and reviewing, faving, subscribing etcetc. You guys have been awesome! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and ****that it was what you were hoping for. Please review on it =)**

_**My original story, Mirrors from Afar, has been posted over on fiction press. Please read it**__** and review? With sugar on top? Link to it is in my profile. I'd love to hear your opinions. Obviously it's male/male ;)**_

Now that the storyline is over, I can finally answer aaaaaany questions you want without giving a vague answer. An answer to a frequent question is that the absence of Sebastian's point of view and emotions has been intentional this whole time. Also, remember in chapter nine when I asked if anyone had noticed the hint I gave out? The hint was this line:

_He hissed as the tea burned his tongue slightly. He reminded Sebastian of a cat._

What does Sebastian adore the most? Cats. (and funny because the latest manga chapter that I hadn't read while writing it proves that point even more ). Silly I know haha

_**::**__**!!Attention!!::**_

**Like I said in previous chapters, there will be extra bonus chapters to this story. Three of them are with ideas you gave me and two with my ideas. **

**Something to keep you warm: The first bonus chapter will be only Sebastian's point of view, and thoughts. Like it? **


	17. Bonus 1: Sebastian

It started out as hunger.

.

.

.

Unbearable hunger, torturous, like rats nibbling apart his skin and insides over and over. Yet the snob in him had prevented him from sampling low quality souls and decided to bear with the pain instead. Sure, at first any kind of soul was good enough. But, after the thousands of years he had lived, it was simply unfulfilling to eat every available dish he could get his hands on.

When the demon heard that powerful pleading voice of a child, and could practically taste the delicious soul on his tongue, his wish for a top quality soul was fulfilled. The contract sounded simple; a loyal butler of the Phantomhive, accomplishing every wish made by his master. It even sounded boring.

He was pleasantly surprised by what being a servant for the young Earl meant. Impossible commands coming from a cold, in appearance, personality of a young adolescent, made the wait for the final prize bearable. Selfish, stubborn, spoiled, yet pure enough to make Sebastian put up with every single thing he was ordered to do.

.

.

Sebastian never fully understood humans. He always found them weak, pathetic and full of filth, even though a demon from hell himself. At least he wasn't lying to himself, like all humans did to justify their actions. Humans were driven by their animalistic instincts to disgusting, to Sebastian, acts, yet they were trying to act more superior than everybody else. If that wasn't pathetic then what was?

Yet his precious soul, his master, was not like that. His intentions were clear from the start. The venom running through his young veins made him different. A child so tainted with hate, and with the need for pure revenge. Yet despite all the corruption, the purity and the innocence still remained. The award of consuming that delicious soul was certainly worth any kind of obstacles and impossible requests Sebastian would have to take.

.

.

.

Then that hunger became protection.

.

.

.

The more and more Sebastian got to know his master, the more he realized that his character was even more complex than he appeared. While yes, cold and merciless on the outside, a spoiled child seeking revenge and seemingly emotionless to everything, the young Earl was actually quite driven by emotions. When Sebastian realized this, Ciel's attempts at showing no reactions at all became quite…comical. His playful side couldn't resist the temptation of making fun of him with harsh words and snide remarks whenever the Phantomhive's true emotions came to the surface.

Yet, he loved watching him try to compose himself. How pathetically adorable his master was while attempting to keep a cold expression, in contrast to his blushing cheeks that he couldn't hide, or his shaking hands. The simplest of things would bring all the blood rushing to the young Earl's cheeks, reddening his usually pale white skin. Sebastian would sometimes catch his eyes lose their usually cold as stone look and be replaced by pure emotion. And the demon would always observe the human, intrigued by the complexity of his reactions towards the more unimportant things, to things such as watching another human die before his eyes. A terrible thing to miss.

.

.

The sincerity in Ciel's actions though, no matter how cruel they were, made Sebastian start to grow fond of taking care of him, rather than find it a bother. After all, if he didn't protect his master, who was clueless in life despite appearances, who would? Though he could not relate, he understood his master's purpose. He respected him for that. And Sebastian's respect was not easily bought.

.

.

.

Demons are natural predators. They have the ability to seduce innocent prey with their enchanting looks and mesmerizing words alone. All it takes is a couple of smiles and flattering sentences, and the demon could have a taste of any soul he wanted. And the victims would foolishly think that it was their own decision rather than just the demon taking advantage of them. Too bad that the bite of the soul that Sebastian, or any other demon, could take by having sexual intercourse was so small, that it would take years of finding _food_ none stop for the hunger to stop being simply torturous.

.  
.

So when the young Earl asked for a kiss, he was surprised. He hadn't used any methods of seduction to his master, since his soul would already be his when the contract would be fulfilled. And if he'd seduce his master and had sex with him, his soul would be marked, and its quality would go down because of the demon.

Though the temptation was, indeed, great. Sebastian had to watch his soul grow and grow and never stop looking mouth watering. But, nonetheless, he never once used his seduction techniques. The first move was purely the Phantomhive's decision. Ciel kept surprising him right when the demon thought he had finally figured that human out. Sebastian appreciated the challenge.

.

.

.

Slowly, the Phantomhive got older. His appearance changed, and Sebastian watched as that short height that could not even reach the demon's chest before grow taller, his body losing that childish figure and gaining a, still very slim, posture of a young man. Eyes still cold, decorated with long eyelashes, face less round, hair growing longer; Ciel was beautiful. And the contract on his right eye still stayed ageless, and was practically part of him by now. It suited him perfectly.

His personality was still stubborn as ever, selfish and cruel to others. Sebastian could see beyond that, of course. He noticed all the changes in how he reacted to him, though the young Earl was clueless enough to not notice his own self changing. The need for knowledge that every child had was now replaced with the complexity, yet the simplicity, of an adolescent's emotions. When their hands would brush accidently, Ciel's eyes would widen and pull back quicker than needed. When the demon made a compliment on his master's business skills or appearance, he would blush and turn away. It was certainly entertaining to watch. And satisfying too.

.

.

After the first kiss, Sebastian waited patiently, knowing that the forbidden fruit had already been revealed, and it was only a matter of time before Ciel gave into temptation and would want to take another bite. What started as a simple kiss slowly became another one, then deeper ones, and naughtier ones. Slowly but surely, the demon was dragging down the young boy in depths of pleasure that were considered perverted and sick for most humans. By the time Ciel could call himself a man, the demon had seen his master's most shameful sides. And he loved that. Watching the young man's composure crumble before him as he writhed in pleasure was simply delicious to watch. His demonic eyes would scan his master's pale chest as it rose and fell quickly, neck straining back, thin legs bending and whole body shaking as he cried out Sebastian's name. The young Earl had no idea the image he was showing to the demon and what result it had on him. Because, despite the fact that he was a demon, Sebastian was certainly not unaffected by what he saw.

.

.

.

Sex is not necessary for demons, but is considered a luxury, like sleep. While humans were driven to it by their basic survival instincts, for demons it was done only by choice or preference. And if they chose to have sex for other reasons other than to feed off souls, the pleasure was something very hard to reach. Sebastian's standards, like with souls, were very high.

The temptation to seduce Ciel into having sex with him to taste his soul was growing stronger and stronger by each passing night of satisfying his master. But, he restrained himself, wanting to see how far the young man would dare to go by himself. It was one of the many games the pair would silently play nonstop.

.

.

Over a year after Sebastian had started pleasing his master sexually and doing only what he was ordered to do, they finally had sex. The demon was very pleasantly surprised at what he felt. Because there was pleasure, most definitely. Pleasure he hadn't felt before with any other human or demon, not by far. He didn't know if it was because of the fact that as he held his master, he could taste the most delicious soul he'd ever tasted, or if it was simply because of Ciel being Ciel.

He was shocked by how compatible their bodies were. Of course, Sebastian could please his master either way. Humans were easy to figure out what drove them to pleasure. Also, it would be shameful if the butler of the Phantomhive couldn't do a simple thing such as this, despite the nature of the act. But that didn't necessarily mean that Sebastian would feel pleasure too.

.

.

Affection and satisfaction felt so close together at the time that Sebastian could not tell them apart. Though he knew that if he had done it purely for the soul, he would have just waited for the contract to be fulfilled rather than risk lowering its quality by having sex.

.

.

The contract was taking too long to be fulfilled. He had been telling himself that he didn't want to cheat his way through the contract by helping his master find the ones that wronged him. That wasn't the real reason though, and subconsciously, Sebastian knew it too. A demon, that always saw humans as pathetic beings, now smitten by one? He certainly wouldn't admit it that easily.

.

.

.

Then the protection became possession.

.

.

.

Sebastian was not easily affected by everyday events. His emotions were usually at ease and collected. Even when he did feel a powerful emotion, he could hide it and compose himself flawlessly, unlike humans. After all, he was bound by contract; acting on his own would be against it.

That night when his master had to make a deal with a young business man, he felt annoyed. He felt annoyed that someone was approaching the Phantomhive in an obviously improper manner. He could tell by the stranger's stare right away. It appreciated the young Earl's beauty, craved him, wanted him. But it simply wasn't Sebastian's place to react.

When he heard their moans from inside a carriage, he felt angry. He felt bubbling hot anger that was awakening the bad side of him that rarely ever came to the surface. The demon side of him. He could feel his purely merciless parts of him nudging at him slowly, seeking release.

That young man was his and his alone. No one should dare lay a finger on him besides him. He belonged to him. He was his.

If he hadn't stared into the petrified eyes of his master as he wrapped his hand around his throat, he would have probably killed him in the heat of his blind anger. In his rage and his need to show to the Phantomhive that he belonged to him, he almost went too far. Instead, while seeking a way to get his point across without actually breaking the rules, he tried doing so by holding his master possessively, fiercely.

And Sebastian realized, or more like, he could finally admit it to himself, that what he was doing was much more than just trying to get rid of his torturing hunger. It must have started a long time before he could even acknowledge it, how his feelings changed. How funny. Apparently in the area of hiding ones feelings, the demon was not that much different from his master.

Sebastian hadn't thought of saying anything about it. It simply wasn't his place. All he could do was discreetly attempt to delay the time where he would have to part with his master. Hide as much information as he could, as long as the Phantomhive didn't request it.

.

.

But then he did.

.

.

And the proud demon, that always obeyed to everything, that played by the rules all this time, that not even once did anything that it wasn't his place to do, disobeyed. And just once was enough.

.

.

Because it wasn't just devotion, nor affection, nor just lust he felt towards his master.

.

.

It was love.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Please review instead of just reading. **

**EDIT DAMNIT**: OTL Every single time I forget hahaha. **Sesshyneko** made a wonderful fanart of my story, link to it is in my profile, check it out! Weee that's the second one I've gotten! Thank you gaiz =''D

I found it more fitting to not include dialogues and Sebastian in action for this chapter, and instead just write an overall view of Sebastian's point of view throughout the whole story. I have no idea if I actually wrote what I meant to, sorry if it's crap.

_I've got finals. Which are pretty much taking up all my time. I'm really stressed out by them right now so I don't have much inspiration to write._

_That in mind, please don't complain if you find mistakes, don't understand what I wrote and so on. I should be studying right now and instead I finished this and posted it as soon as I finished writing it out. Be happy_ (? Lol)

Anyway, **I hope you enjoyed Sebastian's pov, at least a little bit.**

_**All bonus chapters will be posted whenever I finish them, the updates won't happen every week like the previous chapters did =)**_


	18. Bonus 2: Amusement Park

"A what?"

"An amusement park! William had gotten us tickets, but his parents have fallen ill and we must leave immediately. Please, Ciel, accept it! Consider it as a token of my gratitude," Elizabeth said with big eyes, a small smile on her face. Ciel sighed heavily, looking at her as he sulked.

Amusement park. He'd never been to one, nor had he ever felt the need to. But he couldn't refuse such a thing, especially since their last encounter had been anything but calm. The tickets hid a symbolic meaning of peace between the two noble families.

"Thank you, Elizabeth, I shall go…" he finally said in defeat. Elizabeth grinned and clapped her hands together in joy. She bit her pink colored lips before speaking.

"There are two tickets so you can go with…anyone you want," Elizabeth said, her eyes wandering around awkwardly. Ciel blinked, sitting up slightly.

Thankfully, since he had carelessly blurted out that he had found someone else, she hadn't asked any details about the identity of that person. From the time he had first said it a lot had changed. While at that time Sebastian and him weren't together, at least not officially, now they were, but for obvious reasons, Elizabeth must have been imagining another woman, rather than his own butler.

"E-erm…"

"If young Master takes me with him, I shall win a prize for Mrs. Elizabeth," Sebastian cut in, smiling warmly at the girl.

"Aw, Sebastian you're too kind!" Elizabeth grinned, her cheeks turning rosy. Ciel made a small sigh of relief for getting out of the position to make something up about the nonexistent woman he was supposed to be seeing. By the time Sebastian was done showering the young woman with compliments, she had forgotten all about any possible questions that could have put the young Earl into an awkward position.

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," the Phantomhive muttered as he sulked inside the entrance of the amusement park. He instantly felt annoyed at the various loud sounds that were coming from everywhere, as well as the crowded roads and the kids running around, tugging their parents by their hands.

"This amusement park is known for being the best. You should try and look at this more positively, my Lord," Sebastian said as he walked by his side.

"I've never been to one as a kid and I'm coming now as an adult. This is foolish, I've got plenty of work at home," the young Earl said, shaking his head.

"All the more reason for young Master to take a break. I'm sure you'll still have plenty of time to finish your work," Sebastian protested, turning his head and smiling at him. Ciel glanced at him and sighed.

"This is so childish. I can't believe you talked me into it," Ciel mumbled in defeat, though he was secretly glad that Sebastian was the one that asked him to go. An opportunity like this was very rare. After all, they couldn't simply go out together without reason, obviously. Even though no one would question it if they saw the Phantomhive and his butler out, the young Earl felt too uncomfortable to do it without a good excuse behind.

Ciel looked around at all the little open tents that had games that people were lined up to play.

"Why play a game if there are so many chances of losing?" Ciel questioned as he watched everyone hand in money to play the games. Sebastian smirked.

"Ah. I forgot young Master doesn't like losing," he commented. Ciel made a scowl and went to respond, but was interrupted.

"The tall gentleman in the black suit! Would you like to play a game? We got many prizes and the game is easy and fun! Come on!" a man sitting behind a booth said, grinning and gesturing over. Sebastian and the Phantomhive must have easily stood out with their fancy attires in contrast to everyone else's normal clothing. They stopped walking and looked over. The game was an ordinary game of trying to hit a stack of bottles with prizes from small to bigger sized toys.

"Young Master?" Sebastian turned and looked at his master. Ciel thought for a minute, chuckling slightly under his breath.

"Sure. Win a toy for Elizabeth while you're at it," he said, knowing that it would be impossible for the demon to lose. Sebastian put a hand to his chest, smiling a bit before walking over. He put his hand inside his pocket, taking out a few coins and dropping them on the booth.

"Hit all stacks you win whatever you want! It's easy and fun! You get three chances!" the man said, grinning at the new customer and handing out three balls to the butler.

"Fascinating," Ciel commented, sounding bored already. He watched as some people started to notice the butler clad in black get ready to throw the ball. If the Phantomhive stood out, then the demon stood out from the rest of the people a hundred times more.

The demon took one of the three balls and made a small smirk, getting ready to throw it at the first stack of bottles.

The Phantomhive blinked when the ball missed the stack. He arched an eyebrow, looking at the butler.

"Oh. Seems I lost the first one," Sebastian said in a nonchalant voice, giving a playful look over at his master. The young Earl hid a smirk and shook his head. He was faking it.

"Two more chances!" the guy behind the counter said, oblivious to the butler's acting. Sebastian took the second ball and pretended to aim before throwing the ball. It missed the stack again.

"Hm. I can't aim at all today," Sebastian commented, making the young Earl bite back a smile. He had to admit, Sebastian's acting was more entertaining than the game itself.

"It's okay! One more chance-"

"How about we make this a little more interesting," the butler interrupted the man behind the counter, smirking a little. The guy raised his eyebrows.

"With this," Sebastian started, showing the last ball in his hand, "I'll hit all three stacks. If I lose, I give you this," he finished, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handful of golden coins. The man blinked, looking at the demon like he was crazy.

"If I win," Sebastian said, raising the ball in his hand.

"You give me whatever I want," he said, looking over at the prizes. More people had started gathering around the butler and the Phantomhive, intrigued.

"If you say so. It's a deal!" the man said, grinning. He obviously thought that Sebastian was a fool looking to lose his money.

Sebastian stood straight once again and looked at the three stacks of bottles. A normal person would not be able to hit them with one ball. Sebastian, however, threw the ball, and not only hit one stack, but all three in one shot, the ball bouncing back to him after hitting one stack and giving him the chance to knock it to the next one. The man behind the booth stared wide eyed, not believing his eyes. The audience that had gathered around them applauded and gasped in awe.

"Can't make a deal with the devil without a price," the Phantomhive said, amused.

.

.

.

"It's not even alive, idiot," Ciel scowled as Sebastian held a stuffed toy in the shape of a small cat. He also got a small doll that fit inside his pocket to give to Elizabeth so she wouldn't complain.

"I apologize, master, I couldn't resist."

"Who's the kid now?" Ciel muttered, shaking his head and arching an eyebrow as Sebastian stopped in front of a cotton candy machine. He paid an old woman, her giving him a stick of cotton candy. Sebastian turned back around and walked back to his master, handing it to him.

"I think you might enjoy it, my Lord," he said as Ciel took it from him. He looked at it for a second before eating a bit. The melted sugar made his lips and teeth stick together and his mouth warm.

"It's okay," he said, licking his lips to get the melted sugar off them. Sebastian looked at him for a second and smirked.

"To enjoy the full amusement park experience, I think my Lord should go to the Ferris wheel," Sebastian said, gesturing over to the large Ferris wheel ahead of them. The young Earl looked up at it, swallowing hard.

"That's foolish. I don't need the full amusement park experience-"

"I insist, my Lord," Sebastian interrupted, looking at him. Ciel bit his lip as he looked at his demon.

"Fine."

.

.

.

The butler and the Phantomhive sat inside the small Ferris wheel car as it slowly moved upwards with the rest. Ciel looked outside the window, looking down as he watched the amusement park tents started to get smaller and smaller.

"Scared, my Lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel pulled his gaze away from the window, scoffing.

"Of course not," he said, crossing his arms on his chest. He couldn't help but tense a bit when the Ferris wheel stopped as they got to the top. Sebastian held back a laugh.

"Shut up. I'm not scared," Ciel said, clearing his throat as he glanced out the window again. Sebastian scooted closer.

"My mistake then," he said, leaning closer to him. The young Earl's eyes widened as he turned to face him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, scooting slightly away. Sebastian raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Someone could see, are you an idiot?" Ciel asked, his heart starting to beat faster at the man's intense stare.

"No, they can't, my Lord," the demon said seductively, scooting closer to him again. Ciel tried to move away, but his back found the side of the Ferris wheel's car.

"Sebastian, stop it," Ciel said, trying to make his tone sound more demanding. Sebastian smirked and leaned closer, their faces inches apart. The younger man felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"Look, my Lord. Can you make out anyone else in the other cars?" Sebastian asked. Ciel pulled his gaze away from the butler's face, looking outside. He couldn't make out anyone. The cars were positioned in such a way that he couldn't see inside their windows.

"That means they can't see us either," Sebastian said, bringing a hand to the younger man's chin. Ciel bit his lip and looked at him, feeling a blush making its way to his face.

"Is the sugar still on your lips?" Sebastian asked as he slowly licked the young Earl's bottom lip. Ciel shivered, not helping but look outside again to see if anyone had somehow managed to see them.

"Though I can't enjoy it like humans, sugar tastes good off of young master," Sebastian said, leaning in again and biting his bottom lip gently. Ciel swallowed hard before shaking his head.

"What a smooth talker. Is that a demon thing?" he questioned, finally giving in and wrapping his arms around the butler's shoulders slowly. Sebastian smirked and leaned in, pressing their lips together fully, his arms wrapping around the young Earl's waist and pulling him closer. Ciel closed his eyes and opened his mouth, making a content sound as their tongues met. It felt exciting, kissing outside in a public place like this. Though no one could actually see them, it still made it a hundred times more thrilling to kiss his butler under these circumstances.

Ciel pulled away from the heated kiss a minute later, gasping for breath silently. He let his arms still rest around Sebastian's shoulders, feeling comfortable in their embrace.

Sebastian leaned in after a moment and started kissing the young Earl's neck, licking and nipping gently.

"Sebastian nn…that's enough," Ciel breathed, his head slightly tilting to the side. Sebastian kissed up his neck, stopping at the base of his ear.

"Seriously…" Ciel said half heartedly, feeling his pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

"Why?" Sebastian asked in a low voice, leaning for a deep kiss and moving their tongues together again. He smirked slightly as Ciel didn't resist at all, his hand sliding down and pressing against the bulge in his trousers. The Phantomhive tensed up and pulled away his face, gasping.

"Stop it," he breathed, trying to push the demon away. He was practically panting already, his whole face flushed with heat. Sebastian simply watched him and started rubbing against the strained fabric, making Ciel let out a desperate whimper.

"The Ferris wheel…it's going to go down soon!" he said, trying to fight back. Sebastian grinned and pulled the young Earl so his back was pressing against his chest. Ciel's eyes opened when he felt Sebastian's own erection pressing against his lower back, instantly making him feel more turned on.

"We have time," Sebastian whispered as he kept rubbing sensually, making Ciel whimper out once more. The demon didn't wait for long before pulling down the fabric of the younger man's pants, his hand wrapping around his erection.

"N-no, Sebastian," Ciel bit his lip hard, breathing heavily, his eyes slipping shut again. Sebastian watched the desperate expression on his master's face as he started moving his hand on a steady pace.

Ciel moaned and tilted his head back against the butler's shoulder, his breath quickening. He pressed his back and lower half more on the demon behind him, moving slightly in a grinding motion against him. Sebastian closed his eyes for a second, his hand speeding up.

"S-Sebastian…!" Ciel moaned, feeling close already. His arm reached back, tangling a hand through Sebastian's hair tightly.

"Let it go, young Master," Sebastian said in an enticing voice, his tongue reaching and licking his ear. Ciel shivered and tensed up, crying out quietly as his body shuddered and came against Sebastian's hand.

He gasped for breath, his body relaxing and resting against the demon. His eyes were half lidded, his arm falling from Sebastian's hair. As if on cue, the Ferris wheel started moving again, making the Phantomhive remember that he was still exposed and in the butler's arms. He pulled away tiredly and got back to his original place, pulling his pants back up and taking a deep breath. Sebastian pulled out a handkerchief, wiping off his stained hand before putting the piece of cloth back to his pocket. He smirked over at Ciel.

"Shut up," Ciel said before the butler could say anything, trying to will the flush that was still on his face away.

When they got off the Ferris wheel, Ciel was still a bit flushed, but mostly from embarrassment from what they had done just a few minutes ago.

"I can't believe you talked me into that," Ciel muttered, annoyed at himself. It would be a lie to not admit that when the demon wanted something, one way or another, he would lure the young Earl to his way too, without fail each time. Not that he really minded with the result.

He glanced at Sebastian as they walked away, biting his lip.

"When we get home…" he started. Sebastian turned and looked at him expectantly.

"…You too," Ciel finished saying, glancing at him quickly as he left the amusement park. Sebastian raised his eyebrows slightly, a smirk making its way to his face in amusement as he followed him.

"As you wish, my Lord."

.

.

.

.

"So, did you like it?" Elizabeth asked the Phantomhive a week later. She held the little doll that Sebastian had won, looking at it with a wide smile. Ciel cleared his throat a bit, reaching and taking his tea.

"It was alright."

"I'm so glad you liked it! Which part did you like best?" she asked. Ciel and Sebastian exchanged a look, the demon hiding his smirk as he poured the young woman some more tea.

The young Earl brought the cup to his lips and took a sip before speaking.

"The Ferris wheel."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hey guys! =D I finally finished my finals, now I only have the school exams that will last a couple more weeks and then I'm done, woo! Yay for free time!

This is the first one of the bonus chapters that have ideas that readers gave me. This one is from **RantZilla**. I'm not sure if she was serious or not haha but I loved the idea of Ciel and Sebby going on an amusement park and…enjoying the sights of a ferris wheel, so this came out hehe. I hope you liked!

**Please review instead of just reading**. _Also check out my original story, Mirrors from Afar, a new chapter is up there also =D_

I hope my readers haven't forgotten about this story just because the updates take longer =3


	19. Bonus 3: Business men

It was raining heavily outside, the sound of rain falling against the ground and the window of the Phantomhive's bedroom barely covering the noise of the mattress as it creaked in protest. The two men on top of it were the result of it, their rapid movements causing the bed to move along with them.

"Sebastian…" the young Earl breathed out, his eyes closing and his lips parting. The demon was on top of him, moving against him in a steady pace. Their arms were wrapped around each other, the only warmth coming from the heat of each others' bodies. Sebastian leaned and kissed him deeply just as he maneuvered from on top of him, sitting up and pulling the younger man along with him. Ciel whimpered at the change of positions, holding on his demon tightly and wrapping his legs around his waist. Both of them were breathing heavily by this point, trying to extent the feeling of intense pleasure for a little bit longer.

Ciel bit on his lip hard as he started moving against him, his hands clutching Sebastian's dress shirt.

"Young Master…" the demon said with a groan, his arms wrapping around the other man firmly and keeping him from falling. They both looked at each other with eyes full of lust as they moved in sync, Ciel feeling himself getting even more turned on and closer.

Suddenly, Sebastian broke the eye contact and looked away, like he had just heard something. He stopped moving.

"What is it?" Ciel asked breathlessly, frowning when Sebastian put a hand on top of the younger man's thigh and stopped his movements.

"I believe the guests you were expecting for tomorrow are arriving early," Sebastian informed. Ciel blinked.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. He wasn't questioning the fact on how Sebastian could actually hear that, since the Phantomhive had made it clear to him many times that he was to be very careful if anyone was near.

"Two carriages will enter at any minute now. We better stop," Sebastian said with a small sigh, moving them so they were both lying down again. Ciel couldn't help but whimper as he pulled out, panting. Stopping at this point was pretty painful.

"But…" he trailed off, whining a little. Sebastian looked at the half desperate, half pouting younger man's face and made a small smirk. He moved down on the young Earl's body, making him arch his back as he took him in his mouth and started moving his head quickly. It didn't take more than a minute for Ciel to let out a loud whimper, gripping the butler's hair tightly as he came. He collapsed back, gasping for breath.

Sebastian pulled off and sat up, looking down at the panting man below him.

"Satisfied?" he asked, smirking. Ciel nodded slightly, sitting up with difficulty. Though that would take the edge off for now, he was still far from satisfied.

"We'll continue this later, young Master," he said, giving one last kiss to the young Earl before pulling away and starting to button up his shirt. Ciel tried to catch his breath, reaching and grabbing his discarded shirt that was thrown to the floor in the heat of the moment. Before he had even started buttoning it up, Sebastian was already dressed back to his butler attire.

"Young Master should hurry," he said, reaching and helping the younger man dress. Ciel glared slightly, but let the demon help him.

"How rude of them," the young Earl muttered, already feeling annoyed by the guests even though they hadn't even arrived yet.

"Perhaps they got the date wrong?" Sebastian suggested once he finished dressing his master, pulling back.

"That's ridiculous. It was very clear that the date was tomorrow. And all of them getting the date wrong is unlikely. They probably just want to catch me by surprise and unprepared," Ciel said, letting out a sigh of apparent boredom. Catching the Phantomhive unprepared was impossible with Sebastian as a butler by his side.

"I shall go greet them then," Sebastian said, making a small bow. Ciel looked at him and sighed, nodding. He looked in the mirror to see if there was any sign on him that showed that he was just having sex with someone just a minute ago. He put his eye patch back on, his eye widening a little when he noticed a hickey at the side of his neck. He cursed to himself, looking around for something to cover it up.

.

.

.

"Mr. Phantomhive."

"Gentlemen, hello," the young Earl walked down the stairs and towards the entrance as his guests took off their coats and handed them to Sebastian. The guests were three men, Mr. Fallington, a man in his early forties with red hair, and the Bronstones, a father and son that were both in charge of a trading company.

"Wanted to catch me unprepared?" he questioned, trying to keep a light tone to his voice.

"Oh, Earl, don't be offended. We finished with the last business meeting early and thought that you wouldn't mind if we came a day early," the eldest of the Bronstones said with a smug smile. The young Earl had to hold back a glare. Obviously, it was completely rude of them to come earlier than the date that was said, but it would also be rude if Ciel pointed it out. He couldn't react to it.

"Well then, gentlemen, shall we go have some tea before we get down to business?" He asked, motioning over to the direction of the living room.

.

.

.

A few hours later, the Phantomhive was getting more and more restless. Even though he tried to, he couldn't ignore the fact that he was still feeling the affects of the events that Sebastian and him had been interrupted from that morning. It didn't help that the topics of conversation the business men brought up were far from enough to keep his eyes from stealing glances over at Sebastian casually every time he would come inside the dining room to refill the wine glasses and serve the next course of food. His posture, always composed and perfect to the smallest of details, were mocking the Phantomhive and distracting him.

"As I was saying, a new line of trading products could benefit your company a lot…" Bronstone's son continued saying nervously. He was one of those men that were forced to this line of work by their fathers, lacking the talent of convincing with his words. Bringing an amateur over to the Phantomhive had Ciel far from impressed.

"We've already talked about this, have we not?" Ciel questioned, raising his glass of wine and taking a sip, looking completely uninterested. The young business man looked even more nervous.

"Give the young man a chance, Earl," Mr. Fallington spoke up, good heartedly. Ciel went to say something, but at that moment Sebastian walked inside and leaned humbly close to him.

"Phonecall, sir," he said against his ear. The young Earl showed no reaction as he felt goose bumps rise on his neck where Sebastian's breath hit his skin. He turned his head an inch.

"Who's calling?" he asked. The rest of the men sitting at the table went back to chatting to themselves.

"You better come see for yourself, master," Sebastian continued saying in a low tone. Ciel glanced at the rest of the men to see if they were looking.

"Very well," he said, rising up from his seat, but not before his hand 'accidently' brushed the inside of the demon's thigh. He stood up straight along with Sebastian.

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I have an important phone call, I'll be back in a minute," he said, putting his napkin down on the table.

.

.

.

"There was no phone call, was there?" Ciel asked as he walked inside his office. Sebastian closed the door.

"You looked like you really needed a break, young Master. It would be troublesome if the guests realized that," he informed, walking over to him. Ciel rolled his eyes, standing against the desk.

"How thoughtful," he said, wrapping his arms around the butler's shoulders when he was close enough.

"It's important not to get carried away right now, young Master," Sebastian said with a smirk, his arms wrapping around him.

"I'm not doing anything," the young Earl mumbled, leaning up and pressing their lips together. Sebastian's arms tightened around him slightly, pulling him closer to him. Ciel closed his eyes as they kissed deeply, their tongues moving together.

It was definitely hard not to get distracted by the intensity of the kiss, finally able to break off from each other only three minutes later.

"Mm…" mumbled Ciel as he broke off the kiss, looking at him through half lidded eyes.

"Young master, you have guests, remember?" Sebastian said, his hands travelling down his back. Ciel sighed heavily and nodded, leaning and giving another small kiss before pulling off.

"You're very forward today. Is it because I haven't touched you enough?" Sebastian asked, smirking as the young Earl straightened his attire.

"Shut up." Ciel said with a small glare, leaving the desk and returning to the guests. The butler was definitely right though.

.

.

.

"How can you aim with the eye patch, Earl? I've always wondered." Mr. Fallington wondered out loud when night had fallen, the guests and the Phantomhive now playing a game of billiard as they continued talking about business.

"I guess my vision adjusted," Ciel said with a small smug smile. Sebastian was sitting by the door, watching the men play.

"Since the evening is slowly coming to an end, let's finish with the business talk, shall we?" The young Earl suggested as the older Bronstone played.

"Very well. Like I was saying, I strongly suggest a new trading tactic. It will benefit both of us as companies," the younger Bronstone said. Ciel let out a sigh of boredom.

"I'm sure you're aware that I don't change how things are done in the Phantomhive Company easily," he said as his turn to play came up again. He looked over at Sebastian for a second before walking to the other side of the billiard table so his back was facing him.

"That's because I don't move unless I know it will be of benefit to me," he said, bending forward. He smirked to himself as he aimed.

"Are you saying that this will be of no benefit to you?" The older Bronstone asked, sounding sort of annoyed. The young Earl hit the white ball, which in turn hit all the remaining billiard pieces and made them fall inside the holes.

"You haven't convinced me," he said, standing up straight and putting the billiard stick aside.

"Mr. Fallington, our business agreement will stay the same," he turned to Mr. Fallington, leaving the other men looking annoyed. The red haired man nodded with a smile.

"I think we're done here then. It was a pleasure meeting with you again, Earl. "

"Likewise."

.

.

.

"I think the meeting went really well, young Master," Sebastian said once they were back alone in the room.

"Nothing important happened. It was uninteresting." Ciel sighed as he took a wooden stick and walked to the billiard, glancing at him.

"It's one of the many activities a man of your status has to endure," Sebastian said, his eyes following Ciel as he positioned all the billiard balls again.

"I know. I prefer other kind of activities _much better_ though," Ciel said, turning and giving a look to Sebastian before bending over and hitting the stack of balls. Sebastian tilted his head to the side just slightly, smirking to himself as he walked over.

"Like what, young Master?" the young Earl gasped quietly as he felt Sebastian's body pressing against his. He fought back a grin of triumph. His teasing had obviously worked.

"I don't know," he muttered, biting his lip as Sebastian pressed him against the billiard table.

"Oh?" Sebastian said as he started kissing his neck, his hands roaming over the young Earl's thighs. Ciel closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side to give him more access.

"You're acting pretty flustered, for a demon," he noted, his breath getting heavier as Sebastian started grinding against him.

"I guess your teasing was very affective over me," Sebastian said, his hand sliding down and pressing against the bulge on the Phantomhive's pants.

"Teasing? I have no idea what you're talking about," Ciel breathed, grinding back against him. Sebastian nipped on his neck gently, making the younger man whimper.

"It must have been my imagination then," the demon said with a grin.

"Must have been-ah!" the young Earl said, letting out a moan when the demon's hand slid inside his trousers. Ciel tilted his neck back, turning his head and pressing their lips together. Sebastian kissed him back deeply, starting to move his hand up and down.

"Hnn…" Ciel couldn't keep his whimpers of pleasure in, not being able to help himself from grinding against Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian slowly slid the younger man's pants down and let them fall to the floor. Ciel swallowed hard, bending over so his elbows were resting against the billiard table.

He closed his eyes as Sebastian took his glove off and pushed his fingers in, biting his lip hard. He wanted to tell the demon to hurry up, his body almost trembling from needing him so much. He moaned and whimpered, Sebastian moving both his hands.

"Seb-Sebastian…ah!" he cried out quietly, his body tensing up.

"There?" the demon questioned in a playful tone as he moved his fingers.

"Yes," Ciel breathed out, though he didn't really need to give any confirmation. Sebastian could drive him to mad levels of ecstasy even with his eyes closed.

"…I-I can't take it," he breathed, moaning as Sebastian moved both his hands. The demon leaned close to his ear, biting on it gently. Ciel cried out, his mouth falling open as he came against Sebastian's hand. His body collapsed against the billiard table, gasping for breath. Sebastian leaned and kissed the corner of his mouth, taking his hands away.

"Sebastian…come on," Ciel bit his lip, turning his head and looking at him once he had caught his breath.

"Are you sure, young Master?"

"Stop asking questions," Ciel almost scowled, knowing that the demon just enjoyed watching the Phantomhive get embarrassed by his questions. Sebastian made a small laugh, undoing his pants.

"Hn…!" Ciel bit his lip hard as Sebastian pushed in him slowly, taking deep breaths.

"Sebastian," he breathed, his nails slightly scratching the billiard table's surface. Sebastian leaned his chest against the younger man's back, both their breaths heavier. He started kissing Ciel's shoulder and neck, nipping and licking gently, making him whimper out in pleasure.

"Sebastian…" he moaned, pushing back against him to show him that he had gotten used to the feeling. Sebastian reached down and started moving his hand against the younger man's erection again just as he started thrusting harder. Ciel gasped, his back arching slightly.

"Ah! Sebas-ah!" he cried out every time Sebastian thrusted in, his hands desperately scratching the table surface. Sebastian started thrusting faster, grunting out quietly.

Ciel whimpered in pleasure, his eyes opening when Sebastian reached a hand and laced their fingers together. He bit his lip, gripping Sebastian's hand back, looking at the contract on the demon's hand as he felt closer.

"Young Master…" Sebastian groaned against his ear, his breath tickling his skin. Their synchronized moves became more frantic, the younger man gasping for breath.

"Sebastian I'm-ahhh!" Ciel cried out loudly, his head tilting back and his mouth falling open. Both their bodies jerked forward as they came over the edge at the same time. Sebastian grunted deeply, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Nnn…" Ciel swallowed hard as he tried to catch his breath, his body losing all energy and collapsing against the table. He winced as Sebastian pulled out, taking a shaky breath.

"Young Master, can you move?" Sebastian asked, giving a small kiss to his lips. He pulled off, redoing his trousers.

"No." Ciel lied, not even bothering to move. Sebastian laughed slightly and shook his head, dressing the Phantomhive for the second time that day.

.

.

.

Sebastian carried the Phantomhive upstairs to his bedroom once he was sure all the servants were away, lying him down on the bed gently.

"Shall I undress you?" he asked, caressing Ciel's cheek with the back of his hand. The young Earl nodded, allowing himself to relax as Sebastian took his clothes off and slipped his nightgown on him. When Sebastian went to stand up Ciel reached up and took a hold of his suit jacket, looking up at him.

"Does young Master want me to stay?" the demon asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. Ciel scowled and sat up, leaning and kissing him softly. Sebastian smirked and let the younger man take his suit jacket off before being pulled down to lie next to him.

"Sweet dreams, young Master," Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around him. Ciel scooted closer and laid his head on the demon's chest, closing his eyes.

"Good night, Sebastian," he whispered, smiling slightly.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hey guys! This chapter idea is from **Ingrey. **I loved the idea, but I'm not satisfied with how I wrote it. I don't think I pointed out the things I wanted to point out well. But, **I hope you enjoyed and please review, you know I love it so so so very much! Also, new chapters for my original story, **_**Mirrors from Afar**_** are out, check them out! =D**

**TWO new fanarts to ****drool over**! **Guys, you are SO cool and thank you SO much!** **One is by La Vita a Colori, and the other is from Ringo101!** I tried putting a separate link to each of them in my profile here, but for some reason every time I saved the changes it would flip out o.o. So I created a collection in my favs on DA for it and put it under one link here…if that sounded confusing, just **check out the link in my profile to check out all fanart that I got! **That makes it 4, woo!** =D**

**And let's celebrate! I'm a graduate! =O =O**


	20. Bonus 4: Carriage

**WARNING: LOTS of sexual content****. Do not even think of reading with relatives in the room XD.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

.

"I'm going alone."

"Young Master…"

"Shut up. I don't want to talk to you," the Phantomhive walked quickly to his carriage, getting inside and slamming the door closed. Sebastian let out a breath, shaking his head and walking over. He opened the carriage door, looking over at the Earl who was glaring out the window with arms crossed on his chest. The butler silently got inside and sat opposite him, watching the younger man pretend to ignore him completely.

It was the demon's fault for the Phantomhive's hostile mood, though he didn't intend for it. Every once in a while, Sebastian would accidently refer to Ciel as his 'soul'. Since they got together, whenever that happened, the younger man would get furious for being objectified. Since he knew that for Sebastian 'souls' meant 'meals', it was natural for him to dislike being referred to as one.

Sebastian watched as his master sulked. It was the time of the year that the Phantomhive would go to one of his estates in the country, and the ride there would take over five hours.

.

.

"Young master…I am deeply sorry," Sebastian tried saying after half an hour of only silence between the two. Ciel didn't even turn to look at him. The butler let out a sigh.

"I should have thought of my words before speaking," Sebastian continued. Ciel's expression became sour for a second before continuing to look out the window. Of course he should have thought about it before saying something like that. The younger man felt insecure sometimes. Yes, both of them had made their feelings clear for each other, but still, Ciel couldn't help but doubt Sebastian's. No matter how many times the butler had told him that he'd never lie, how was the Phantomhive to know if the demon meant it the same way Ciel did?

"Surely, young master knows that he means the world to me?" Sebastian tilted his head to the side slightly as he attempted to be forgiven again. The Phantomhive made a small huff.

"Sweet talking your way out of it? As expected from a demon," Ciel muttered, keeping his tone cold. Sebastian sighed.

"Young Master, you say the word demon like an insult, but that is what I am," Sebastian pointed out, not looking affected by his master's words. He put his hand on his chest.

"I belong to you, body, mind and heart. The contract only affects the body, young master knows that. I apologize for my words before, I didn't consider how it would make you feel," Sebastian continued. Ciel felt his heart swell and almost scolded at himself for falling into the trap of Sebastian's carefully picked out words. It was impossible not to though. Ciel still had a hard time expressing his feelings, but the demon seemed like he had no problem getting the words out if needed.

Ciel sighed. He couldn't stay mad at him. He would pretend to be though, just for a little while longer.

.

.

Sebastian didn't say anything else, and for another half hour, Ciel watched as they passed the town's busy streets and entered the first roads of the country side, only empty land visible outside the windows.

Once he was satisfied with how long he pretended to be mad for, or more like, after he had reached his limit, he made a small scowl, making Sebastian look at him.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows as his master stood up from his seat, only to sit on the opposite side next to his demon a second later. The butler fought back a smirk as Ciel returned his gaze outside the window.

"I'm still mad at you," Ciel mumbled, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Understood," Sebastian said simply.

Ciel's features softened as he felt Sebastian's hand cover his gently that was rested on the seat in the space between their bodies. He didn't say anything, but he didn't move his hand either.

"Young Master…" Sebastian said after a minute. Ciel turned his head, not pulling away as Sebastian leaned in and pressed their lips together softly. He closed his eyes, relaxing and kissing him back as Sebastian's hand held his properly.

"Am I forgiven?" Sebastian questioned once they pulled off an inch, the slightest of smirks on his face.

"Not yet," Ciel replied. He couldn't admit defeat just yet. Sebastian though seemed satisfied with his answer, leaning in and kissing him again, deeper this time.

Ciel made a content sound as their tongues met, raising his free hand and resting it on the demon's shoulder. He let Sebastian take control, surrendering to the kiss completely.

The demon pulled off after a couple of minutes, Ciel's breath already labored from the heated kiss. He closed his eyes and tilted his head as Sebastian leaned in and started kissing on his neck, whimpering quietly as he felt his teeth gently nipping on the sensitive skin.

"How about now?" Sebastian asked in a low tone against his master's ear, sending shivers up Ciel's spine.

"Not yet," he lied as he wrapped his arms around the butler's shoulders, trying to keep his expression collected. Sebastian looked like he appreciated the challenge, leaning back on his neck and kissing up to his ear. Ciel swallowed back a moan, glancing out the window. Empty fields were the only thing he could see, and it would be a while before there would be any sign of civilization again.

"How much longer till we arrive?" Ciel breathed out, a barely audible whimper coming out of his lips as Sebastian bit on his ear. The butler pulled off for a second, taking out his pocket watch and looking at the time.

"Three hours, young master" Sebastian said, putting his pocket watch back inside his pocket. Ciel thought for a second before reaching and sliding the window curtain closed. Sebastian seemed to understand what the young Earl was trying to suggest without words. He reached to the other window, sliding the other curtain closed before leaning and kissing him again. The small space of the inside of the carriage now only had the soft light that was coming through the curtains. He raised his eyebrows as the Phantomhive pulled away. He looked at him expectantly.

Ciel swallowed hard, a deep blush decorating his cheeks as he slowly straddled the demon.

"Feeling playful, young master?" Sebastian asked in playful tone, his hands snaking up the younger man's thighs.

"You're not forgiven yet, your comments are not in your benefit," Ciel answered, glaring slightly. Sebastian simply smirked, leaning and kissing his master passionately, making him unable to hold back a moan and wrap his arms around his demon's shoulders tightly.

Ciel closed his eyes as he felt Sebastian pull his head back gently, his mouth opening as he felt the demon's tongue trailing up his neck teasingly slowly. He could already feel his whole body flushing, aching to be touched more.

"Sebastian…" he breathed out quietly, his hands tangling through the butler's hair. He opened his eyes, unresisting as Sebastian pulled his dress shirt out of his pants slowly. He shivered as the demon's hands slid up under the fabric, caressing the skin underneath.

"Am I forgiven?" Sebastian asked again, not hiding his smirk.

"Not yet," Ciel said, knowing that this question wasn't as serious as it was playful. Sebastian's hand slid down once hearing his master's predictable answer, pressing against the bulge in his pants. The younger man gasped, making a small whimper of pleasure as his hand started to rub against the fabric. The demon looked pleased with his reaction, working on his neck and ear as he continued to tease the young Earl into a panting mess.

"Sebastian," Ciel moaned in a whiny tone a minute later. His whole face was flushed, his breathing labored from being aroused so much.

"What is it, young Master?" Sebastian questioned, his tongue sneaking out and licking the young Earl's ear. Ciel whined slightly, swallowing hard. He pulled his face away, looking at him through half lidded eyes for a second before leaning on the side of the demon's face. His lips rested on Sebastian's ear, though not doing anything besides breathing heavily. It was as close to 'please hurry up' as he could get at the moment.

Sebastian seemed to understand what his master meant, making a low chuckle and moving his hand away.

"Turn around, young master," he whispered against his ear, his tone low and seductive. Ciel bit on his lip, fighting back any feelings of shame as he did as he was told. Sebastian pulled him gently so he was sitting on top of him, his hands hooking on the hem of the Phantomhive's pants and sliding them down slowly. The younger man shivered as he was exposed, letting out of breath of relief as the pressure on his erection was removed.

He heard the familiar voice of Sebastian telling him to relax, and the sound of him taking his gloves off with his teeth. He swallowed hard, his mouth opening and letting out a strained groan as he felt the demon's fingers push into him.

"I can hardly believe you're letting me have you in a place like this, young Master," Sebastian commented as he moved his fingers, preparing him slowly. Ciel could hear the mischievous tone in his voice.

"Just…ah! Be quiet," the young Earl breathed, whimpering loudly as Sebastian's fingers brushed against his spot.

"_You_ should be quiet, young Master, or the driver is going to hear," Sebastian whispered against his ear, smirking. Ciel just knew that Sebastian would be of no help in that. In fact, he would probably be the exact opposite of help on purpose.

The young Earl desperately tried to keep his cries of pleasure down as Sebastian's fingers prepared and teased him, his body trembling. When Sebastian's free hand started to stroke him again, he couldn't help but moan loudly, his head tilting back against the demon's shoulder.

"Young master, please be quiet," Sebastian said, though his movements didn't stop in the slightest. A glance at him confirmed Ciel's suspicions that the demon seemed to enjoy this. Instead of getting angry at him for teasing him, he only got even more aroused. His whole body shuddered, his back arching as he released against Sebastian's hand, trying his best to stay quiet.

"Ah…" he tried to catch his breath, his heart beating so fast he could practically hear it. His body rested against his butler, closing his eyes.

"Am I forgiven?" Sebastian asked, removing his fingers. Ciel flinched a bit, opening his eyes.

"Not yet," he said, turning his head and pressing their lips together. He felt the demon grin against his lips before kissing him back, biting on his lip gently.

"As you wish, my Lord," he said looking at him. Ciel swallowed hard, taking a deep breath as he heard the sound of Sebastian undoing his trousers.

"Ah!" Ciel closed his eyes tightly, gripping the fabric that covered Sebastian's arms as he felt him push in him slowly. It didn't hurt, but the burning sensation was still there.

"S-Seb-"

"Shhhh," Sebastian whispered, almost soothingly against his master's ear. Both of them let out a breath when he was all the way in. Ciel must not have been the only person who really wanted to do this.

"Don't 'shh' me," Ciel scowled, making Sebastian laugh quietly.

"If the driver hears your voice, he'll probably stop the carriage to make sure everything is alright. Do you want that, young Master?" Sebastian asked, starting to grind gently. Ciel gasped, shaking his head in response.

Sebastian started to kiss the back and side of Ciel's neck, grinding at a slow pace. The younger man whimpered, his breath getting heavier as he slowly started to grind back against the demon's movements. He raised his feet slightly, hooking the heels of his shoes at the edge of the opposite seat, making him grind back more firmly.

"Hnn," Ciel moaned, tilting his head back. Sebastian's hands took hold of the young Earl's hips firmly, raising his own hips slightly as he continued with his grinding, harder this time. The younger man's whole body tensed up, a powerful wave of pleasure rushing through him as the demon found his spot again.

"Ah! Seb-mff!" Ciel couldn't help himself by cry out loudly, but before he could finish, Sebastian's hand had covered his mouth. His eyes opened, blinking for a second.

"Should I stop?" Sebastian asked, his heavy breath hitting the Phantomhive's ear. As if to make his question clear, his grinding continued even more intensely. Ciel whimpered, his eyebrows knitting together. He shook his head. He would think later on to the fact that even Sebastian covering his mouth turned him on at this point.

Sebastian kept his hand on the Earl's mouth, probably because he knew that in this situation the Phantomhive would not succeed in being quiet in the slightest.

"Hnn…" Ciel's made a muffled sound of pleasure as they started moving again, his legs starting to shake from trying to move his hips against Sebastian. The demon had no problem continuing whatsoever, thrusting and grinding inside him deeply, sending shockwaves of pleasure through the younger man's body every single time.

.

.

Ciel felt his body flush, his back arching as the bumps on the road sent Sebastian deeper into him, making him cry out against the demon's hand. Though his mouth was covered, his muffled whimpers and moans were still audible as Sebastian continued, now at an even faster pace. The younger man's hands tried to clutch at anything he could reach; Sebastian's suit, Sebastian's hair, Sebastian's arm that was covering his mouth, the edges of the seats, the sides of the carriage. His ankles tangled with Sebastian's firmly, now depending on the demon to move for the both of them. Though he wanted to move himself, the pleasure had almost paralyzed him, and his legs were already weak from their quick movements. Sebastian was successful in being quiet, only the occasional small grunt and barely audible groan escaping his lips as he moved quickly, driving them both closer and closer to the edge.

"Mmm!" the young Earl moaned desperately against the demon's hand, his body starting to tremble even more.

"I know…young Master…" Sebastian said, his voice somewhat strained. One of his hands reached to the young Earl's painfully throbbing erection, starting to jerk him off fast. If the demon's hand wasn't covering his mouth, Ciel would have probably cried out so loudly that not only the driver would have heard him but the nearest town also.

"Hnn! Nnnnn!" His whole body trembled almost violently, his loud cry of pleasure muffled as he came against Sebastian's hand. He whimpered as the demon kept grinding against him quickly for a few more seconds, Sebastian burying his face on the crook of Ciel's neck as he reached his limit. The young Earl shivered as he felt the butler's muffled groans radiating on his skin and his fingers digging into his hips gently.

Sebastian's hand fell from the Phantomhive's mouth, both of them sitting back as they caught their breaths. Ciel almost felt the need to comment on how amazing what they just did was, but stopped himself.

Sebastian managed to clean up their mess and dress the Phantomhive properly back in less than a minute before sitting back down next to him.

Ciel leaned on his chest, exhausted. The demon smiled, wrapping his arms around him gently.

"Am I forgiven now?" he asked, watching the young Earl close his eyes and make a small smirk.

"Not yet…" he said, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

.

.

.

.

"**Since the trip is ****going to be long, I thought we should stop by the Trancy household before our arrival. Alois Trancy is really looking forward to meeting you, young Master."**

"**Alois Trancy? That fucking tranny? Let's just go back."**

"**OTL"**

"**Lolz.****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

**You've been trolled.**

**I'm just kidding hahaha the actual ending is before the bold letters XDDD.**

**This chapter is dedicated to La Vita a Colori because she had her b-day!**

And after ages she updates haha. Sowwy. But pron yes? I had two readers (Kalana Fox and Reficular) request for carriage kinkiness so I tried to write a mixture of both requests in this hehe. Of course I fail because now they have probably stopped reading this story OTL but hey! It was fun to write.

_I've got a lot of new chapters up in my original story, __**Mirrors from Afar, **__please read it and review! Nobody does D= you don't have to avoid original stories like the plague! Haha_

Who's watching Kuro 2? I am. I can't wait for every Thursday to come. So far it's really interesting and mysterious. I think the first ep is my favorite so far (something tells me they worked the hardest on that one). And notice how much fanservice there is? It's crazy haha I laugh so much each time because it's so obvious XD. I'm sure a lot of you enjoyed seeing Trancy in a dress, but for me it was just weiiiird. Lol. He's so gay for Ciel XD. And Claude is all *cold stare* that says 'I will not wear a dress. Got. It?' hahaha

Check out the new fanart made by La Vita a Colori about the previous bonus chapter! Link in my profile. The first person who made me fanart removed the Ciel/Seb drawing unfortunately, I hope it wasn't because of the story D=

Will edit if I find mistakes. **Hope you liked and review!**


End file.
